


Death's Harvest

by caffanwriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of deaths, Afterlife, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Galas, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Mafia Boss, Purgatory, SofT StuFF uwU, car crash, chicken nuggets, drunk fluff, hajime's also a tsundere, hajime's an agressive boi, junko's a bitch, komaeda's a grim reaper :D, komaeda's a tsundere, nagito's not totally obsessed with hope in this one, otp trope when person a (the stronger one) breaks down on person b, really less tags b/c it's mainly focused on nagito and hajime and nothing else, sounds edgy but really it's not, yeehaw imma kill everyone, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffanwriter/pseuds/caffanwriter
Summary: Death has come to collect its dues and so, Hajime Hinata dies. He gets transported to the Afterlife and is sentenced to Hell for his crimes as a Mafia Lord. But how can he possibly fulfill his five-year sentence when his mentor, the Grim Reaper, is attractive as heck?





	1. Chapter 1

The Grim Reaper was a boy the age of sixteen with skin as pale as death itself and gray eyes that seemed to be clouded over with an emotion no one could understand. His hair was a creamy white with hints of light gray, which descended around his face in waves.

The Reaper's soft grayish green eyes looked to a brunet who was currently filing papers of some sort. For some reason, the Reaper had been fascinated by this mortal and did anything to keep him AWAY from death. It was pretty ironic, though, since it was his job to reap the souls of the dead and send them to the Afterlife.

He didn't want this brunet to die. There was something about him that made the albino wish that he'd live forever. The albino propped up his head on his right knee as his eyes continued to gaze at the busy brunet.

It wasn't like the brunet could see him anyways. Foolish mortals like him couldn't see the messenger of death.

Then, gunshots.

Ah yes. The Grim Reaper always looked forward to this moment of the day when someone would stupidly launch a surprise attack in the estate of the brunet.

He knew that no one could defeat this man, and whoever challenged his position would pay dearly for it.

Now he had to play his cards right. In order to keep the man alive, he had to make the necessary precautions of not getting caught in the act of trying to save someone's life.

Bullets tore through the wooden door, embedding themselves into the white wall behind the man in the suit.

_Miss, miss, miss, miss, miss._

The Reaper spoke to himself as he quietly brushed the bullets out of the way for the brunet using his eyes.

The brown-haired man returned fire, shooting his attacker square in the forehead, killing him. Blood flew around, staining the white walls red.

The tanned boy showed no emotion as he gripped the gun in his hands, killing every one of his rivals.

The Grim Reaper didn't really admire the brunet's feature of not caring a bit about death. Death was a sensitive thing, and if the brunet had no reaction towards it when he killed someone, or when someone lost their life, it would mean that he lost all hope in this world. The Grim Reaper frowned. He needed to change that. He wanted to see this boy's eyes glimmer with hope. Alas, he wasn't allowed to tamper with the living. Minor readjustments were fine if he didn't get caught, but major impacts (taking or saving a life) were absolutely prohibited.

The albino adjusted his glasses that were resting on his nose as he watched the last bullet sail through the air.

_Hit_.

Blood gushed out of the brunet's wound, red blossoming on his tux.

The Reaper had no other choice. It would be too much of an impact in the living world if he let the brunet go away unharmed.

Men in black rushed around the injured man, trying to stop the blood with pressure.

The Reaper sighed. His job was done here. There was nothing left for him to do.

Anyway, he needed to drop off the souls he collected today to the Afterlife.

He swung his scythe over his shoulder and took off, leaving the living behind. 

* * *

Pitiful wails of agony flew through the albino's ears, disgusting him. 

Why did he choose to come to Hell first? He could have dropped off the pure souls at Heaven first, but no. He had to come here. Sometimes he wondered if he was mentally stable or not. 

"Heyyyyy." A voice cooed at the end of the hallway. 

"Your Majesty," The Grim Reaper bowed at a blonde lady with two pigtails. 

The Queen of Hell was wearing a gradient black to red dress, her ruby red wings tucked comfortably behind her back as she sat upon her throne. Her black and red crown with horns hovered an inch above her head, a symbol of royalty in the Underworld. 

"How many souls have you brought to me today my faithful servant?" She asked in a venomous voice. 

"Fourteen, my Queen. Their souls tainted with much despair, as you like it." The albino spoke while still in a bowing position. 

"Alright then, send them to me." She beckoned with one shiny red nail. 

With a large, graceful sweep of his silver scythe, transparent souls flew out of the weapon, kneeling on the ground with chains around their necks. 

"Ooooh. Such fine specimen!" The Queen giggled gleefully while clapping her hands in joy. 

"You can leave now. Thank you for such a great haul!" 

The Reaper dipped his head at his Queen and prepared to leave the throne room to deliver the rest of his souls to Heaven. 

"Wait." 

He froze. 

"Yes? My Queen?" 

The blonde smirked deviously. 

"I saw you studying a particular mortal in the living world." She played with her black and white nails. "I want his soul. Give him to me. It's about time he died anyway. His soul is so tainted, it makes me shiver with excitement!" She drooled. 

"W-what?" 

The Queen smirked. 

"You don't have feelings for a simple mortal... Or do you?" She laughed. "Give me his soul, or you'll have an eternity to pay for not executing my order. Got that?" Her gray eyes hardened into a glare. 

The albino dipped into a bow. 

"If that is what you wish... Your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the first time he was shot with a bullet. He was used to the pain now. He barely felt the wound in his shoulder when the medics patched him up. He was emotionless. He didn't feel anything. Death didn't stir him the slightest.

"I told you to double the security around the building. Did you not?" The brunet tilted his head to the side with an angry glint in his eye. 

The man trembled with fear at the boy who was younger than him.

"I-I did," he trembled. 

"Well, obviously it wasn't enough." The brunet glared. 

"P-please f-forgive me!" he cried. The man knew what was going to come next. He knew the consequences of failing the head of the Mafia. 

"Shoot him."

A bullet buried itself into the man's head, his tears rolling down his cheeks before he slumped to the cold floor, lifeless. 

The strongest Mafia leader in Japan would get what he wanted, no matter the cost.

* * *

It was midnight exactly. The brunet still had much paperwork to fill out for drug shipments, and he wasn't even half done yet.

He signed the bottom of a paper with elegant black ink.

Signed, Hajime Hinata

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, feeling a headache building up in his head. That was when he saw it.

A flash of light in the corner of the room. 

He cocked his gun. 

"Whoever's there. Show yourself, or I'll shoot," he demanded. His gun was angled at the corner of the room, where a shadow blanketed, untouched by the light of the lamp next to Hajime's desk.

He knew he wasn't imagining things. Every time someone imagined something, it was real. His tanned finger pulled the trigger of the gun, a bullet ripping through the air.

A small 'ting' was heard. Huh? What happened to the bullet? 

The silver bullet rolled back across the ground to the front of Hajime's feet. 

"Geez... don't you treat death as an old friend?"

A boy the age of sixteen appeared from the shadows, gripping a huge scythe. His skin was so pale, Hajime thought that he was dead at first. Not hesitating one bit, bullets flew out of the barrel of the brunet's guns, aimed at the albino.

The mysterious figure deflected all of them using the blade of his own weapon, seeming bored with his actions.

"Are you done yet?" The albino sighed in weariness.

Hajime 'tsk'ed and switched to his other pistol, which fired faster. To his surprise, all the bullets missed, hitting the wall behind the figure.

There was something absolutely wrong with this person. Hajime knew that he had never missed a shot in his life. Was there something wrong with his hand? 

Reloading, the brunet tried once more, but no luck. Footsteps approached Hajime as he stood there and gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?" Hajime hissed. His hand reached for the knife located on his desk.

The albino smiled very faintly. 

"Oh, nothing really. Just your soul."

What the heck? His soul? This guy must be mentally ill. With adrenaline flowing fast through his bloodstream, Hajime gripped the knife, lunging towards the albino. 

But the figure was faster than he looked. 

With a hand outstretched, he grabbed Hajime's black tie, dragging his body towards his own while his other hand slapped the knife away. He sealed the brunet's lips with a kiss. 

Hajime had no time to process what had just happened before he collapsed.

The brunet got up from the floor, bouncing into a fighting stance. For some reason, he felt lighter than he did. His legs tried to run towards the albino, but they seemed stuck in slow motion. 

What even? Wait... was that HIM? Hajime's olive eyes stared at his unmoving body which was growing cold by the minute. If his body was there, then where was he?

"Come along now, my Queen is waiting." The albino swung his scythe in an arc.

"No!" Hajime protested, trying to leap out of the way. His body was too slow, and before he knew it, he was a prisoner inside the blade.

* * *

It was cold and empty inside the blade of the albino's scythe. Was he actually dead? Hajime refused to believe it. How could he have died so suddenly? This was all a dream. It had to be. 

The clanking of chains woke the Hajime up, freeing him from his thoughts. The heat was unbearable in this place. Where was he anyway?

In front of him was the albino, bowing at a grinning blonde woman. His throat was so parched he couldn't form any words. His neck and hands felt heavy, too. Looking down at the ground, he saw remnants of bones in the ground, littering the place with white. Agonizing screams filled the air. 

"So this is the boy you've been so interested with." The peach-haired woman smiled.

"Yes, my Queen. His name his Hajime Hinata." The albino continued to bow.

"Well Grim Reaper, you've done your job. Perhaps you would like to stay to witness the trial of this brown-haired killer?" 

"It would be my honor." The Grim Reaper said.

Grim Reaper? The same one who takes souls of the dead to the Afterlife? Why did he look so young? But on the other hand, he did look deathly pale.

"Rise, young man, and let the council determine your place in the Afterlife." The Queen of Hell spoke.

As if he were being controlled, Hajime immediately rose onto his feet, following the Queen of Hell and her faithful servant into a portal.

Why was this happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

The courtroom, as the Reaper had seen many times before, was a smash between dark and light hues, symbolizing the colors of Hell and Heaven.

The Queen of Hell sat upon a red throne, while the King of Heaven sat upon a golden one.

Today, the judge would be the Grim Reaper himself.

Just great. He hated these trials. They just made him feel bad and pity the victims. As the Queen and King gave their signal to begin, the albino sighed in defeat.

His lips parted as he spoke the first words.

"I, Nagito Komaeda, the Grim Reaper, faithful servant to the King and Queen of the Afterlife, swear to tell the truth."

He turned to look at the Queen of Hell.

"Will you, Junko Enoshima, Queen of the Underworld, give your most truthful judgment that will be cast upon the victim?"

She looked at her nails in boredom.

"Yeah, yeah."

The albino turned to the King of Heaven.

The King had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing golden white armor, with his wings suspended in the air next to his shoulder blades like blades of gold.

"Will you, Makoto Naegi, King of Heaven, give your most truthful judgment that will be cast upon this victim?"

"I do."

"Then we will begin to see where this man will go in his Afterlife. This soul is called Hajime Hinata. He was the infamous mafia leader of the largest organization in Japan. He has killed approximately a thousand people. He became a drug dealer at age thirteen and rose to the top at age fifteen. However, he does have one close friend that he really cares about, and would do anything to protect her."

Junko yawned.

"He should go to hell. He killed a thousand people. Isn't he one tainted soul?" She asked Makoto, who was in deep thought.

Nagito glanced over his shoulder at the brunet, trying to read his expression.

It was blank. There were no emotions. But to be honest, Nagito wished that Hajime would Purgatory. It was the best place for him. Neither paradise nor Hell.

However, the albino knew better. Judging from the brunet's crimes, his actions were two to one. Two for sins and one for innocence.

"Hmmmm. I'm not so sure..." Makoto mumbled.

"Well hurry up. I have things to do too you know." Junko sniffed.

Makoto's eyes filled with sympathy, and he nodded his head at Nagito.

The Death Reaper understood immediately.

"My Majesties, place your vote down. Purgatory, Hell, or Heaven?"

The red buzzers buzzed to life as the Queen and King cast their final judgment.

DING! DING!

The screen flickered to life and projected one word.

Hell.

* * *

"PUNISHMENT TIME!!" Junko laughed gleefully.

Punishment time was the consequence that the victim had to live with for the rest of his life.

The brunet lifted a brow, more amused at this than terrified.

He was a weird one.

"We should just kill him," Junko suggested.

"No... That's just cruel."

The Queen of Hell sighed.

"You're going too soft these days. That girlfriend of yours is really influencing your thoughts."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Junko waved her hand lazily.

"What if we let him work with Nagito as an apprentice?"

Say what?

"Well... My poor Reaper is really lonely. And I did see him fawning over the brunet. I agree then."

He did not fawn.

"Also, he didn't think twice about death, so working with Nagito may be a great punishment since he then has to see death every single day. From the innocent and the guilty both," Makoto said.

"Hajime Hinata. Your punishment is to work five years alongside Nagito Komaeda, the Grim Reaper of the Afterlife. After five years, your soul will be cleansed, and so then will you be able to ascend to Heaven to be reincarnated." Makoto had placed his judgment.

Hajime 'tsk'ed.

"Screw Hell and Heaven. Why am I even here? You guys obviously are fake," he spat.

Within milliseconds, the tip of Nagito's scythe met the brunet's neck. It didn't really matter now. Hajime was dead, and even though Nagito somewhat cared about him, it broke when the brunet talked trash about his superiors.

"That will be enough Komaeda," Makoto said calmly.

"Case adjourned. Junko, I'll leave this soul in your hands." Makoto vanished in a burst of light.

Junko sighed.

With a snap of her fingers, the albino, blonde, and brunet were enveloped in a cloud of shadows, bringing them back to Hell.

"Nagito, he's yours now. Do whatever you wish. I honestly don't care." Junko disappeared to wherever she desired.

"Hajime. You'll have to come with me." Nagito beckoned.

"Hell no. I'm not coming with scum like you," he growled in exasperation.

"First of all, thank you for calling me scum. Second of all, you'll have to come whether you like it or not. You're going to be my apprentice for five whole years, so you will have to obey me anyway."

Hajime attempted to escape when Nagito was still speaking, but his neck met the round edge of a blade.

"Ah, ah. Where do you think you're going?" Nagito had swung his enormous scythe behind him, the curve of the blade at Hajime's neck.

"Come on, we don't have much time." He walked away with the weapon still at Hajime's neck, dragging the brunet along with the albino.

"The Afterlife is such a pain," Hajime mumbled.

Nagito only laughed.

Being a Grim Reaper was fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The silver blade prodded Hajime along the corridors of the castle in Hell, making him follow Nagito.

"You can sleep in the futon on the ground." Nagito threw his jacket on the ground of his room, exposing the white shirt underneath.

"I just want to die."

"Dying again when you're dead just erases your existence from this world. You won't even be able to go through reincarnation."

Hajime sat down against a wall.

Nagito busied himself by cleaning his scythe.

"So." Hajime broke the tension. "What should I call you?"

"Komaeda."

"Why not your first name?"

"Only my superiors can call me by that name."

Silence.

"What do you do as the Grim Reaper?"

"There is more than one Grim Reaper, you know that right?"

That took Hajime off guard.

"What?"

"There's a whole bunch of them around the world, working for different royals who rule a different realm of Hell and Heaven. I'm the Grim Reaper for Japan."

"Then what do you do?"

Nagito waved his scythe in front of Hajime.

"You see this weapon? I take the souls of the dead and store them in here to deliver them to either Hell, Heaven, or Purgatory. I usually choose where they will go, but some people are complicated like you, so they have to go through a trial." Nagito explained.

"How many people die each day?"

"Five or more."

"How do you travel around so fast then?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Nagito sighed. "I have my ways."

"Well, I have to clean up some souls that I picked up today. Her Majesty doesn't have time to deal with them, so I'll have to be the one to do that. Are you coming?"

Hajime realized that he was still slumped against the wall.

"I don't want to."

"Suit yourself. Souls of the dead usually come into the room when I'm not around. My presence is the thing that drives them away." The albino shut the door behind him.

_I hate him._

Hajime lay on his futon for a few minutes, before rolling over to find a more comfortable position.

He closed his eyes and wished that everything would go back to normal when he woke up.

* * *

Something was scratching at the door. Hajime shot up in his futon, his mind still groggy with sleep.

"Komaeda?" He asked.

The scratching intensified. It was as if someone or something was trying to get into the room.

_"Suit yourself. Souls of the dead usually come into the room when I'm not around. My presence is the thing that drives them away."_ Nagito had said to the brunet as a warning.

So it was a soul huh. It can't hurt him, right? It was dead, and therefore it had no ability to physically touch him. But just to be sure, Hajime took a chair from a nearby table to use it as a weapon to defend himself from the tainted soul. Oh, how he wished that he had his gun now. He did know how to fight, but he wasn't sure if it would be effective on the dead or not.

The scratching stopped.

A deafening explosion rocked the room, sending Hajime flying backward into the wall.

Wood splinters flew across the room in every direction. The brunet used his arms to shield his face from the debris.

Chains scraped against the floor as a pale, transparent figure with a sinister smile appeared before Hajime. With no ounce of hesitation, Hajime flung the chair at the tainted soul, only to see it go through the figure.

He cursed, backing into the bedroom. He needed a weapon. What could be used as a weapon?

"Jack be lethal... Jack be quick...." The figure moaned.

Weapon, weapon, weapon.

There were no sharp object or blunt ones that the brown haired teen could use as defense.

A menacing laugh cut through the air like scissors against paper.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I DON'T DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT! PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE PRAISED ME FOR ALL THE KILLS I COMMITTED! NINE HUNDRED NINETY-NINE KILLS! NINE HUNDRED NINETY-NINE!" The soul talked to himself.

"BUT I DIED BEFORE I COULD TAKE A THOUSANDTH LIFE." His empty eyes tiled towards Hajime. "SO YOU, YOU GOOD FELLOW WILL BE MY THOUSANDTH!"

With a piercing scream, the ghost lunged towards Hajime with a knife that appeared out of thin air, preparing to stab him in the chest.

A shadow immediately placed itself in front of Hajime, shielding the brunet from any harm

_Komaeda?_

A loud and torturous wail erupted from the lungs (if he had any) of the ghost as he vanished into the scythe of the Grim Reaper.

"Next time, you should probably follow me if you don't want to die." Nagito took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"I do want to die." Hajime insisted with a bored look on his face.

"Do you really?" Nagito challenged Hajime with a stern look on his face.

_No._

"Yes."

Nagito looked at Hajime with a 'are you serious' face before massaging his temples.

"This one slipped from my fingers. My bad. Sorry you had to go through all that trouble." he apologized. "Anyways, I'm done for today, so I'll stay here with you now."

"Tch. It's not like I can go anywhere." Hajime sneered.

"Actually," Nagito pointed out, "You can. You can go anywhere in Hell as long as you're within the realm. Only with me can you go up to the world of the living. Also, you can't escape Hell even if you tried."

"Why?"

"These silver chains all link us to the Afterlife. You can't break them. As for you, you only have one."

The albino pointed to the chain on Hajime's wrist. The silver band glinted in the light of the room, indicating that he was chained to this horrid place if he liked it or not.

"But..." Hajime started, "Why do you have five?"

Nagito tugged at the silver chains in boredom.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were smarter."

The Grim Reaper noticed Hajime's dumbfounded look.

"I'm the Grim Reaper. I can't leave this place. I only live to serve the King and Queen of the Afterlife. They can kill me whenever they want."

He pointed to his neck.

"This represents the Afterlife. I'm chained to it so I can't do anything that would impact the living."

His finger touched the chains on his two wrists.

"These represent my bond to the King of Heaven."

The ones on his ankles.

"The Queen of Hell." He simply said.

"Then what does mine represent?"

"You're only a simple soul, so the band only means that you're dead and linked to the Afterlife now."

Nagito explained all this to the brunet while taking off his black jacket and glasses.

"I'm tired, so leave me be." He glanced at Hajime.

"Fine."

They departed to their own beds in the room, their backs faced towards each other.

A moment of silence before Hajime's mouth betrayed his thoughts.

"You know, Komaeda. You look better without your glasses on."


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, Komaeda. You look better without glasses," Hajime said.

For some odd reason, Nagito's heart pounded harder than it should have. Was it something that he ate? His heart never pounded so rapidly before.

He placed a pale hand to his chest, feeling the beating muscle within him.

He wished that he were still alive and in the land above, where he could enjoy life again. But those were only dreams, and he promised himself he wouldn't get lost in them ever again.

* * *

"Wake up Hajime. We got lots to do." He tugged the sleeping brunet out of his futon by his armpits.

"Hngh? I wanna sleep in... What time is it?"

"There's no time for sleep. And there's no time in Hell," he deadpanned.

"Where are you going?" Hajime mumbled sleepily.

"Correction. We. I'm taking you along so your soul doesn't get destroyed by another one of those Wanderers." Nagito put on his jacket and lifted his scythe behind him.

"Eh? Komaeda? Where are your glasses?" Hajime asked.

"I misplaced them." The albino lied.

"Okay then. I honestly don't care. You look better without them anyways."

There was that sentence again. The exact same one that made the Grim Reaper's heart pound in an emotion he couldn't explain.

"Take my hand," Nagito ordered.

"Why should I?"

"We're going to travel to the world of the living, and I'm one of the people who actually can. Now hold it."

The brunet's hand was warm when he placed his palm upon the albino's.

"How are we going to travel then?"

Nagito's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Like this."

His arms wrapped around the brunet's waist, securing him in the albino's embrace.

Two gradient black to red wings unfurled behind Nagito's back, the crystals hovering an inch above them creating a twinkling sound.

The crystals illuminated the room with a soft golden glow as he beat them against the air to reach the window.

"WAIT!!!!!" Hajime yelled.

Nagito laughed at the poor brunet who was dangling in his arms. Loud wingbeats filled the air, propelling Nagito up into the dark red sky of Hell.

"Hold on tight!" Nagito laughed.

How long was it since he'd had this much fun?

Hajime continued yelling at the albino as Nagito dove upwards headfirst into the dark gray clouds. As he broke from the ocean in the living world, the sun's rays landed on his face.

"Did you like that?" Nagito chuckled.

"NO!!!"

"Ah well. Today's first death will be in Tokyo. You ready?"

"No."

"Too bad."

At the speed of light, Nagito flew from the North Pacific to the bustling streets of the most populated city in Japan. Diving headfirst, the albino brought the brunet and himself into a white room that smelled of flowers. His wings shrunk behind him when his feet touched the marble floors.

"I think I'm going to hurl..." Hajime gagged.

"Do it in the trash can. I'm pretty sure the hospital employees won't mind."

"We're in a hospital?"

"Most deaths occur in hospitals."

The Grim Reaper sat in a green chair that stood in one of the corners of the room.

"Sit."

Hajime obediently sat on the chair next to him.

Nagito crossed his legs and rested his head on his fist.

"Why are there crystals on your wings?" Hajime suddenly asked.

"Oh. Those represent Heaven. My wing colors represent Hell. The souls I take are sorted into the three parts of the Afterlife remember?"

Hajime nodded.

Nagito summoned his scythe, placing it against the wall.

"I place the pure souls in those crystals and the tainted ones in my scythe. For those souls who I cannot classify just yet, I place into my wings. Now be quiet. It's her final moments. I want you to see how sad death really is."

"Her?"

Nagito shushed him.

In front of the pair, a hospital lay at the center of the room, with flowers and balloons next to it.

"The first victim of today is a little girl at the age of seven. She's diagnosed with cancer and is about to die in ten minutes."

The girl's parents entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" The mother's voice leaked with sadness.

The father's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm fine, mom. There's nothing to worry about."

"I just want a few moments to myself, please." She looked at her parents.

Both exchanged concerned looks but excused themselves.

A moment of silence.

The girl's blue eyes landed on Nagito and Hajime.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"She can SEE us?" Hajime asked.

"People who are on the verge of death can see Death itself. Don't you read any books?"

Nagito turned to the blonde girl.

"We're no one. Just a fragment of your imagination," he lied. It broke his heart to lie to a sweet girl like her.

Three minutes left.

"But you're certainly real to me," she paused. "Will you be my friend before I die? Even if you're part of my imagination?" She clutched the hospital sheets.

"Of course." The Grim Reaper's heart broke again.

Hajime leaned next to the albino's ear.

"Why are you lying to her? Doesn't that depress her even more?" Hajime whispered.

Nagito placed a finger to his lips.

Two minutes.

"I was always lonely. I've been stuck to a bed ever since I was born. I never had any... friends or siblings," she explained.

Hesitation.

"So, since you're older than me, will you be my older brother? Just until I die?" Tears leaked down her face.

One minute.

"Yes."

A lie.

"Thank you."

Nagito rose out of his chair and walked towards the blonde's bed.

It was time.

Death has come to collect its dues.

His pale lips kissed the little girl's cheek.

"It's time." He spoke softly.

The girl took her last breath with a smile on her face.

The heart monitor went flat.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, attempting to bring the girl back to life.

It was no use. She was dead.

A transparent figure rose out of the girl's cold body.

"Thank you for being my brother." She smiled before Nagito took her soul and inserted it into one of the golden crystals on his wings.

The albino turned around to face Hajime, ignoring the parents' wails of despair behind him.

Hajime was unemotional.

"Death takes even the youngest and purest of them." Nagito started. "You were seventeen when you died. You were lucky. You had been lucky enough to survive until your teens. But this girl died at seven. What do you think about death now? It's unfair? You hate it? You regret all those lives you took?"

"I didn't kill people younger than me." Hajime faced the wall. He was clearly upset.

"Death is a natural thing. It should come naturally. But you. You forced it to come to people. You were a murderer."

He wanted Hajime to feel guilt for the things he had done. It was for his own good.

"I don't regret anything."

Nagito sighed.

"Well then. Come on, we still have two more souls to collect today." He beckoned the brunet.

As they rushed into the blue sky, Nagito wondered if Hajime's soul would ever be cleansed if he kept thinking like this about Death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by fast in this story, so please don't be alarmed. Also the chapters are short because I wrote them during the beginning of the year when my word count maximum was 1000.

The brunet, as much of a tsundere as he was, gave little attention to the little girl's death.

It didn't bother him too much since death was bound to take her life away sooner or later. It was only natural.

Hajime had only watched with no emotion as Nagito collected souls with a sweep of his scythe or a touch of his fingers.

Death still unfazed him.

"So," Nagito started, his wings beating as he rose into the sky, "Do you know what Heaven looks like?"

"No, because I assumed that I would go to Hell. And I was right." Hajime deadpanned.

He never really appreciated any of the three sections that made up the Afterlife, but if he were to choose one (when he was alive), he would choose Hell. His life was a living hell already, so what could possibly be different when he actually went to the underworld when he died?

"Well, Heaven's colors are white and gold, and it's terribly blinding. Your eyes will get used to it after a couple of visits. Don't lose your vision, though."

"How do you get there? If we go up, won't we leave Earth?" Hajime asked cluelessly.

Nagito roared with laughter, his body shaking and he almost dropped Hajime in the process.

"KOMAEDA! WATCH YOUR GRIP!" Hajime yelled as he started slipping from the albino's arms.

The Grim Reaper's laugh ceased, but a dark smile appeared in its place. 

"Hm? What grip are you talking about?" He said slyly as his hands slowly loosened around Hajime's waist, causing the brunet to slip from his grasp in an unhurried motion.

"KOMAEDA!!" Hajime yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF ME!"

"Eh? You mean like this?" Nagito dropped Hajime, watching as he fell.

The wind slammed against Hajime's face as the brunet fell, yelling, from the sky, plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate.

The albino was suddenly at his side with his arms at the back of his head, amused at the situation.

"I let go of you. What are you going to do now?" He teased the panicking brunet.

Hajime's eyes were starting to water as the cool air of Japan hit his face. 

"You have two decisions." Nagito started, flying underneath him.

He put up one finger in front of Hajime's face.

"One. You can either do nothing and fall to your second death," He placed up another finger, creating the number two, "Or, you can admit defeat and fall into my arms."

He titled his head.

"Which one will you choose, Hajime Hinata?"

The brunet clenched his teeth in anger.

How dare the albino tease him in this way. The distance between him and the ground was becoming less and less. He had to make a decision. He would do nothing and fall to his death. At this point, the brunet didn't care whether he lived or died. He just wanted to get out of all this mess. Shutting his eyes tightly, Hajime braced for impact.

Instead of the cold and hard ground, Hajime felt himself embraced by strong, warm arms that circled around his waist. Opening one eye, he saw Nagito smiling with an amused glint in his eyes as their bodies hovered an inch from the ground. Nagito had stopped their fall by opening his wings, propelling them upwards.

"I wouldn't let you die that easily, could I?" The albino chuckled. "I got what I wanted anyway, so it's a win-win." He shrugged.

"You got what you wanted?! I ALMOST DIED!" Hajime yelled in Nagito's face.

The Grim Reaper frowned.

"But you're already dead."

Hajime's scrunched up his eyebrows. He was done with all this.

"I want to leave."

Nagito tilted his head innocently.

"I'd like to see you try. You can't survive without me for a few hours, and you know that that's the truth." He set the brunet on the ground, folding his wings behind him. "Wanderers will come to try and devour your soul, and you won't have any defenses. You're weak and hopeless." He jabbed Hajime in the chest with one finger.

"I'll be fine if you give me a taser." Hajime rolled his eyes.

Nagito only laughed.

"A stun gun isn't going to do any harm against a Wanderer!"

Only if you knew...

"Well then," Hajime sighed, done with all this madness, "What will affect Wanderers?"

The albino tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Wanderers can only be attacked by Grim Reaper scythes or their preferred weapons. It's either that or with the power of the Queen and King of the Afterlife. You see now? You can't live without me by your side."

"Then what can Grim Reapers be attacked by?"

"Anything physical as long as it doesn't come from a living person." He paused. "Are you trying to devise a plan against me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?" Hajime deadpanned.

"Then I'll have no choice but to leave you here while I go to the Afterlife and drop off the souls we collected today." Nagito played with his nails.

"Fine then. Do that. It's not like I care anymore." The brunet stubbornly said.

"If that's the case then..."

The albino took off his black jacket and placed it over Hajime's shoulders.

Warmth embraced the brunet's body as Nagito stood in front of his with only a white t-shirt on.

"Don't take it off," he warned, "Or you'll be gone from this world forever before I can come to pick you up."

Hah. As if. Hajime would probably escape before the albino could come back.

"Here's my last gift before I leave you for several hours." Nagito stepped forward, leaning over Hajime.

With a delicate touch of his lips upon Hajime's forehead, the Grim Reaper kissed the brunet at the top of his head.

"W-why did you do that?" Hajime stuttered with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Because I like you." The albino winked while sticking out the tip of his tongue in a teasing manner.

Hajime could only stand with his mouth agape, watching as the albino launched himself into the blue skies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Christian or anything, so I'm sorry if I have offended any of you. All this stuff about the Afterlife is made up by me. Also, since this story revolves around Beta!Nagito, his personality is different from his in game one since he's more anti-social(?).

The albino had left the brunet flabbergasted as he shot up towards the gray clouds, leaving Hajime's tiny figure behind. It was true that he did care for the brunet, but his attitude made Nagito want to leave him on his own to die. He hoped that his jacket and the shield he placed around Hajime would stay until he came back. If it didn't, well then... He guessed he would just have to go save him again. Foolish mortals. Messing with things they didn't understand.

Nagito's wings beat through the air as he flew faster and faster into the sky, shooting upwards like a rocket. A loud 'whoosh' filled his ears as blackness consumed him. He kept on flying until his jade eyes spotted a speck of white in the distance. The albino shot up from a hole in the ground, which disappeared right after he placed his feet on the white marble floors of Heaven.

The gates of Heaven were painted in brilliant gold, illuminating the empty white space around the Grim Reaper with a golden hue. Pushing open the gates, he came face to face with a lilac-haired girl, who was positioned a few feet behind the gate.

She gave him a quick flick of her head, giving permission for him to go on before diving back into her paperwork. Swinging his scythe behind his shoulder, he proceeded onward to the throne room, where the King was.

Along the way, floating figures met his eyes. They had a pure aura to them, which means they had to be the souls of the deceased. They were laughing, having no care in the world.

Jealousy enveloping the albino, Nagito continued forwards, this time looking towards the ground.

Nagito opened the doors to the main building of Heaven, his feet tapping on the floor and thus alerting the guards of his arrival.

They nodded their heads and he was granted permission to enter the throne room. With a bow and a tip of his head, Nagito went down on one knee before the King of Heaven.

"Proceed." Makoto's voice boomed around the empty building.

The Grim Reaper swung his scythe in an arc, releasing the pure souls that flew into the King's palm.

It was a quick and simple process. He had been doing this for many, countless years. It was starting to take a toll on him.

"Thank you. You may leave," Makoto said, dipping his head slightly as a sign of politeness.

The large wooden doors automatically closed in front of Nagito as he walked out of the room and into the open again.

That had taken less time than expected, so now the Grim Reaper was free from his duty today. Suddenly, Nagito felt a small tug at his pants. Looking down, he saw a young girl holding a teddy bear staring up at him.

"Hey, Mister?" She asked in a delicate voice. "Can you help me find my parents?"

The albino was tongue-tied, unable to properly respond to the question.

How was she able to see him? No soul in Heaven could see yet talk to the Grim Reaper. Then how did this little girl gain the ability to see him?

"Mister?" The child's voice came again, this time on the verge of tears.

"Uh..." Nagito gulped.

What was he supposed to say?

"Well-" He started, but was cut off by an older female's voice.

"Ichigo, you're not supposed to be here." The lilac-haired attendant crouched down in front of the child.

"But, Mommy and Daddy aren't here." The little girl clutched the teddy bear tighter, her eyes wet with tears.

"You'll see them again soon," The lie slipped easily from the attendant's lips.

Nodding once, the little girl turned and walked away from the duo.

"Sorry about that." The female sighed. "Sometimes she gets, well, depressed. Makoto still hasn't reincarnated her yet, so all her memories are still intact since she's a minor."

"Thanks, Kirigiri," Nagito ran a hand through his white locks. "But... how did she see me?"

The lilac-haired girl placed a hand under her chin, deep in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say that you're becoming soft for the victims, allowing them to see you."

"Turning soft?" Nagito echoed.

"Meaning that you're showing compassion for your victims."

Was he? Was he really turning softer? If he did, he would be in big trouble. Grim Reapers weren't allowed to show any forms of compassion or sympathy to the souls they harvest.

His face hardened at the thought.

"Thanks again, Kirigiri. I better be going now. I left Hajime to fend for himself, and I'm not sure if he's going to make it with all those Wanderers roaming about." He chuckled.

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, questioning his actions.

"Why'd you leave him?" She asked.

"He ticked me off."

"Alright then. Hurry up and go before something bad happens to your apprentice. You know the consequences if you let him die before his punishment is over." She warned him, returning to the pedestal located near the gates.

Spreading his dark wings, the Grim Reaper shot down at an inhuman speed, creating a black vortex underneath him as he flew downward.

With a slight 'pop' in his ears, Nagito was back in the world of the living, hovering several miles above ground level.

Now, where had Hajime gone off to? Hadn't he explicitly told him to stay in one spot? Then again, he was a Mafia leader who was stubborn and never took orders from anyone but himself, so the albino would have to guess that he did move to another place after their argument.

The teenager's gray-green eyes scanned the ground, looking for any traces of a brown-haired blob.

His eyes snagged onto a peculiar place, where the ground was swarming with black worm-like things. Flying closer to the unknown organism, the Grim Reaper's stomach nearly turned upside down when he saw what it was.

They weren't black worms or large ants.

They were dark purple hands that protruded from the ground, swirling and curling around something in the shape of a sphere.

Nagito froze.

Oh, no.


	8. Chapter 8

The brown-haired boy scowled at the sky, staring after the black dot that magically vanished into the vast sea of blue. With a click of his tongue, he tore his eyes away from the sky, loosening his tie as he did so.

No one ever told him what to do, especially not the messenger of death, no matter how menacing he may look.

Hajime tugged on the sleeves of the black jacket that faintly smelled of Nagito, debating whether or not to take it off. By now, he didn't care about Wanderers or Death Reapers or what not. Sighing in exasperation, he shrugged off the jacket, the cold air hitting his skin as the warm embrace disappeared at a heap on the ground.

And that kiss.

That darned peck to the forehead. Hajime clutched his fists tightly at the thought. It annoyed him so much, to be weaker and to be more submissive than another person who wasn't even alive. The brunet kicked a stone in anger or at least tried to since his foot simply passed through the object untouched.

"Screw being dead," he groaned.

Where was he anyway? He had no idea where Nagito had dropped him off at, nor what he was supposed to do now no less.

The Grim Reaper had told him not to move and wait for his return but, psh, who would actually be stupid enough to listen to him? Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Hajime huffed as he continued traveling down the sidewalk (or at least he assumed it was one).

It was starting to get chilly, drafts of wind blowing past him. How was he supposed to get back to Hell now? He couldn't magically just create the vortex to Hell by himself. Just as he was pondering, a breathy voice whispered past his ear, carried by the evening wind.

"Hajime..." It whispered, brushing past his earlobe.

The brunet pulled a sharp three sixty, his hand instinctively reaching toward his back pocket for his gun.

Oh, that's right. He was dead and unarmed. Fun.

"Komaeda?" He asked. "Komaeda, I know it's you. Stop playing with me already."

The voice came again, this time louder.

"Hajime..."

This was uncanny. Definitely uncanny.

The wind halted and everything went silent. Hajime's senses heightened (a skill he'd learned over the course of his years as a mafia leader), and he just wished he had his taser at his side. It wasn't as good as a gun, but at least he would have some defense at his side.

Suddenly, a sharp, ear-piercing shriek cut through the pregnant silence, startling Hajime out of his wits. The boy barely had time to defend himself when a large black substance descended upon him in a wave, blocking out all the sunlight.

Another shriek came from the unknown creature, this time in pain and rage. Opening his eyes slightly, the scene unfolded in front of his eyes, stunning him.

"Huh...?" He gasped.

A light blue transparent shield was set up around him in a sphere-like shape, blocking the monster from touching Hajime. Tiny bolts of what seemed like lightning sparked at the top of the dome whenever the black thing tried forcing itself into it.

Now, Hajime was never a person to back away from a fight, no matter the circumstances, but in this case, he was defenseless, and some random thing that most likely came from Hell had somehow tracked him down. So all he could do was...

_Run._

He took off like a bullet, running away from the monster.

Wanderers can only be attacked by Grim Reaper scythes or their preferred weapons. It's either that or with the power of the Queen and King of the Afterlife. Nagito had told him.

Well, screw that. Hajime wasn't going to just sit there like a damsel in distress and wait for help. He didn't need Nagito to protect him. He was capable of doing everything by himself even if he was dead.

The mafia leader attempted to grab a nearby heavy tree branch to throw at the creature. However, instead of being able to pick up the discarded weapon, Hajime went through the object, tripping over his own feet. He mentally cursed at himself for not working out like he did every day when he was alive, resulting in his sluggish reactions.

Hajime tumbled downhill, his head hitting several tiny rocks along the way. Although he tried to stop his fall with his hands, there was no prevail.

He collapsed in a tangle of limbs at the bottom of the hill, his body sore.

Gritting his teeth to hold back a grunt, Hajime tried sitting up, only to be pushed down by a jolt of pain that erupted from his shoulder and downward.

A screech sounded from on top of the hill as the blob of black thundered down the grass with hunger filled in its soulless black eyes.

With no time to properly protect himself from the approaching danger, Hajime curled up into a fetal position, careful not to place any unnecessary pressure on his left arm. A rush of air blasted in his direction as a pair of feet tapped gently against the earth. The brunet could hear swishes and heavy footsteps on the ground.

With one final bellow in the sky, everything went deathly silent again.

"Hajime? Hajime?"

Someone was shaking him on the shoulder, right where his injury was.

He hissed in pain, his right hand flying to the top of his arm to ease the pain. He already knew that voice, and the first thing he did was punch the person in the face.

Or at least he tried to.

Nagito dodged the attack swiftly, catching Hajime's fist in his palm.

"Come on," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Let's go back. You require medical attention."

"Like hell I'm going back," Hajime growled, shrugging off Nagito's arm that lay around his shoulder as support.

"Stop wanting everything to go your way. Life isn't like that." Nagito grabbed the injured brunet by his waist, lifting him into the air.

"Put me down!" Hajime yelled. He didn't want to see Nagito again. The albino was just a pain in the neck for him. He never asked for someone like the white-haired boy to babysit him.

"Shut up already, would you?"

Something hard was brought down onto the back of his head, knocking Hajime out cold before he could respond.


	9. Chapter 9

The Grim Reaper, his heart thundering in his chest, watched as Hajime ran off in a frenzy, the creature hot on his tail.

Quickly, Nagito shot toward the ground, pulling out his scythe as he scooped up his jacket that lay discarded against the asphalt.

He heard a yelp and a shriek of terror as the dark purple substance descended the hill a couple of meters in front of him.

Wasting no time, the albino extended his wings and beat them hard against the wind, propelling himself forward at an alarming speed. He was just in time when he saw the brunet curled up in a ball on the ground, the shield that he had placed around him about to shatter into shards as the monster tried to force itself through.

Calmly, as if he'd seen and done this many times before, he landed in front of Hajime, his heels meeting the dirt. A gale of wind erupted from his weapon when Nagito swung it at the creature, causing it to coil back in fear.

It wasn't a Wanderer, he thought while slashing at the creature. It was something much worse, an omen that had taken the form of a monster. Nagito bent his knees so that he was crouching, then using all his leg power, launched his body up into the air with his scythe positioned above his head.

The purple blob lashed out instinctively at the messenger of Death, its tentacle-like arms stabbing the air, trying to hit the albino. Nagito merely cut them in half.

Swinging his blade in a wide arc, the Grim Reaper ended the supernatural being's life.

A screech of pain erupted from it as it writhed under the blade, particles of its body already vaporizing.

Nagito let his wings vanish when he witnessed the agonizing departure of the purple substance, falling gracefully to the ground and landing on the balls of his feet.

He jogged over to Hajime, panting slightly. The white-haired boy shook his shoulder softly, murmuring the brunet's name.

"Hajime? Hajime?"

A tanned hand slapped over the shoulder Nagito was shaking, a strangled hiss escaping Hajime's throat. Then, a fist came at his face. Nagito stopped it with his palm, his eyes glued to the mafia leader.

"Come on," he spoke blandly. "Let's go back. You require medical attention."

He attempted to lift the brunet, but Hajime just wouldn't let Nagito assist him.

"Like hell I'm going back." Hajime snarled.

Nagito sighed in irritation, internally groaning. Why can't he listen to him for once?

"Stop wanting everything to go your way," the messenger snapped. "Life isn't like that."

Despite the struggling, the albino wrapped his arms around Hajime's waist and lifted him up. The brown-haired male squirmed in his arms.

"Put me down!" He yelled, twisting and kicking.

"Oh for the love of- Can you just shut up?" Nagito had had enough. Using the butt of his weapon, he knocked out the flailing boy, rendering him unconscious.

Finally.

Some peace and quiet.

* * *

Nagito had immediately gotten to work when they arrived back in Hell, grabbing medical supplies from his cabinets. Hajime had apparently sprained his shoulder when he tumbled downhill. What an idiot.

Hajime had neglected to obey Nagito's orders, and now he paid for it. The albino snorted to himself. He hoped that the near-death experience would at least change the brunet's personality a bit so that he would be sensitive about the topic of Death.

The Grim Reaper was fed up with him brushing off the concept of the Afterlife like it was dust on clothing. Hajime needed to change. He was always so cold, so bossy and pushy. The exact opposite of what Nagito liked. This annoyed him even more.

Nagito stared at the steaming cup of tea in front of him, his face reflected on the surface of the green liquid. The steam was turning his glasses foggy. Speaking of change, he too needed to revert his personality back to the way it was before.

"You're getting softer, more compassionate. That's how souls of the dead can see you now," Kirigiri had told him.

How had he not noticed it before? There were frequent heart aches when he saw someone die in front of him, something he had never experienced before.

Nagito snuck a look at Hajime, who was resting peacefully in his futon.

It was all his fault.

It was Hajime's fault everything happened. He was the one who changed him. He was the source of all his troubles. That brown-haired boy who was unfazed by death. The one that he wanted to spark hope in. All his fault.

"Komaeda? Why are you staring at me?" Hajime's voice broke Nagito's train of thought.

"Why can't I?" He snapped with more hostility than he wanted to.

"Didn't I say that I didn't want to go back to Hell? You should have just let me die there." Hajime's eyes narrowed.

Nagito rolled his eyes.

"Why should I listen to you when you never listen to me?" He retorted. "I'm the superior one here."

"Why are you suddenly so rude?"

"Says the one who's always giving a cold shoulder when I'm trying to help you."

"Well, at least I'm not a lowlife servant who's bound to the freaking Afterlife."

"Yes, so what if I'm a lowlife? It's my duty."

"Lowlife. Useless, pathetic, dead human being. A boy with skin as pale as death itself. What did you do? Drown yourself?"

That was it. He had enough. Verbal insults were okay, but the cause of his death was a whole other level. The cage around his rage unlocked, and a rush of heat coursed through his veins. He felt the urge to punch something.

Nagito slammed his hands on the table, spilling his green tea onto the carpeted floor.

"You," He stomped toward the glaring brunet. "You little-"

Nagito attempted to bend over and haul Hajime up by his tie, but before he could do so, a searing pain snaked up his back.

The Grim Reaper gasped in pain, collapsing halfway onto Hajime's lap. His hand flew to the small of his back, and he was suddenly aware of a jagged hole torn in his jacket. His hand surprisingly remained steady as he placed it at eye level. It was stained with red, the liquid sinking into the lines of his palm.

"Komaeda? What the-" Hajime's breath hitched as he saw the blood.

"Here, let me help-" He started, about to stand up to get the first aid kit when Nagito pinned him down.

"I don't need help," the albino seethed as he carefully stood up.

He wobbled to the table, shrugging off his jacket to gain easier access to the wound. He lifted his shirt up and took some gauze and rubbing alcohol, starting to clean his wound. Strips of hot white pain traveled up and down his body as he applied the alcohol, and his arms had to recoil every time the piece of cotton met the wound.

All of a sudden, the piece of cotton disappeared from his hand, and his white shirt was being lifted over his head.

"What the f-" Nagito yelled as he felt himself being pulled backward into a source of warmth.

"Stop struggling. You'll make it worse." Hajime hissed, dabbing the alcohol over the wound.

"I- Ow! I said I didn't- Ow! That stings! I don't need help!" Nagito stubbornly said, his arms twisting to push himself off of Hajime.

"Shut up, four-eyes," Hajime spoke in a low voice.

"H-Hey!"

The mafia leader took the Grim Reaper's glasses in one hand and placed the edge of it in his mouth, leaving both of his arms free to restrain the injured male.

He looped his elbows under Nagito's arms, securing the white-haired boy in place while he struggled.

"Stop moving and let me help you, goddammit," Hajime growled through the pair of glasses clutched between his teeth.

Giving up, the male went slack in Hajime's arms, and finally, the brunet could properly dress his wound.

"Where'd you get it anyway?" He asked.

"Get what?" Nagito said as Hajime wrapped bandages around his stomach.

"The wound of course."

Nagito pondered over the question for a moment. Where had he gotten it? He vaguely remembered being hit yet injured by the creature.

"Uh... It must have been when I was fighting off the omen." He drawled out the words, scratching his head.

A moment of silence blanketed the two, and only the sound of scissors could be heard when Hajime cut the bandage off the roll.

"Thanks." Hajime blurted out.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For... saving me."

Hajime's eyes trailed to the floor, unable to meet Nagito's gaze.

"That still doesn't persuade me to change my mind about you." Nagito harshly replied, throwing his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry."

Nagito froze in his tracks. The greatest mafia leader in Japan was... sorry? Okay. There was definitely something wrong.

"Just get to the point." Nagito sighed. "What do you want? You want me to forgive you or what?"

Hajime clicked his tongue.

"I don't need anyone's forgiveness."

Aaaand, the old Hajime was back again. Perfect. Tsun Tsun hair seriously needed to stop changing personalities so often.

"I just want... a weapon." He finished.

"A weapon?" Nagito cocked his eyebrow in amusement. "What kind of weapon?"

"A taser."

"Why a taser?"

"Just... can I have one? Please...?"

It was so ridiculous seeing the dominant male become submissive. It was practically hilarious that Nagito had to laugh. His back ached with pain, but he couldn't keep it in.

"Stop laughing." Hajime clenched his fists. "It's not funny."

In a flash, Nagito's scythe was placed directly in front of Hajime's neck, a smirk flitting over the albino's features.

"Obviously I can't give it to you. It's prohibited in both Hell or Heaven. Anyone found using a weapon beside me will be sentenced to death." He mused, inching the blade closer.

Hajime didn't flinch nor make any of the slightest movements. He stood there, eyes boring into Nagito's gray-green ones.

"What would you do if I gave you one then?" Nagito tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Oh, the things that he could make the brunet do to receive the thing he wanted.

"Just. Give. Me. One." Hajime glared.

"What would you do? I truly am curious. What are your intentions with the taser anyway? It's not like it's going to harm any souls here. It's practically useless."

Seeing Hajime's face contort into an expression of irritation and anger made Nagito want to laugh until his stomach hurt. He never knew there was a submissive side to Hajime. He should take advantage of that more often.

"Alright, alright," Nagito waved his hand lazily, his scythe disappearing in a shower of gray sparks. "You can have one. Not a taser, but a gun. That's my deal."

Nagito drew a small pistol out of a nearby drawer, tossing it to Hajime. With an expert hand, the brunet caught it with ease.

"Now then," Nagito smiled slyly. "Terms and conditions apply. One. Don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Two. Don't use it unless absolutely necessary. Three. It works exactly like a real gun, so I'm pretty sure you'll manage on your own. Four. You owe me. Twice. One for saving your life and the other for this. Deal?"

Tension stacked on top of the silence as both males continued to stare at each other, none of them saying a word.

"Deal." Hajime finally said, pocketing the gun that Nagito had now given him to keep as his possession.

"Now then, remember this," Nagito's face turned stone cold. "Just because I gave you a form of defense and let you dress my wound doesn't mean I forgive you for your attitude. Until and unless you can change it, I'll still be treating you like this."

Without a glance backward, Hajime flopped onto his futon, drawing the covers onto his body without a word.

It was for the greater good, Nagito told himself. He needed to revert back to who he was before it was too late. He couldn't continue living on sympathizing over this random boy who had waltzed into his life. He couldn't risk it.

It was either his life or Hajime's.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already morning, and Nagito hadn't spoken a word to the brunet. He never questioned Hajime's wound, and so Hajime returned the favor. All he had done was pick him up by the waist to carry him as they soared upward into the world of the living.

He did keep his promise, huh.

But Nagito wasn't necessarily acting cold toward the brunet. He wasn't mirroring his actions or giving him the cold shoulder. The albino simply... had a lack of emotion. He didn't have a joyful face that Hajime had seen since he'd arrived at Hell. Instead, he had a calm and poised expression that rested over his features.

Hajime didn't dare to ask him where they were going, but only because he was sure it would anger Nagito again.

The albino's wing beats thundered in his ears as they arrived on the roof of a building. They landed on the edge, facing the myriad roads and streets of the city.

"We're in Hokkaido," Nagito spoke up, breaking the silence that blanketed the two people. "There will be two deaths, and as your job as the Grim Reaper's apprentice, you must establish them before their time of death. That's your task for today."

"How do you expect me to find two people who are about to die out of the thousands on these streets?" Hajime narrowed his eyes as he motioned to the congested city below him.

Nagito kept quiet, merely shrugging as an acknowledgment to Hajime's question.

Hajime clicked his tongue before settling himself at the edge of the rooftop.

Who were the victims? How was he even supposed to even find them? Everyone looked like ants on the ground, crawling and moving in groups. It was nearly impossible to locate two individuals in this mess.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. A faint yet piercing siren reached his ears, drawing his eyes to a particular road in the city.

A fire truck was rushing down the road, which would seem common to some people, but to Hajime, it wasn't. First of all, the truck was definitely traveling too fast. Way too fast. Secondly, there was a shape on top of the vehicle. Hajime almost didn't believe it at first, but he was positive that there was a human being that lay face-down on the roof of the car.

Instantly, the brunet knew who was going to die, and the shuffling next to him indicated that Nagito had also noticed.

"Well then, Hajime," Nagito spread his wings. "I see that you've realized who the next victims are. Lead me to them. If you fail, well, I might ask Junko to reassign you."

Was Nagito _blackmailing_ him? The albino had the _audacity_ to threaten him?

But then again, he was dead, and Nagito was his superior, as much as he hated it. There was nothing that could change that now. The gun Nagito had given him yesterday felt heavy in his back pocket, and his hand itched to hold it as a sign of reassurance. He seriously wanted to shoot something out of rage, but he had promised not to take it out until necessary.

Bottling up his frustration, Hajime let Nagito wrap his slender arms around his abdomen while he directed him to the victims.

"The girl in the pink hoodie on the sidewalk," he said, pointing to the person he was mentioning. "And the person on the back of the fire truck."

"Good job," Nagito mused. "Someone hijacked the fire truck, but I'm pretty sure you've already determined that with your analytical skills."

Hajime overlooked the praise. He wasn't a child anymore. He didn't need praises or rewards to motivate him. He would do what he willed, and that was that.

The screeching of tires against concrete brought the brunet back to reality as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

The duo was close enough to the accident that Hajime could see every single detail of what was transpiring.

With a great jolt of the vehicle, the man inside the truck attempted to brake before he hit the young girl crossing the road, but he had acted too gradual. The girl's body flew backward, the impact of the car against her body flinging her onto the jammed streets.

Hajime felt a shiver slide down his back as the girl collapsed, dead. But it wasn't over yet.

The figure on top of the truck flew off the roof due to inertia and dived right into a tree. One of the branches jutting out speared the figure through the neck, and they too went limp, now a corpse.

A gale of wind hit the brunet in his face as they descended to the crime scene.

Two translucent figures rose out from the bodies of the victims, stumbling absentmindedly over their feet. The girl in the pink hoodie was patting herself down, utterly confused at why and how she was uninjured. The figure who had flown from the truck, a girl with her hair in a ponytail, was sitting on top of the branch which had sent her to her death. Her face was blank, but Hajime could feel bewilderment radiating from her.

Nagito stepped toward the souls with his blade outstretched, prepared to collect them. Just when he was about to claim the dead, some sort of barrier formed around the two girls, blocking the weapon from reaching them.

The Grim Reaper's eyes widened the scantiest of a fraction before the scythe in his hand dissolved into dust.

"Komaeda...?" Hajime started. "Aren't you going to collect them?"

"They're a different case, Hajime," Nagito responded, stepping toward the two girls.

The gears in Hajime's mind turned as he endeavored to process the male's statement.

"They have unfinished business here, therefore they cannot travel to the Afterlife."

The girl in the pink hoodie looked at Hajime and Nagito, then at the female on top of the tree.

"Am... Am I dead?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Dang right." The girl on the branch muttered, chuckling imperceptibly.

"Aren't you supposed to be more shocked about dying?" Hajime inquired.

The girl with the ponytail (the one on the tree) laughed.

"Oh, wait. I'm actually dead?" She gasped. "Oh frick."

A laugh escaped her lips as she bent over to contain her giggling.

The girl with an instrument case on her back stepped forward, joining the discussion.

"I've been waiting for this day." She placed her hands on her hips in alacrity. "Although... I do have one last wish to fulfill."

"Well then, what is it?" Nagito sighed, folding his wings.

The two girls glanced at one another, a wicked smile starting to crawl up their faces.

"Chicken nuggets!" They shouted in unison, pumping their fists up in the air. They proceeded to high-five each other.

Hajime didn't know whether to express concern or disturbance.


	11. Chapter 11

When Nagito asked the two girls what their last wish was, he was expecting something along the lines of 'I wish to see my parents one last time and say that I love them' or 'I need to complete this task I was given when I was still alive'.

What he was not expecting, though, were the words 'Chicken nugget' to come out of their mouths.

Out of every soul he had reaped in his countless years of being the messenger of death, he hadn't once heard such an absurd request. Hajime, on the other hand, had a well-kept expression, but Nagito could sense his puzzlement coming from him.

"Both of you have the same wish?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah. We must have the best chicken nuggets in Japan!" The girl with the instrument case strapped to her back said in determination.

"Yeet." The girl with the ponytail agreed.

"The problem is," the girl in the pink hoodie mumbled, "The best chicken nuggets are in Tokyo, but we're in Hokkaido. How are we going to get there?"

"He has wings," Hajime said flatly, pointing to Nagito.

"Then you can carry us to Tokyo, no?" The ponytailed girl smiled.

"Yes, I do have wings, but I can't carry all three of you to Tokyo. Hajime's already heavy enough for me."

The brunet's head snapped to the Grim Reaper, irritation blossoming across his expression.

"Oh, now we're comparing weight? I'm only 147 pounds." He snapped.

"Which makes me two pounds less than you. My point is made." Nagito finished for Hajime, leaving him agape.

The white-haired boy turned back to the teenage girls.

"I do apologize for my apprentice's behavior. He's quite rowdy sometimes."

"Stop acting like you're the older one here!"

Nagito cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, but I am. By like a hundred couple years. Now shut your trap."

Clearing his throat, he proceeded in talking.

"We could take the subway." He shrugged. "But first, may I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Tina," The girl in the pink hoodie introduced.

"Arielle." The other one simply stated, snickering slightly at who knows what.

"Let's get on with it already," Hajime grumbled.

Yeesh. Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something? Or was it because of last night...?

Nagito shook off the thought. If Hajime wanted to continue being cold, let him do so. It was his problem if he didn't reincarnate anyway, not Nagito's.

"Soo..." Tina drawled out the word, "are we taking the subway or not?"

* * *

"You know," Tina clicked her tongue in amusement, "when you said subway, I wasn't imagining this."

Nagito looked up from his position.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, first of all, we're on TOP of a bullet train."

Indeed they were, speeding down the countryside while sitting on top of a train. Hajime was silent, positioned cross-legged on the roof.

Nagito ignored him.

"Hey! Tina!" Arielle shouted from the opposite end of the car. "Look at what I can do!"

Gaining a running start, the girl jumped off the car and onto the one behind it, landing perfectly on her feet.

The Grim Reaper was highly disturbed at her childish behavior.

"Can you do something else that doesn't require something dangerous? I'll get in trouble too if one of you die." Nagito ushered her back, pushing her when she refused to move.

"Peh. Party pooper." Arielle jumped back onto the car and with a huff, sat down next to Tina.

"And you," the albino turned toward the bored Hajime. "You should be learning how to be a proper Grim Reaper apprentice, not just sit there and do nothing."

"Well, excuse me if I'm being unproductive." Hajime made air quotes around the word 'unproductive'.

"I'll report you to Her Majesty." Nagito narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching out of annoyance.

Hajime groaned.

"Oh, it's always 'Her Majesty' this and 'Her Majesty' that. Stop using your position to blackmail me. What are you? Her pet or something?"

Rage bubbled up underneath Nagito's skin, but he kept it in check when he responded... in a violent way. He hoisted Hajime up by the collar as if he were a rag doll, staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"You want to die that badly?" He spoke nonchalantly.

"That's what I've been trying to ask for you since day one." Hajime rolled his eyes.

His scythe materialized in the messenger of Death's hand as he positioned it at the brunet's neck.

"Can you both keep quiet for a moment? Your bickering is annoying." A voice interrupted.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Nagito blinked as he turned around.

Tina and Arielle were amusing themselves with a game of cards, their eyes focused on the deck.

"Big Two," Tina stated.

"How'd you manage to get a deck? You didn't die with it." Nagito dropped Hajime like a piece of discarded trash. He would deal with him later.

"Arielle took it from you." Tina stuck her tongue out at him.

What? Since when? Nagito patted himself down, and she was telling the truth. His deck of cards that he carried around with him for entertainment purposes had disappeared.

"Get snatched." Arielle cackled, throwing down a couple of cards. "I win."

"What?! Arielle, NO!" The short-haired girl cried.

Arielle merely smirked in triumph and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"This is all your fault." Tina harumphed. "You and that spiky-haired boy's."

"How is it my fault? And for the record, my name is Hajime Hinata. H-A-J-I-M-E H-I-N-A-T-A." He growled.

Tina shrugged, recollecting the cards.

"Whatever you say, Tsun Tsun hair."

Hajime stiffened, rolling up his sleeves.

"You should know better than to anger me." He advanced toward Tina with murderous intent. "I could kill you in a split second." He threatened.

Tina stared up at him with a 'so what?' face.

"I don't really care if you kill me or not. I mean, I'm dead internally and externally, so killing me again won't do much of a difference."

"Same." Arielle pipped up, a grin etching up her face.

"You little-" The mafia leader started, his eyes turning into slits.

Tina and Arielle only laughed at Hajime's anger as Nagito struggled to restrain the brunet from attacking them.


	12. Chapter 12

Hajime was in a rather sour mood and Nagito just had to fuel it more by acting all high and mighty. Not to mention that Tina and Arielle were getting on his nerves, too. He had just enough of their nonstop yelling over their petty cards.

"Can you do something else that's more productive rather than play cards?" He sighed in agitation.

"Like what?" Tina replied, placing the cards back into the box.

"I don't know," Hajime rubbed his temples, "Something that won't bother me? Maybe you can start by sitting down and keeping your mouth shut."

Tina narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Freaking Tsun Tsun hair," Arielle groaned while making herself comfortable on the roof of the car. "Heyyy, Mr. Emo kid!"

Nagito raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You guys never told us your names so nicknames it shall be."

Nagito didn't respond.

"His many stations are there left until we get to Tokyo?"

Nagito thought for a moment, then replied, "Five. Which is approximately two more hours."

Great. Two more hours stuck with these two insane, sugar-high kids.

Hajime hastily made his way to the opposite side of the train compartment, wanting to avoid the Grim Reaper as much as possible. He didn't want to deal with the messenger of death as of now, no matter how attractive or intriguing he was.

The only sound in the air was the low hum of the train and the occasional thumping of the wheels on the railroad. At least Tina and Arielle had shut up now.

Hajime shut his eyes, his mind wandering off to the events last night, which, much to his dismay, were embedded in his mind like fragments of glass. The more he pondered over it, the more embarrassing it felt. Why had he even taken off Nagito's clothing anyway? It was a stupid thing he regretted doing.

But, the feeling of his skin was so soft, and he was so frail. At that moment, an urge to protect him (not that Nagito needed it anyway) gripped his mind. A dull ache in his heart began to grow, and Hajime didn't know what the cause was. It had started when Nagito started giving him the cold shoulder, so maybe it was because of that?

It certainly couldn't be because Hajime felt a sense of loneliness after Nagito had started ignoring him. Right?

Just as the brunet was about to doze off, his head bobbing slightly to force itself to stay upward, the soft tapping of footsteps traveled through his ears amid the sounds of the train.

Instinctively, due to his many years as a mafia lord, his ears perked up and his eyes snapped open. Hajime swung his head over his shoulder just when Tina came up behind him with her musical instrument in one hand.

With a quick intake of air, the short-haired girl blew into the instrument as her fingers slammed down on an imperfect chord right next to Hajime's ear. The male was momentarily deafened by the sound, his hand flying to his ear which now stung from the abrupt chord.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Hajime bellowed, his eyebrows scrunching up in anger.

Tina and Arielle fell onto their backs, clutching their stomachs as they laughed heartily.

Nagito turned his head around in confusion, wondering what all the chaos was about.

"Your face... was priceless..." Arielle managed to say between laughs, her body convulsing.

The tips of Hajime's ears turned red in frustration. Why were teenagers so annoying?

Once the two girls had calmed down from their laughing fit, Tina took her instrument (a melodica, Hajime noted) and blew into it once more. This time, instead of an ugly chord, a beautiful melody was produced.

Now, Hajime had never heard music in his entire life, and that was the truth. So when he heard those graceful notes floating through the air, he was instantly captivated, his breath caught in his throat.

Without warning, Tina suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in horror. She tightened her grip around her melodica as she waved it around furiously at who knows what.

"BEE!" The young girl cried, running around in circles with her melodica in tow. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"Tina," Arielle spoke, amusement dripping off the edge of her words. "You're dead. The bee can't touch you."

"That's actually true. Once you've died, you can't touch any living thing in this world, and they can't touch you." Nagito folded his arms as he stood up.

"Huh? Wait, really?" Tina blinked in confusion.

The yellow and black striped insect buzzed around the girl for a minute, and too much of her surprise went through her without a hassle.

"That just makes it even more creepy!" She shuddered, placing her instrument in front of her as a shield.

"So you're scared of bees?" Hajime chuckled.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm scared of anything that bites or stings. Like mosquitoes, bees, and anything tiny that can possibly eat through my skin somehow."

"But mosquitoes don't bite. They suck. Literally." Hajime pointed out.

Tina stuck up her ring finger at him.

"So if I bite you, would that make me intimidating?" Arielle asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"..."

"Hehehe."

A thought struck Hajime for a split second when Arielle joined the conversation. He still wasn't sure how she died, and her reason for her death. Tina was a simple pedestrian, who was unlucky enough to get hit by a speeding fire truck. But what about Arielle? How had she even gotten onto the truck in the first place?

"Hey Arielle," Hajime asked.

"Yeah? What do you want, tsun tsun hair?"

Hajime clenched his fist at the bothersome nickname, but let it slide just this once.

"How exactly did you pass away?"

The question knocked Arielle off her feet, and she had to hold on to Tina for support.

"How? Oh, hohoho," She laughed. "You really wanna know why and how?"

"What? Is there a problem with wanting to know?"

"Nah. Just... be mentally prepared, is all."

Mentally prepared?

"So. Funny story." She cleared her throat. "I was stalking some people. Two people, in fact. On top of a fire truck. Ridiculous, right?"

"Who were you stalking?" Hajime asked, his concern growing by the inch as Arielle's tale unfolded.

"I was stalking Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma."

"Wait, THE Shuichi Saihara? The second most famous detective in Japan? And Kokichi Ouma? The most notorious crime lord?" Tina blubbered.

Arielle nodded her head, pushing up her glasses with a smirk on her face.

"Hue, hue, hue. Indeed I was."

"Why?" Hajime asked.

Shuichi had been hot on Kokichi's tail ever since day one. As an infamous mafia leader himself (number one, in fact), he had been acquainted with Kokichi more than a couple of times.

The purple-haired boy was a liar and a manipulator, and he could twist his words anytime he wanted to make people believe in what he said.

Shuichi was intent on capturing Kokichi since he had defied him in many ways, such as slipping from his grip more than once.

"Now, you may be wondering why I was stalking them. Simple. I ship them."

Hajime choked on his saliva, a string of coughs erupting from his chest.

"Why?" Tina said, "I mean, I'm not homophobic or anything, but why to ship a famous detective with an infamous crime lord?"

"Because it's elementary, my dear Tinya. Elementary. It's obvious how they were a match made in heaven, soulmates even. Think about it, Kokichi always teases Shuichi every time he tries to capture him and sometimes lets him think that he's gotten the upper hand. It's so cute!" She squealed.

Hajime was tongue-tied, practically speechless. Nagito, on the other hand, was completely oblivious of the confound information. But then again, Hajime didn't expect him to know about this stuff. His job solely was to collect souls. Nothing more.

Furthermore, Hajime had always heard Kokichi bring up Shuichi every time they met for a 'reunion' of sorts. He would blabber nonstop about the detective, and how he was so gullible when it came to lies.

"Wait." Hajime's eyes turned into slits.

Arielle stopped fangirling, and Tina was watching the two, looking at Arielle then Hajime, and back again.

"How do you know all of this? Ordinary people wouldn't have any intel on Shuichi, yet along Kokichi. It's as if you've known them for a couple of years now."

The girl with the ponytail blinked once, twice, a flicker of worry appearing behind her glasses.

Suspicion was eating at Hajime, and he needed to know how Arielle knew about Kokichi and Shuichi. It was a habit. Hajime always needed all the information about his problem before he began to dissect it. His analytical skills probably drove this trait.

Arielle fiddled with her fingers and she swallowed nervously.

"Well..." She finally managed to cough out. "I'm dead, so I guess the truth won't impact much."

"You see," she started again with hesitancy lacing her sentences. "I worked for a secret organization under the name of Shuichi Saihara. I was his fourth in command, right after Kaede Akamatsu and Kaito Momota. My profile was incognito, so not many people knew about me. I was always there when Shuichi embarked on his missions to pinpoint and track down Kokichi."

"Then why were you up on the roof of the fire truck?" Hajime fired.

"The stalking thing was half true, at least. I was on patrol when Shuichi came across Kokichi, and I stopped to admire my ship. But then, my superiors told me that there was a hijacker working for Kokichi that had taken over a fire truck. I was to go stop it. Luckily, the fire truck was still there when I came to it, and the hijacker had just managed to get the vehicle started. So I climbed aboard the car and... I guess you know what happened already." She sighed.

A prolonging silence settled between the quartet.

"Then Hajime, how do you know about the two boys if the information is so secretive?" Tina inquired.

"That is to remain a secret." He said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I already told you mine, so shouldn't you tell me yours?" Arielle shot back. "If you don't, I'll make Tinya blast some notes into your ear."

"Do it. I don't care. I'm still not telling." Hajime zipped his lips with an invisible zipper and threw away the key to emphasize his point.

On Arielle's cue, Tina started playing random songs on her melodica, which were more annoying than the last. The notes were off-key as if the musician was playing the melody a half step down, the notes clashing together in an agonizing harmony that made the brunet's ears bleed.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Hajime yelled. "I'll tell you!"

Arielle grinned.

"I was a mafia boss..." He trailed off. "That's why I wasn't kidding when I said I could kill you whenever I wished."

Arielle tilted her head.

"Out of all the mafia leaders in Japan, how come I've never heard your name? Hajime Hinata... I'm positive I've never heard that name before."

Seriously. Was she an idiot or something? How did she even get into the secret organization?

"I had an alias." Hajime started blandly.

"Alias... Alias..." Arielle mumbled incoherently to herself.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her head snapped upward.

"You're- You're- But, how?"

"I take my privacy more seriously than you do. Only a couple of people know who I really am."

Why was he telling all this to a stranger again? The Afterlife was seriously messing with his mind.

"Wait for what?" Tina looked up from her mini keyboard, suddenly aware of the conversation between the two. "I heard that Hajime's a pervert? Or something?" She stared at Arielle. "Sorry. I have really bad hearing."

The secret agent burst into laughter again, the corners of her eyes tearing up.

"What? Did I not say that correctly?" Tina asked innocently.

"As a person living with him for two months, I can fully support your claim." Nagito chimed in, solemnly closing his eyes.

"Really?" Arielle and Tina gasped in unison.

"I am not a pervert!" Hajime defended himself, his face beginning to heat up in bashfulness.

"Says the one who took my shirt off without my permission." Nagito rolled his eyes.

"That was to help you dress your wound!"

"Sure," the albino rolled the word on his tongue in a taunting manner.

Oh, how he detested him.

"Oh~" Arielle snickered. "You took his shirt off for him, huh? What's the next step?"

Tina let out a cackle, bending over to contain her hysterics.

Layers of red appeared on Nagito and Hajime's faces, and the atmosphere turned uncomfortable for the two males.

"S-SHUT UP!"


	13. Chapter 13

"This is Tokyo Station. Please watch the gap as you exit the train." A female voice echoed over the loudspeakers. It was muffled, though, due to the clamoring crowd bustling on the platform.

Nagito took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The girls' enthusiasm was tiring him. Luckily, during the last hour of the trip, Tina and Arielle had fallen asleep, so Nagito was able to dwell in his own thoughts for a while without being disrupted.

"Come on! We need to get to those chicken nuggets!" Arielle exclaimed, jumping off of the bullet train.

Tina followed through, and so did Hajime.

"Yeesh. You don't need to be so over excited." Hajime clicked his tongue.

"But she does have a point," Nagito added in. "If I don't return these souls by 6 P.M., I'll get in trouble."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Tina grabbed Hajime by the arm and attempted to tug him along with her.

A hiss flew past the brunet's lips as she did so, and he recoiled, snatching his hand back. His hand flew over to his shoulder in a protective embrace.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He growled in hostility.

"Sorry, sorry." Tina backed away. "Are you hurt, though?"

Hajime stayed silent, cradling his shoulder.

"He's injured." Nagito supplied.

"How?"

"Uh... Something happened." He didn't go into detail. The less the dead souls knew about the Afterlife and its properties, the better. There was no need to give them an explanation of their private lives.

To much of his relief, Tina didn't ask anything else.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Arielle chanted.

The quartet weaved through the crowds of people, passing through them easily. They soon made it to the main roads, the capital city packed as ever.

"So where exactly is this place?" Hajime asked, looking at Nagito.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that it's somewhere in a square..." The albino grabbed a nearby brochure from a tourist center and started reading.

"The place is quite popular, so it should be on this map somewhere."

His jade eyes scanned the map, flitting over the many tourist attractions and popular destinations. But where was the convenience store that sold the best chicken nuggets?

"Here. Can I?" Tina stretched out her hand, beckoning Nagito to give her the map.

He handed it to her.

The musician squinted her eyes as she read the map. Her face was nearing the paper every time her eyes moved to a different place. But why?

"Here!" She jabbed a finger at a certain place on the map. "It's only a half hour walk, so I guess we'll be fine."

"It's _only_ half an hour." Hajime mocked.

"I could take them both there myself since I have wings, and leave you here to defend yourself. Would you like that?" Nagito countered.

The brunet's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It says that it's two streets down and then we take a left and right, then left?" Tina narrowed her eyes as she read out the directions.

"Hey, uh, Tina?" Nagito spoke up.

"What?"

"Are you having trouble reading the map?"

"Sort of...? I used to have glasses even though I wear contacts at night, but I think they fell off when I was hit. So I forgot about them and now my eyes are dying."

"I could lend you mine," Arielle said, giving Tina her glasses.

"It doesn't match my eyesight." She sighed.

"How about mine?" The Grim Reaper took his glasses off and handed it to the girl.

Truth be told, he never really needed glasses. He only wore them because it was an important item in his past life, so he always carried it around.

"Is it even the same as mine?" She frowned, trying it on. "Whoa."

"I guess you could say it's kind of magical. It fits the vision of whoever wears it. You can take it for the time being. I don't mind."

"Oh... Thanks." She smiled.

Arielle, who had been reading the map when the conversation between Nagito and Tina occurred, looked up from the piece of paper.

"Oh, wow." She widened her eyes. "Is that Mr. Emo kid? He looks so different? Like less introverted and more intimidating."

Nagito's face flushed slightly at the compliment, but he quickly regained his composure.

Arielle nudged Hajime.

"Isn't that riiiiiiight?" She winked at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Hajime said hastily, turning his head away from the three.

"Oh, come on. Doesn't he look better without glasses on? Come on, admit it." Arielle coaxed him into submission.

"Well... I guess. I did tell him to take them off for a while. And he did but he put it back on again."

Was that disappointment Nagito heard in Hajime's voice? Was he disappointed that the Grim Reaper had started wearing his glasses again?

"Gaaaaaaaaaay~" Arielle snickered.

A pinch of red appeared on Hajime's cheeks, and his mouth opened and closed silently.

"I'm one hundred percent straight." He said in a threatening tone.

The secret agent brushed it off, laughing at his remark.

"Whatever you say, Tsun Tsun hair."

"I am NOT a tsundere!"

"Then are you homosexual?"

"Shut the hell up."

Arielle giggled hysterically, prancing about.

"Hey, Tinya~" she sang.

"What? Why is everyone calling my name these days?"

"Help me ship these two." She pointed at Hajime and Nagito. "I need a ship name for them."

Ships? What did boats have to do with anything?

"What are your names again?" Arielle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Our names do not matter to you," Nagito said blandly.

"Ugrhgh, well there's Hajime, but I need Mr. Emo kid's name. Oh, well. I'll just name them Hemo."

"Sounds like Nemo." Tina pointed out, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. Then give me your last name at least?" Arielle crossed her arms.

"Komaeda," Nagito answered. Giving this last name wouldn't do much harm, would it?

"NO!" Hajime whipped his head around. "Why did you-" He groaned midway through his sentence, running a hand through his brown locks of hair in distress.

"Aha!" Arielle snapped her fingers. "Komahina it is! Yeeeeeet!"

Komawha?


	14. Chapter 14

What Hajime hated more than life itself was probably people wasting his time. As Nagito had said before, their time was limited, and they had to make it back to the Afterlife at six. Then why were they still wasting their time loitering in the streets?

To make matters worse, Arielle and Tina hard started _shipping_ him. His hands itched to pound something into dust.

"Admit it, he looks better without glasses on, right?" Arielle wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well... I guess. I mean I've told him to take it off, but then he just put it back on again." He mumbled. He never did like sharing his opinions. It was a pain.

Nagito cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three people.

"Let's hurry up. We've got to travel half an hour." He started walking through people, and Tina and Arielle followed suit.

Hajime sighed in exasperation, shoving his hands in his pockets before he followed the rest of his companions.

There were more and more people as they proceeded further into the city, and the number of cars increased.

Hajime had been to Tokyo before, to manage some affairs. But he had never actually taken the pleasure of traveling through the majestic city. Skyscrapers reached into the blue of the skies disappearing into low clouds. Street lights flashed bright red, yellow and green. People descended into subway stations and there were bikes everywhere.

Nagito was leading the way, his face unfazed as he weaved through the crowds. Tina and Arielle were blabbering about anime and manga, whatever that was.

Hajime was at the end of the group, his demeanor nothing but of boredom. Sure, the city was intriguing, but he never signed up to babysit two fourteen-year-olds who wanted chicken nuggets as their last wish. Heck, he didn't sign up for any of this.

Eventually, to much of his relief, they finally found the convenience store.

"Whoaaaaa~" Tina and Arielle gasped in awe. In front of them were neatly packed chicken nuggets, coming with dips and even wasabi.

The two girls each took one pack and scurried out of the store. They sat down next to the doors, their legs stretched out as they opened their meals, content with what they had.

Tina plopped a nugget into her mouth, and her eyes instantly sparkled with delight.

"This is actually really good! Arielle, did you eat one yet?" She turned to look at the girl. "Arielle? Hello?"

The girl with the ponytail was frozen, the piece of chicken hovering before her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and they were glued to something across the street.

"Arielle? You okay?" Tina shook the girl's shoulder to snap her out of her daydream.

"They- They- I-" She was speechless. She pointed a shaky finger at a couple across the street, who was sitting at a café.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tina asked again.

Hajime glanced across the street, curious at what made Arielle become paralyzed in shock.

Sitting at a pristine white table was a short purple-haired male and a blue-green haired man who had a cap on.

"It's- It's- Oumasai!" She cried, her food now forgotten. "I was right! I was right!"

"Right about what?" Nagito asked, looking at the couple.

"It's Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma! They're dating!"

Hajime choked, coughing profusely.

THE Kokichi Ouma with Shuichi Saihara? Hajime found it hard to believe. He didn't buy the information that Arielle gave the first time, but now having seen the evidence, there was no denying it.

The Supreme crime lord of Japan was dating the famous detective. What a plot twist.

"I can now die in peace." Arielle flopped onto her back dramatically while plopping a chicken nugget into her mouth. "They're so cute." She mumbled.

"You want a nugget?" Tina asked Hajime, extending own to him.

"No."

"How about you?" She offered Komaeda the same nugget.

"No, thanks. I need to check on something, so I'll be right back." The albino pivoted on his heel and walked to the back of the convenience store.

"Arielle!" Tina whispered rather loudly.

"What?" Arielle replied, dazed.

"Let's trick Komaeda." She grinned maliciously.

Oh, dear.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Arielle smiled slyly.

"Hot sauce." Tina chuckled darkly.

"Hajime, come execute the plan with us!" Arielle rubbed her palms together.

"No. I don't do such ridiculous things." He huffed.

"But it's revenge, isn't it? From observing you guys, you seem to hate him for some reason, and he ignores you. So why not take this opportunity and avenge yourself?" Tina coaxed.

Conflicting feelings bubbled within Hajime as he thought over the offer. It was true that he wanted to get back at Nagito, but at the same time, it wouldn't be so nice to a person who had saved his life twice.

"Sure." He found himself saying.

"Yes! Now, all we have to do is dig a hole inside the chicken and fill it with sauce."

Using a plastic knife, the girl dug a crater inside the piece of food while Arielle poured in a packet of Tabasco sauce.

"Your job is to persuade him to eat it. Can you do that?" Tina instructed.

"Yeah."

A voice cut through their conversation, startling the three.

"Uh... Are you guys okay? Why are you smiling like that?" Nagito tugged on his hoodie, suddenly uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." Tina lied smoothly. "We just saw a seagull fly into a trash can."

"Yeah. And it did it TWICE." Arielle added on.

Hajime cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. It was quite a sight."

"Okay...?" Nagito raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys ready to go yet?"

"No, just a little bit more time. Hajime has something to tell you. Right, Hajime?" Arielle faked a cough.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah. You should try one of these chicken nuggets. They actually taste good." He plopped one piece into his mouth to show him.

"Come on, take one." He handed the Tabasco sauce filled nugget to Nagito.

Hesitantly, the Grim Reaper took the food and ate it. A rush of hysteria bubbled inside Hajime as Nagito's face turned beet red.

Tina and Arielle started laughing insanely, clutching their stomachs when Nagito rushed inside the store to grab a bottle of cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The messenger of death yelled between gulps of water. His face was entirely red, and he was licking his lips every second to get rid of the spicy feeling coating them. It almost made Hajime want to finish the job for him.

Wait...

What?

He discarded the embarrassing and random thought when he felt himself laughing along, unable to keep it back. It was a funny feeling, laughing. He hadn't done it in a long time. Seven years at most.

His chest heaved as he noticed Arielle, Nagito, and Tina staring at him with bewildering eyes, their jaws agape.

"What?" His face hardened again.

"We've never heard you laugh," Tina said.

"I laugh all the time."

"No, you don't." Nagito countered, downing another mouthful of ice water. "That's a nice change for once."

Hajime averted his gaze from Nagito, his face turning warm.

"Oh! Hehehehe~" Arielle laughed again. "If we can make Hajimeme laugh, then we can make him blush again, right?" She prodded Tina with her elbow.

"What? Sure? Whatever you say." Tina replied absentmindedly.

"Okay. Hajime, you stay here. Tina, follow me." The agent grabbed Nagito by the wrist and tugged him along with Tina at her heels.

What the hell were they planning this time?

* * *

What seemed like eleven thousand thirty-seven years later, Arielle came back, a sly grin plastered on her face.

Hajime had almost fallen asleep waiting for them to return.

"What did you do." He growled.

"This." With a wave of her arms, Tina and Nagito appeared behind her.

Except... Nagito wasn't Nagito anymore. Instead of his usual gloomy jacket and hood, he now wore a green coat with red drawstrings and squares near the right chest. His hoodie was off, exposing the fluffy locks of hair. He looked so different, it stunned Hajime.

"Ta-dah! What do you think? Striking, isn't he?" Arielle snickered.

"Where'd you get the coat?" Hajime inquired, ignoring her question.

"Oh, I have my ways."

"She stole it from a store." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it isn't called stealing if you're already dead."

"You nearly gave that old woman a heart attack when you magically lifted the coat with your invisibility."

"Shshshsh! No one needs to know about that..."

Nagito was shuffling his feet, staring at the ground. Arielle was right. He was better looking when he wasn't all introverted and edgy. Hajime had to admit that. Nagito almost looked beautiful if it weren't for the fact that his skin tone was pale as a sheet of clear snow.

"HAJIME'S BLUSHING!" Arielle yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Was he? Hajime touched his face, and to much of his dismay, it was growing hotter by the second.

He turned his head away quickly, concealing the forming layers of red.

"GAY!" Arielle shouted at the flustered brunet, teasing him even more.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"It's okay to be gay." Arielle bobbed her head. "Embrace your gay thoughts. Become one with them."

"You can't catch my gay thoughts."

"Hah! So you admit that you're gay!"

"No! You can't catch them because I have none."

A lie, his subconsciousness rebutted. You had two already, it reminded him.

Arielle snorted, rolling her eyes so hard they seemed to disappear at the back of her head.

"Uh, you guys done yet?" Nagito interrupted. "I have a deadline for my souls, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we're done here. We're satisfied, so now you and your boyfriend can return to Hell." Arielle beamed.

"Thanks for everything." Tina laughed. "I had the best time of my life."

The two girls were still smiling when Nagito collected their souls with a flick of his blade, transferring them to the golden crystals hovering above his wings.

Nagito began shrugging off his green jacket, replacing it with his old one.

"Wait!" Hajime blurted out. "Can you uh... leave that on for the time being?"

He mentally cringed at his words. He sounded like he was flirting or something. It disgusted him. Romantic feelings were cheesy and he had no need for them.

"Why?" Nagito tilted his head.

"Just do it."

Nagito stared at Hajime for a couple of seconds more before folding his back jacket into a neat pile and placing it over his arm.

"Come on," he wrapped his arms around Hajime's waist and unfurled his wings. "We have some souls to deliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passes out nets* catch those gay thoughts >:3


	15. Chapter 15

It hurt.

It hurt everywhere.

Agonizing pain coursed through his body, overwhelming his senses until he couldn't think straight.

He couldn't open his eyes. The pain blinded him. He couldn't move his limbs. They throbbed and ached when he attempted to do so.

There was something on his face, keeping his mouth shut. His arms were next to his head, and there was something impaling his right hand. His body was limp, and a sudden draft of wind sent shivers down his spine.

"Not so threatening, are we now?" A young, cocky voice taunted.

A chorus of laughter erupted from around him.

"Hey," the voice snapped. "Look to me when I talk to you."

His eyelids were glued shut, so he wasn't able to even if his life depended on it.

A spasm of pain shot through his body as pressure was harshly applied to the gaping wound in his stomach.

He wanted to scream in pain. To bite his lip until it bled. His hands attempted to clench into fists out of reflex, but the dull ache in his hand reminded him that there was a knife embedded in his palm.

"Doesn't it feel good for a masochist like you?" The voice said again, gaining more laughter. "Why don't we add in more for your pleasure?"

No! He wanted to scream. Hot tears burned beneath his eyelids, threatening to spill.

The tiny sound of a blade being unsheathed echoed in his ears. A cold feeling resided at the delicate skin of his stomach.

"Why don't I just slit your throat instead and end your miserable life?"

He shook his head weakly in hopes that the mysterious person would leave him alone.

"Well, too bad."

The knife came plunging down, and-

"Komaeda? Komaeda, you okay?"

Someone was shaking him vigorously. The albino's eyes snapped open. They were moist.

"You okay? Is there a problem?"

Nagito's eyes met olive ones as he realized that Hajime was hovering over him.

He shuddered, taking in a shaky breath.

It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reached for his glasses, placing them on.

Hajime's mouth twitched downward into a slight frown.

"We have work to do, so we better hurry." Nagito swung his legs over the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

"Are we collecting souls again?" The brunet yelled from outside.

"No," The Grim Reaper replied, throwing on his black hoodie.

"Hey, what happened to the green jacket?" Hajime asked once Nagito came out of the bathroom.

The albino shrugged.

"We need to assist Her Majesty with her duties today, so stay as close to me as you can."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Hajime clamped his mouth shut.

Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they roamed the castle of Hell. Eventually, they came to a stop at a small booth near the throne room.

"Huh? What's this?" Hajime prodded at the closed curtains.

"It's where I get my jobs for the day. Here, I'll teach you since you'll have to do it one day when I'm busy."

He tapped his fingers on the mini wooden desk in front of the curtains three times.

"Nagito Komaeda." He said, reaching a hand through the velvet curtains.

His hand came in contact with a paper scroll, and with a slight tug, his hand was free.

Hajime watched in awe as the messenger of Death unrolled the list, multiple instructions engraved onto the paper in ink.

"So the first job out of the three we have for today is to certify the freshly reaped souls," Nagito instructed.

"How do we do that?"

"We make them death certificates, basically. Their profiles will be in the archive, so the Queen can access them anytime."

Nagito wrapped his arms around the brunet's stomach as he heaved him off of the floor. The two males flew to another building, this time a smaller one with a line of people coming through the doors.

"Alright. All you have to do is to ask their name, cause of death, status, death day, and age." Nagito dropped a pile of papers into his hands while tossing a pen at him.

"Go on. You're not the only one doing this." Nagito rubbed his temples as he beckoned the first victim over.

"Name?"

* * *

Hajime groaned next to him, stretching in his chair as his joints popped.

"How do you deal with this every day?" Hajime mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Caffeine."

"They have coffee in Hell?"

"Well, of course. What do you think we are? Hooligans?" Nagito chuckled, stacking his papers into one neat pile.

Standing up, he took Hajime's share of work and tossed it into the air, where it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"The second task is to tame the rogue souls. This is a bit of a hassle, so stick with me."

Hajime clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest.

"These souls are mischievous, so you'll have to keep an eye out for them. If not, well, you'll end up in a worse situation you are in right now."

"It can't be worse than what I'm experiencing."

* * *

"OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK! IT'S EVEN WORSE!" Hajime screamed as he plucked tiny little white blobs off of his shirt.

Nagito would have laughed if it weren't for the Choubites that were climbing up his hoodie and using the tail of his hood as a swing.

"Heard them into the gates!" Nagito hastily motioned to the fence placed at the center of the area.

Nagiro swung his scythe in an arc, trying to get the Choubites to back away and into the cage.

The translucent souls laughed, dancing merrily as they continued to taunt Nagito and Hajime by toying with them.

"Hajime! Are you done yet?" Nagito bellowed as he poked the last soul behind the gates.

There was no response, only the chittering of the Choubites. A nagging feeling prodded against his ribcage as he continued to yell his apprentice's name.

"Hajime?!"

His ears perked up as a ghost of a name passed through his ears.

"Ko... ae... da..."

Rushing to the source of the faint sound, Nagito found himself looking at a deep pit, one where all the remains of the once living were placed into.

A tanned arm protruded amidst the skulls and bones. A circle of Choubites was circling the arm, their legs kicking upward every time they chanted an unknown word.

"Hajime!" Nagito leaped into the pit, his feet crunching the broken bones

With the remaining amount of strength he had, he pulled on the arm. It wasn't budging. There wasn't enough power to pluck Hajime out.

Nagito gritted his teeth, unfurling his wings and beating them as hard as he could to propel himself upward.

Little by little, Hajime's second arm showed up, and the albino hooked his elbows underneath his armpits and tugged. The brown-haired boy's body emerged from the pit with a 'plop'.

His chest heaved for air as he coughed, curling up on the ground.

Nagito wiped the sweat from his brow. Hajime was covered in gray-pink goo, his white shirt now a faded pink.

"Why don't you take a bath first?" The Grim Reaper suggested.

"Yeah... That's... That's a good idea..." Hajime panted, wiping the excessive slime off his face.

Nagito almost didn't have the strength to fly back due to his sore muscles that knotted in his wings.

"I'll bring your lunch up in a short while." He said, closing the bathroom door behind him. "Freshen up quickly."

Nagito dragged his flimsy legs over to the cafeteria. He had never felt so tired before in his life. He had always done his jobs singlehandedly, so he was used to completing it quickly.

But ever since Hajime came along, his workload became ten times as tedious. And to top it all, Hajime was still being as cold as ever, another annoyance for Nagito to deal with.

"H-Hey, Komaeda." A timid voice spoke up next to him, disrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, Tsumiki, you almost scared me half to death."

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

"It's fine, it's fine. Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" He asked while filling up two plates of food for Hajime and him.

"O-Oh, yes." The purple-haired girl fumbled with the bag she carried, retrieving something from inside.

She pulled out a small bottle, handing it to the Grim Reaper.

"I h-heard you mention t-that your w-wings hurt occ-occasionally, s-so I t-took the liberty of coming u-up with a type of l-lotion that would help soothe the muscles in y-your wings.

"Oh." Nagito took the bottle, examining its contents. Inside the glass container was a green lotion that smelled of faint citrus.

"You really didn't need to waste your extraordinary talent on someone like me." He stated. "With such outstanding talent as yours, you should be tending to patients, not helping my sore muscles." He laughed.

"P-please don't talk about y-yourself that w-way, Komaeda." Mikan stuttered.

"It's okay. I was only kidding. You know I don't do that anymore." He balanced the two trays in his hands, turning his head and flashing a smile at the nurse. "Thanks for the lotion."

Mikan bowed slightly as he exited the door.

* * *

When he arrived at his room, Hajime wasn't out of the shower yet, much to his surprise. He placed the food next to his futon and sat down in front of his desk. He desperately wanted to sleep even though he'd only been awake for five hours. Alas, he had work to do. He needed to finish up the invitations for the party Her Majesty decided to hold in a couple of weeks in honor of the people who played a part in collecting the souls they had up until now.

He sighed, picking up the elaborate calligraphy pen. The black ink bled onto the paper as he started writing formally, inviting all the important members of the Afterlife to the ball.

And, yes, who said Hell couldn't have fun? If it had coffee, it sure did have parties, too. The Afterlife isn't all about suffering, reincarnation, and pain, after all.

The bathroom door opened, bringing Nagito back to reality.

Without looking behind him, Nagito pushed up his glasses and spoke to Hajime.

"Your food is next to your futon. Eat up." He stated.

"Oh, uh, thanks. But have you seen my clothes?" Hajime replied, rummaging through the closet.

Nagito turned away from his work and looked behind him.

He regretted it immediately.

Hajime wasn't wearing a shirt, the only article of clothing he had on being the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I can't seem to find them anywhere." Hajime fumbled through the drawers.

"Uh. Uhm." Nagito stuttered.

Thinking back to it now, the Grim Reaper had always thought of Hajime as a skinny person. But without his shirt on, he could clearly see rippling muscles that indicated that Hajime had worked out when he was alive.

"Komaeda? Hello?" Hajime waved a hand in front of his face.

Since when did he get here so quickly?

Nagito struggled not to look down, which forced his eyes to meet Hajime's.

"Oh, uh." He was tongue-tied yet again.

"What?"

"I, uh, sent it to the laundry, so you don't have any clothes... You can wear mine, though. If you don't mind." Nagito hoped Hajime wouldn't see the blush on his face.  
He bit his lip and averted his gaze.

"Alright, then."

Hajime pulled out the green jacket Nagito had worn yesterday along with a pair of pants and a white t-shirt, disappearing into the bathroom once more.

It was too hot. It was way too hot in this room. Or was it just him?

The pale boy pressed his face against the cool wooden surface of the table. Was he running a fever? He rarely got fevers even with his weak immune system. Then why was his forehead and cheeks burning?

"Komaeda?" Hajime's voice called again, causing him to stiffen.

"Are you alright? You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry over me. You're fine. Uh, I mean, I'm fine. Yeah. Okay. Meet me outside after you've finished your food. Okaybye." The white-haired boy shot out of the door like a lightning bolt, his heart thumping wildly against his chest.

Once the door was closed, he took a handful of his white shirt, breathing heavily.

What was that just now?


	16. Chapter 16

Hajime met Nagito outside when he was finished with his meal, locking the door with the key the albino had given him a couple of minutes ago.

"So, what's our last job for the day?" Hajime asked, shoving his pockets in Nagito's green jacket.

"It's to clean the altar," Nagito said, adjusting his glasses which were gradually slipping off his nose.

"You know you don't have to wear them, right? You look better without them anyway." Hajime huffed, repeating the statement for the third time. Truth be told, he really wanted Nagito to ditch those glasses. The albino looked more confident and determined without them on.

"No. I want them on." Nagito replied, walking away.

"Fine, then." Hajime's heart dropped in disappointment. "Then tell me what the altar is."

"The altar?" Nagito kicked open a door, its hinges creaking as the wood opened to reveal a supply of items used for cleaning. "It's where the horrid souls are killed."

"Killed?" Hajime echoed, his arms fumbling as Nagito tossed him two brooms, pails, mops, sponges, and bars of soap.

"Yeah, killed. You know that Her and His Majesty decide whether a soul is deemed fit for the Afterlife or not. Sometimes they're not so merciful and well," the Grim Reaper shrugged. "That's where they execute them."

Hajime shuddered slightly as he wobbled on shaky knees, his arms unable to support all the weight.

"Help me carry some, would you?" He snapped, almost dropping the sponges.

"I need to fly you there. I can't carry a broom while I'm carrying you." Nagito countered, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist.

The sound of heavy wing beats filled the air as they ascended into the crimson sky. Hajime noted how skinny Nagito's arms were as they circled his stomach. He needed to make him eat more.

Hajime could see a small hill in the distance after a couple of minutes of flying.

"Is that the altar?" Hajime asked.

"Yes. It's quite different than you expected, isn't it?"

"Not really. I thought it would-" His words were cut short as Nagito suddenly toppled sideways in the air, causing Hajime's stomach to flip.

"Hey! What's your problem?" He glared up at the pale boy.

His menacing gaze faltered when he saw Nagito's face, which was contorted into pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Hajime asked when the messenger of death righted himself again.

"Yeah," he winced visibly. "Just a little cramp. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

Once they had landed on the ground, Nagito took the supplies needed to clean the place and sauntered off, beckoning Hajime to follow him.

"This is where you refill the water bucket." The white-haired boy instructed, using the well to pump water into the metal pails.

"Remind me why I'm doing this dirty work again?" Hajime growled as he rolled up his sleeves, soaking the sponge in the bubbly water.

"Because you're my apprentice, and you work for Hell now." Nagito blandly said from the air while dusting the cobwebs from the corners of the altar.

Hajime gripped the sponge tighter and continued vigorously scrubbing the floor, the faded red color of blood washing away with the clear water.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded like so. Dip, wash, scrub. Dip, wash, scrub. Hajime's leg and arm muscles were burning once he had finished cleaning the floor, a layer of sweat coating his forehead.

"I think I'm done here," Hajime yelled loud enough for Nagito to hear.

"Same for me. Let's go return the supplies, and then we can go back."

Hajime nearly collapsed on his futon when the two returned to the room, having put away the cleaning items already.

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Soft shuffling noises passed through his ear, and he lifted his head high enough to see the source of the sound.

Nagito had taken off his shirt, his gradient black and red wings wrapped around him like a cocoon. His hand was coated with a green substance, and he was attempting to reach behind him.

"Komaeda?" Hajime pipped up, scaring the albino.

"I thought you were asleep." Nagito wrapped his wings tighter around him to cover his exposed skin.

"I wasn't." He frowned. "You need help?"

For some unknown reason, his offer took Nagito entirely by surprise, and the male turned his head away from the brunet.

"No, it's fine. I can manage." Nagito tried again, his arm still unable to reach the back of his wings.

Hajime walked over to the pale boy and gingerly touched the place where the wings protruded from the Grim Reaper's back.

With a yelp, Nagito jumped backward, his wings quivering.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Hajime stumbled over his words, backing up.

"It's just a little sensitive, that's it. I usually don't let anyone touch my wings..."

"What are you even trying to do?"

"My wings were sore for a couple of days, so Tsumiki, the head of the health committee in the Afterlife, created a lotion for me, and I'm trying to apply it now. But... it's not going so well."

"Lay down on the bed."

"What?"

"Lay down on the bed. I'll help you." Hajime offered yet again.

Nagito gave Hajime a look of doubt and hesitancy before handing him the lotion and laying face down on his bed with his wings outstretched. Sitting between his legs, Hajime tenderly placed his calloused hands on the wings, smoothing them out.

Nagito stiffened, his whole body going rigid as Hajime's warm skin came into contact with it.

"Relax, would you? I won't do anything stupid." Hajime laughed.

His wings sagged against the bed, the crystals clinking against each other. It felt like leather, but a tad bit softer than the actual material.

Nagito sighed in ecstasy when Hajime kneaded certain parts of his wings, loosening the knots that had built up. He ran the lotion along those spots, relieving Nagito of the soreness.

His fingers flitted over the sensitive skin, the Grim Reaper's breath shuddering every time he caressed it.

"There, that should do it," Hajime muttered as he rubbed lotion onto the last area.

The brunet stared at the majestic wings for a couple of more seconds when a thought blared through his head like a siren. If Nagito's wings were overly sensitive, and a few gentle touches could make his breath hitch, then what would happen if Hajime decided to place his lips against the skin?

Without thinking twice, the mafia lord brushed his lips against a wing, his breath hot on the albino's back.

A sharp squeal erupted from Nagito as he tumbled off the bed, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Wha- What was that?"

Hajime's brain laughed at his lack of self-control as he began processing what just happened.

Oh, shi-

What the heck did he do?


	17. Chapter 17

Nagito stared at Hajime with large eyes, his glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose.

What. Was. That.

Hajime himself looked quite stunned, his mouth open, yet no words came out.

"Sorry." He finally apologized, quickly diving into his futon and pulling the covers over his head so that Nagito could only see his ahoge.

Once Hajime was completely silent, the Grim Reaper held his trembling wings in front of him, his fingers brushing over the place where Hajime had kissed.

Tingles shot down his spine, and he swallowed dryly, his thoughts screaming in his head.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He forced himself to steady his breathing and his heartbeat as he threw on his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

With his back faced toward Hajime, he gripped the sheets, embarrassment engulfing him like a tidal wave. Nagito buried his hot face in his pillow.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He had never expected the brunet to do something so humiliating. Why had he allowed Hajime to touch his wings in the first place? Thinking back at it, he never let anyone touch his wings. Not even Her Majesty. The touch of Hajime's skin against the gradient black and red skin felt comforting, though. They were gentle caresses that weren't intended to harm him.

Nagito found himself craving more of those delicate touches. The thought shocked him momentarily.

Taking off his glasses, the messenger of Death rubbed his eyes and willed his disturbing thoughts to leave his head.

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness wash away the events that filled his mind, and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Nagito woke up to a scream that erupted from the bathroom. Instantly, he shot up into a sitting position, drowsiness enveloping his mind. What the heck was Hajime doing screaming at five AM in the morning?

Nagito knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hajime? Are you okay?"

The door flew open, causing Nagito to stumble back to avoid getting hit. A fuming brunet stood in front of him, his hands scrabbling at his back.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck is growing on my back?!" Hajime seethed, turning around and lifting his shirt up for Nagito to see.

Protruding from his back were two tiny black stubs which moved as Hajime attempted to twist around.

"You're growing wings." The albino calmly said. He froze.

An awkward silence settled between Hajime and Nagito, none of them daring to utter a word about what happened last night.

"Uh..." Nagito cleared his throat. "It'll fully develop in about a month and a half, so don't worry too much about it. It's not going to hurt when it's growing."

"Why am I getting wings?" Hajime spoke through gritted teeth.

"The Grim Reaper apprentice always received wings when they've been working for more than two months."

Hajime groaned, pulling his pajamas over his head.

"What... what are you doing?" Nagito stumbled over his words.

"Changing. Duh." Hajime replied, wincing slightly as he carefully took his clothes off.

"But... In front of me? Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Do I look like I give?" Hajime raised an eyebrow toward the white-haired boy. "I've changed in front of a girl before, so it doesn't really matter to me if I change in front of a guy."

Hajime threw on his signature white t-shirt and green tie, accompanied by black jeans.

Well, it mattered a lot to Nagito. Having been in solitude for almost a decade, the albino was uncomfortable watching anyone else change. Especially Hajime.

Quickly, Nagito snatched his articles of clothing and changed in the bathroom, his heart pounding.

"So, what are we doing today?" The mafia lord asked once Nagito had refreshed himself from his sleep.

"We're off to collect another soul."

"Just hope this one doesn't ask for more chicken nuggets." Hajime mused.

The pair shot into the sky, a vortex swallowing them whole as they reappeared on the other side.

"Who is it this time?" Hajime inquired.

"I don't know. Look for yourself when we get there."

"Yeesh. No need to be so rude."

"Let's see who's rude once I drop you into the ocean." Nagito threatened.

"You wouldn't do that again, would you?" Hajime chuckled.

"Try me." He loosened his grip on Hajime.

This time, though, the brown-haired boy showed no reaction even when Nagito felt his pulse beating rapidly in his chest.

"I know you can't let me die, so I don't need to fear you when you threaten to drop me." He said smugly.

Hajime did have a point. His Majesty would have his head if he let a soul die before his task was finished.

Eventually, Death reeled Hajime and Nagito to an abandoned building, decorated with vines that twisted and curled around the structure. Hajime inhaled sharply as they landed on the closest building. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hajime? Are you alright? Are you sick?"

The mafia lord's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"I'm fine. It's okay. Just felt a tiny wave of nausea." He replied, brushing it off.

Nagito didn't buy his lie. Hajime was clearly troubled by something, but he couldn't tell what.

A sudden explosion from a side of the building forced Nagito to tear his eyes away from the pale brunet.

There, in the midst of the smokescreen, he saw a young girl in her late teens, run from the scene, bolting through the streets. A gagging noise slipped from Hajime as a group of ruffians trailed her like a predator after its prey.

"Hey, you sure you don't need medical attention?" Nagito placed a hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"Ye-Yeah. I really don't need one. It's fine. Let's go follow the victim."

Concern filled his expression as Hajime shoved his hands into his jean pockets and speed walked after the girl. Nagito's wings drooped when he noticed something off about his apprentice.

His hands were trembling.


	18. Chapter 18

Hajime clenched his fists tighter, avoiding Nagito's lingering gaze as he followed the girl below. His palms were slick with sweat, and the back of his throat felt abnormally dry, forming a lump.

He ran his tongue over his dry lips, attempting to calm the ball of anxiety growing within him. His olive eyes trailed the girl, who was now leaping over discarded material on the sidewalk, the pack of ruffians still trailing after her like a pack of hounds.

Nagito had silently walked over next to Hajime, his pale hand on his scythe, gripping it tightly while he watched the scene unfold before him.

The young fleeing girl rounded into a corner, out of Hajime's sight. With a brief glance at Nagito, the two were airborne. The hood over the girl fell away, revealing a long braid that flew wildly in the wind as her pace quickened. She skidded to a halt as a child emerged from the shadows, her porcelain face covered in soot and dust.

"Can you help me find my mommy?" She asked, tugging on the older girl's cloak.

Footsteps increased in a crescendo, and Hajime could sense panic and fear radiating off of the girl's body.

"It's not safe for you here. Do you know where you last saw your mother?" The older female asked in a tender voice, taking the small child by the wrist.

"I don't know. Mommy said she'd be back..."

With a sharp tug on the girl's arm, the two disappeared into a building.

"We can't do anything to stop it if that's what you're wondering," Nagito said solemnly.

For every second he watched, Hajime's stomach flipped the slightest, waves of nausea overwhelming him.

The ruffians kicked open the door to the building, and crouching in the darkest corner of the room were the two females.

"Hurry!" The older one hissed at the terrified little girl. "Your mother should be two buildings down."

She sent the child down a ladder, whipping a gun out right after she'd done that.

"You ready to die?" One of the cocky men laughed in her face.

"You're the one to say, mafia cunt." She cocked her gun and was about to shoot when a dark blob ascended from the window.

"Miss? I don't know where to go."

Several guns clicked behind her, and without thinking twice, the female shielded the child with her body as the bullets made impact.

A scream erupted from the little girl, and from the sky, Hajime jerked in Nagito's grip, attempting to tell the albino to put him down. Sour bile rose in his throat. Hajime's stomach couldn't handle it anymore. Once he was on the roof, he retched, the contents of his breakfast spilling out.

Nagito stood silently at his side.

"I told them not to..." Hajime gasped, burrowing his head between his legs. "I specifically told them not to kill children younger than fifteen."

Hajime had never been able to kill anyone around his age, even if they did piss him off. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not since that event...

As a mafia lord, he knew that his weakness would bring dire consequences, but since he was the Don, everyone had to obey his commands.

Ever since he died, he never looked back at what he'd done in his life. Deaths? They were quick and easy, usually done by someone else rather than him. He never gave a second thought about it. He had all the authority, with anyone in the mafia at his beck and call. What he said was law.

But now, after he'd seen this... this gruesome death of an innocent fourteen-year-old who was trying to DEFEND a child from the mafia, he didn't know what to do anymore.

To make matters worse, the people who had killed her was part of his mafia. Well... it wasn't his anymore.

What was this feeling called again?

This heavy weight in his chest consisting of regret and despair.

Guilt.

Guilt twisted in his gut, coiling around his chest and squeezing him until he couldn't breathe.

A cold hand upon his shoulder made him look up, his eyes wide, his expression one of a lost child's.

"Come on, we need to return to the Afterlife to send the soul to His Majesty." Nagito said soothingly, a hand placed on Hajime's back.

Hajime felt pathetic.

Weak.

Hopeless.

The exact opposite of what he was supposed to be.

"I don't want to go back." He growled, masking his unstable emotions.

Nagito stepped backward due to his sudden aggressive behavior, his hand leaving the small of the brunet's back.

"Just... not now. I don't... I don't want to..." He trailed off, the words clogging in his throat.

How had such a short time in the Afterlife reduced his confident demeanor to such a state? He hated looking helpless, and especially in front of someone he'd known for a long time. It debilitated him.

"Where do you want to go then?" Nagito helped Hajime up.

"Somewhere silent, with no disruptions. Anywhere silent is fine. Just not here. Or back in Hell." Hajime mumbled, brushing back his bangs to cover the pearls of tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes.

With unexpected gentleness, Nagito scooped up Hajime, his hands supporting the back of his knees and his back.

"No complaining." Nagito averted his gaze.

Hajime, too, turned his face away from the Grim Reaper, forbiding him from seeing his shattered mask.

"You can let it all out, you know. The whole point of your sentence is to make you feel guilt. The more you feel, the faster you get to move on." Nagito reminded Hajime.

"I don't want to move on." Hajime replied bluntly, staring at the buildings passing beneath them.

"Why not? Won't you like to start a new life?"

"That just means starting another crappy life and having to deal with it for another few decades. Plus, I have my reasons."

"But it's also my job to see to the fact that you reincarnate. So if you end your sentence early, you get to leave me and the Afterlife. Isn't that what you wanted from day one?" He laughed lightly, yet the brunet could make out a twinge of sorrow lacing his words.

Hajime stayed silent. It was too risky to tell Nagito his real intentions of staying.

"Well, here we are."

It was a small hill, just located outside of the bustling city. From a distance, the crashing sound of waves could be heard.

The soft evening breeze tickled Hajime, wrapping around his ankles and body, easing his nerves. The golden rays of light encompassed him, filling his body with a benign warmth. How come he had never found this place before? The atmosphere was perfect and silent, just the way he wanted.

The Grim Reaper sat next to him, his eyes glued to the giant yolk in the sky.

"I found this place when I was with a soul once." Nagito spoke up, his gaze meeting Hajime's.

"Her life was saddening, and I was sympathetic, so I let her have one last wish. Funny enough, just like Tina and Arielle, she didn't ask for her family or friends. She just wanted an hour here. Just one. I never saw anything so beautiful in my life." His eyes softened.

Exhaustion gripped the mafia lord halfway through the albino's explanation, and his body sagged against Nagito's shoulder.

A smile tugged at his lips when he felt Nagito run his thin fingers in his hair, a feeling he had once known. A mother's touch, some would say.

But to Hajime, it was more than that. It was a touch of reassurance, of comfort and relief. It was a touch that reminded him that he wouldn't always be alone. He wasn't the only person in the world that would have to deal with his troubles. He would always have somebody that would be there to support him, to lean on when life threw him in the dumps.

The weight in his chest disappeared momentarily, leaving him to his empty thoughts.

His consciousness slowly slipped from his grasp, and he succumbed to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Nagito had been summoned to the throne room before dawn.

In his usual attire, he dipped his head at the Queen of Hell, her icy blue eyes glued to an enormous stack of papers.

"You called, your Majesty?" Nagito kept his head dipped in a sign of respect.

"I assume you've delivered the invitations already?" The royal scratched something onto a piece of paper with a pen, her eyes still cast upon her desk.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"How about their preferences and seating charts?"

"Finished."

"Who isn't attending?"

"His Majesty and Ryota Mitarai, your grace."

"Have you decided on who to bring to the gala?"

Sweat formed at the base of his neck when the question was asked.

"Is it your apprentice?" The Queen demanded, this time with more force and superiority.

Nagito's head snapped upward, his jade eyes meeting the Queen's.

"Y-yes... your majesty."

She frowned.

"From the past four months you've been together, you and that brunet, you've changed." She narrowed her eyes. "And don't play dumb with me. I know you harbor feelings for him."

Nagito willed his breathing to keep steady. His palms became damp with sweat.

"Just a warning for you," she said, noticing the nervousness building within him. "Don't let him get too close, or he'll ruin everything for you. I don't allow sympathetic Grim Reapers around here."

"Y-your Majesty-"

"Hurry up and double check if anyone bailed out last minute and make sure to pick up your attire for tonight." She waved a hand at him. "You're dismissed."

With a shaky breath, the Grim Reaper exited out the large doors and back into the bustling corridors. How had Her Majesty seen through his actions so quickly? He had always distanced himself from Hajime to the best of his extent, but nothing seemed to work.

Something inside the brunet lured him in, tempting Nagito to get closer to Hajime and understand him.

He wanted the mafia lord to trust him, to rely on him for once, just like he did the evening before. Maybe he should con-

"Uh, Hajime? What are you doing?" The albino stared down at the brunet who was laying face-first on the floor.

"What do you think? I fell off the dang bed when I was trying to fix the sheets." Hajime growled, propping himself up on his elbows.

Two tiny black wings sprouted from Hajime's back, now no longer stumps. From the look of it, Hajime definitely hadn't fallen off the bed. And since when did he help clean the room?

"Were you... trying to fly?" Amusement crept through his words, and Nagito struggled not to smile at the other's stupidity.

"No!" Hajime furrowed his brows. "I fell off the bed. I told you already."

"Your wings aren't fully developed yet, which means that they're unable to support your weight. Even a child knows that."

"SHUT UP!"

Nagito snickered, diving for the bathroom as Hajime lunged, tackling the albino to the ground before he could reach the doorknob.

The back of his head with the floor and Nagito found himself staring up at a pair of olive eyes, his wrists pinned to the sides of his head. His face flushed a bright red as he cleared his throat, turning his face away from his apprentice's.

Hajime snapped to attention, quickly separating himself from the messenger of Death.

An uncomfortable silence decided to settle itself between the two, and no one dared to break it.

"So, uh... what happened after I fell asleep?" Hajime coughed to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday... you know, at the hill."

"Oh. You fell asleep on my shoulder."

"I am well aware of that." Hajime snapped, averting his gaze.

"I carried you back after."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? I had a curfew, you know."

Had Hajime expected something more? How unlikely of him to think such things. The brunet wasn't a romantic and didn't seem like a person to fantasize about situations.

"Nevermind." The brunet said quickly, changing topics. "What are we doing today?"

"We are going to finish the plans for Her Majesty's gala this evening, and probably going to get you dressed."

"Dressed?" Hajime echoed.

"Yeah, you're my partner for the gala. We're allowed to invite one person from the Afterlife."

"Why'd you choose me then?"

"I had no one else to go with. It's been like that since I became a reaper." Nagito rubbed his neck. "I mean, I could go by myself again if you really don't want to go."

Disappointment flooded his veins.

"...I'll go." Hajime hastily replied.

"Really? You sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Yeah. Now get on with it. What's the first thing we need to do?"

Nagito's heart soared with happiness, but he composed a straight face. What was he even doing? Her Majesty had specifically told him not to entangle himself with Hajime too much, but yet here he was, inviting him to the gala, a prestigious event. Was he doing the right thing? He would get Hajime in a truckload of serious consequences if he dragged him under.

His feelings were conflicting, troubling his mind more than it should be. Nagito really did want Hajime to accompany him to the gala, but at the same time, he feared that their relationship would be misunderstood, and rumors would start flying. Rumors that would eventually end up in Her Majesty's ear.

They were only friends, after all.

"Komaeda? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. We need to double check if we invited everyone, so..." The albino reached over to his desk and pulled out a small list and a couple of envelopes.

"Compare the names on the list to the ones on the envelope. The ones crossed out aren't coming, so don't bother if you can't find it." Nagito instructed.

"Aren't you going to do anything then?" Hajime raised an eyebrow, fondling with the fountain pen.

"I'll be picking up your clothes that Her Majesty made."

"She made what?"

"Just because she's the Queen of Hell doesn't mean she doesn't have a talent. Her Majesty makes practically all our clothing for important events."

"Do you have a talent then?"

Nagito smiled, closing the door as he departed.

"That's up to you to figure out."


	20. Chapter 20

After a short while, Nagito came back bearing two identical suits accompanied by other types of accessories.

"Try it on." Nagito tossed Hajime one of the suits, and he fumbled to catch it.

"You change in the bathroom. I'll change out here." He jerked his head in the direction of the door, gesturing Hajime to do it now.

Locking the door behind him, Hajime studied the rich material that the suit was made of.

The clothing was simple. It had a black tie and sleeves that seemed to be made out of silk since the fabric was smooth and flimsy. Black pants paired with the suit, accompanied by dress shoes. There were two holes in the back for his wings to slip through, much to his relief.

Hajime slipped into the gala clothes, tightening his tie as he met Nagito in the living room.

"Hey, you done ye-" Hajime froze, his body tensing.

In front of him was Nagito, his attire completely different from the one he saw every day.

Instead of his usually gloomy aura, he looked more professional and confident. His suit was made up of the same material as Hajime's but instead of a black color, it was a silky pale pink. The creases in his clothing seemed to move in the light, causing Nagito to look sharper than he did before.

His wavy white hair was tied into a ponytail, something unexpected that took Hajime by surprise. He definitely looked better with a ponytail, Hajime mentally noted. 

And of course, his glasses were still on. Simply to say, the Grim Reaper was hot.

Hajime's face subconsciously flushed, and he had to place a hand over his mouth to suppress the slightest of a smile.

"Hajime? How do I look?" Nagito asked, tilting his head.

"Uh..." Hajime avoided the albino's gaze, only briefly flitting his eyes across Nagito's face.

"It's the ponytail, isn't it." Nagito frowned, reaching up to tug the black hair tie off.

"No! It's not that..." Hajime blurted out. "You look nice just the way you are."

"You too." Nagito laughed lightly. "Wait, hold up. Your tie is crooked."

The Grim Reaper planted himself in front of Hajime, his face dangerously close to Hajime's as his hands swiftly fixed the other's tie.

"There we go. That's better."

They were so near each other. Hajime could feel Nagito's breath on his neck. It was only a couple inches apart, and the brunet could easily close the gap with a tiny step toward Nagito.

"Oh, shoot!" Nagito ran a hand through his hair, clearly distressed.

"What?" Hajime's heart fell in disappointment as the albino scurried away, walking around the room in circles.

"I forgot the gloves!"

"Gloves?"

"They're mandatory for every gala."

"We can go get it now. We have two hours left."

Nagito's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Yeah. Okay. Tsumiki has the gloves, so we can go to her place."

As they exited out the door, Hajime couldn't manage to peel his eyes away from the stunning albino, his gaze lingering on the Grim Reaper's back.

The hallways were crowded, souls occupying every square inch of the place, either bringing platters of food or decorations. Nagito and Hajime weaved past the busy servants as they made their way to a separate building, the one closest to the east wing of the castle.

Nagito rapped his knuckles several times on the gold-purple door that was marked with a red cross.

"Tsumiki? Are you in?" Nagito yelled. "Tsumiki?? Mikan??"

"One second, please!" A timid voice called from inside. "Please waiiiii-!!"

The sentence was fractured as a sharp scream came from inside.

Faster than Hajime had ever seen Nagito travel before, the Grim reaper kicked open the door and dove into the room, his wings propelling his body upward.

Hajime ran after Nagito, his eyes glued in the air. The building was shaped in a dome, the ceiling arching into the sky. Rows and rows of glass jars and potions of sorts lined the shelves, emitting and mixing in many different smells that filled the room.

Mikan had been on a tall ladder, most likely reaching for some herbal remedy when she fell off. The Grim Reaper caught the nurse in midair, gently lowering her to the ground.

"You alright?" Nagito asked Mikan, her body trembling.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, shielding her face from the albino.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. No one got hurt."

"S-sorry for t-troubling you."

Nagito placed a hand on Mikan's head as a sign of reassurance.

A pang of jealousy shot through Hajime's heart while he watched the scene. He didn't like her already.

Hajime cleared his throat intentionally, breaking the moment between the Reaper and the nurse.

"Oh, yeah! Do you have the gloves? I think I might have left it here this morning." Nagito snapped his fingers together in an 'aha' motion.

Mikan, as flustered as she was, mumbled an incoherent 'Yes' and hurried away behind the various shelves. She returned with two pairs of black silk gloves, handing them to Nagito with a bow.

"I-is that a-all you're l-looking for?" Mikan stuttered.

"Yes. That'll be all. Thank you."

Mikan blushed, toying with her fingers, a gesture that made Hajime sick to the stomach.

"Would y-you mind some m-more of the lotion I g-gave you a while back?

Nagito waved his hands in front of him.

"No, that's fine. My muscles are less tense now, thanks to you." He smiled tenderly.

The pang of jealousy in Hajime's heart turned into a miniature monster that corrupted his thoughts.

The last time he checked, he was the one who helped Nagito apply the lotion to his wings, not Mikan. And why did he have to smile at her more often than he did to Hajime? She was too blushy for his liking.

"Hajime. Come on, let's go." Nagito flicked his wrist at the brunet, fixing his glasses.

"Thank you again, Tsumiki." Nagito bowed on the way out.

Mikan dipped her head gratefully, almost tipping over as she did so.

Thank god they were leaving. The herbs and other medical properties in that room were making him gag.

Nagito stopped in his tracks, and Hajime almost walked into the male.

"Hey! What was that for?" He barked in annoyance.

"You... you were jealous, weren't you?" Nagito turned around, a smirk gradually forming on his face.

"No. I wasn't." Hajime said blandly, burying his emotions deeper into his mind and heart. "I honestly don't care who you're with or who you see. I just want to get out of here."

What the heck was he saying? He wanted the exact opposite of that.

"Suit yourself." Nagito shrugged, his smirk fading. "You can wait here until the gala starts in the ballroom. I'm sure you'll figure out where it is. If not, well, that's your problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with another person." He replied sharply, his jade eyes narrowing as he pulled on his gloves. He tossed the other pair to Hajime.

"Have fun." The Grim Reaper said in a monotone voice as he departed, leaving the brunet to reconsider his actions.

Hajime's arms went limp at his sides when he watched Nagito walk away.

There it was. His one chance. And he had to blow it for himself. He had never been good at expressing his feelings, and whenever someone would tease him about it, anger would spike within him and...

The mafia lord lowered his gaze to the floor, the fading footsteps of the albino lingering in his ears.

Swallowing the lump of anger in his throat, Hajime turned around sharply, his fingernails digging into the soft fabric of the gloves, heading the other direction. The darkness of the corridor swallowed him whole, and he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Fuming, Nagito walked away from Hajime, tugging at his gloves.

If the brunet decided to be so rude, then Nagito would just leave him be. He needed to meet another person anyway.

The party was in approximately an hour, so he had to make this meeting quick. It was just a quick check-up in the kitchens. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes unless something bad happened.

The royal kitchens were located on the west wing, near the ballroom. The head chef of the food and delicacies for the gala was none other than TeruTeru himself. He was known widely for his delicious meals and infamously for his perverted thoughts, which eventually led him to Hell.

Candles cast long shadows across the velvet walls of the corridors as Nagito walked to the kitchen, his hand meeting the cold handle of the doors.

Spices and seasonings wafted through the doors upon his entry, along with the sweet smell of desserts and hors d'oeuvres.

"Hanamura? Are you in?" Nagito yelled within the chaos of clanging plates and utensils.

A short brunet with stylish hair popped out from behind a cart of trays, a smile widening on his face as he saw the Grim Reaper.

"Ah, Nagito! You're here for the inspection, I'm assuming." He clapped his hands together gleefully.

Nagito nodded, and the chef beckoned the albino to follow him.

"Here we have the appetizers, tempura and gyoza with soy sauce, a simple dish." He gestured to the deep frying stations. "Want to try one?"

"I'm fine," Nagito responded, his urge to get this over with increasing per second.

"Next, we have the main course, Tuna Sashimi with Daikon and Ginger, accompanied by a small Katsudon."

Trays filled with fancy bowls and freshly cut sashimi lined in a neat circle sat on multiple carts, ready to be served upon order.

"Lastly, tonight's desert will be mochi and daifuku served on dorayaki." He finished, turning toward Nagito.

"So what do you think?"

The Grim Reaper didn't really have an opinion since the gala was held every two years and he was quite sick of it already. Too much socialization. Too many... people.

Plus, he never had anyone to take until this year, and well... that person decided to bail on him.

"It's well planned," he forced the comment out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave now."

The albino was about to turn around and return to the corridor when TeruTeru stopped him abruptly with a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey!" Nagito growled, yanking himself backward, away from the small brunet.

"Ah, sorry." The chef scratched the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Nagito said in exasperation. He needed to arrive early to the gala or Her Majesty would have his head. He was her favorite after all, and his presence was the most essential thing.

"Would you fancy a cup of coffee before you leave?" He offered, leaving Nagito to his office. "You look really tired."

The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," TeruTeru answered innocently (as if he had any left). "I just thought it would be a kind offer."

"Okay. Fine. Just one cup and I'll leave."

TeruTeru grinned like a Cheshire cat and hopped over to the coffee machine sitting upon his desk.

"Black or vanilla?" He asked, pouring water into the dispenser.

"Vanilla."

The machine rumbled to life as the chef plugged the machine into the outlet, the 'on' button turning red.

Steam wafted out of the coffee maker as hot water fell into the cup placed beneath it.

Nagito closed his eyes, tired from arguing with Hajime and running around the castle on errands.

Suddenly, a deafening hissing sound came from the coffee maker, plums of white steam pouring out of the top.

"TeruTeru, what the hell did you do?!" Nagito said sharply, kicking back his chair and standing up at lightning speed.

"Nothing! I don't know how to use it! I think it broke..." He trailed off, hastily unplugging the cord from the outlet.

"TERUTERU, WA-" The Grim Reaper was cut short when electrical sparks flew from the outlet in a blue flash and dropped onto the papers piled up on the desk.

They instantly caught into flames, and soon enough, a raging fire was blowing through the room, eating up everything in its way. Nagito cursed colorfully, rushing over to the mini sink, taking handfuls of water and throwing it at the fire.

This wasn't working, he thought. Handfuls of water weren't enough to calm the heat.

Rushing over to the corner of the room (currently where TeruTeru was cowering in), he grabbed the trash can and emptied its contents before rushing over to the sink. The faucet was turned all the way up, filling the makeshift bucket all the way up to the brim.

Heaving it with all the strength he had left, Nagito doused the flames with cold water, smoke drifting into the enclosed space. The Grim Reaper coughed, the smoke evidently affecting his lungs.

"Are you trying to delay me?" Nagito yelled, grabbing TeruTeru by the collar of his shirt.

"N-no! Why would you suggest something like that?" He laughed nervously.

"I know you're jealous of my position, and you will do anything to take it since I'm Her Majesty's 'favorite'," he growled. "But news flash, I. Don't. Care."

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"I really don't care if you pull your dirty tricks on me to attempt to get Her Majesty's favor, but I don't intend to lose my spot either." Nagito shoved him backward, his level of stress accumulating.

With a harsh shove backward, Nagito threw open the blackened office door, shooting a glare in TeruTeru's direction.

"You better learn your lesson, or I'll slit your throat the next time," he threatened.

Nagito was done with all of this nonsense. Everyone in Hell knew he was Her Majesty's first choice in practically every decision she made, and thus they deemed him her 'favorite'. It disgusted him.

It made Nagito feel like he was some sort of pet, a pet who had sworn an oath to serve her forever.

Pathetic.

They all used him to get to the Queen, all except Hajime.

He was the only one who didn't care about his position or his ranking. He had accepted Nagito the way he was, and never questioned why the Queen preferred him over all others. Sadly enough, his apprentice was having issues of his own, issues that reflected onto Nagito, piling on the amount of stress he already had.

He just wished he could understand Hajime better, and learn about why he was always so cold and rude at some times, but warm-hearted the next.

Alas, dreams will remain dreams, and wishes will never be answered. Nagito brushed off his thoughts, tightening his black tie and pulling on the edges of his gloves.

Taking a deep breath, the Grim Reaper put on a poker face and stepped into the festive atmosphere of the ballroom.


	22. Chapter 22

The ballroom was too crowded and too stuffy. Although Hajime had been to many social events in his life, he couldn't stand the heat of all these bodies cramped into one room. His guard was up, and his reflexes, as well as senses, were spiked.

He was dead and in Hell, but he couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that an attack could be launched at any time tonight, or the fact that someone could die. It was a natural instinct that Hajime had developed during his period of reign over a large mafia network.

His olive eyes scanned around the room, trying to locate the Grim Reaper who had left him to join the party. Just as he was about to give up, the two grand doors that served as an exit and entrance to the room opened, a familiar figure approaching the carpet laid upon the floor.

It was none other than Nagito Komaeda himself. The albino had a stone cold expression that settled on his face as he walked down the aisle.

The chattering faded into mumbles and murmuring, the room bathed in an eerie silence now. When he reached the end of the carpet, he sunk to one knee, taking Her Majesty's hand in his. He planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles as a sign of formality and respect.

"Your Majesty," Nagito said in a monotone voice.

"Grim Reaper," she responded, her ruby red lips curling upward into a grin. "How are you today?"

"Fine, your Majesty."

"Continue to enjoy yourself, then."

With that implied command, the orchestra began to play again, the ominous music filling the room as people resumed talking.

Hajime tore his eyes away from the albino, who was now conversing with the Queen.

Slightly annoyed, he took a glass of champagne from a butler's tray, swirling the light colored liquid in his hand.

The atmosphere was dim and gloomy, making Hajime drowsy as he sipped his drink.

Was even was the point of this gala? He wasn't anyone important, and his appearance at this event didn't matter to anyone. Well... maybe except for Nagito, but the brunet doubted the albino would care if he made it or not. 

"How's your night?" A voice appeared next to him amidst the clamoring of people.

Hajime's eyes slid to his left side, his elbow propped up on the table behind him.

The Queen of Hell slightly narrowed her eyes at him, a playful grin still dancing on her face. Her peach-colored hair was tied into two fashionable ponytails, and her dress was a silky gradient black to red, her red wings tucked gracefully behind her. A translucent black cape flowed after her, dragging on the floor.

Hajime didn't respond, and instead took another sip of the champagne, ignoring her question.

"I said," she repeated again, this time more forcefully and demanding. "How's your night?"

"It's good," he replied hastily, his tiny wings fluttering in annoyance.

"You better watch your tongue, boy." The Queen took a sip of her own wine. "I could have you executed whenever I wanted. So I suggest you watch your tone from now on."

Hajime clicked his tongue silently, continuing to swirl his drink in his glass, which was now half empty.

His eyes, due to his lack of repulsion, subconsciously slid over to the striking albino at the center of the room. A pang of jealousy coursed through his veins again as he saw Nagito talking to Mikan with a warm smile.

"He is quite handsome tonight, isn't he?" The Queen chuckled.

"No."

"You might reconsider. I can clearly see it in your eyes. Your yearning for him is more than one of a friend's."

Hajime took a gulp of his alcoholic drink, the bubbly sensation causing his stomach to churn.

"You're always looking at him, admiring him discretely. I know. I saw what you've done to him. You've softened him and made him sympathetic, pitiful, the opposite of a messenger of death's personality." Her piercing blue gaze bore into Hajime as if she could rip his soul into tiny pieces just by looking at him.

"I saw how you took advantage of a situation when you offered to help massage his wings."

The mafia lord was stunned momentarily, his elbow slipping off the table as he stumbled backward either due to the alcohol or the shock of the unexpected statement, he didn't know.

"H-How-" he started, stumbling over his words. "How did you know?"

Her Majesty hummed, flicking a ponytail over her shoulder while taking another glass of dark purple wine from a passing servant's tray.

"I see all, and I see you trying to turn my Grim Reaper into a hopeless romantic; a pile of mush." She leaned in, her red gloves coming into contact with his black tie, abruptly tugging him forward with a sharp snap of her wrist.

Their faces were leveled, Hajime's in a scowl whereas hers was of a threatening expression with hints of pure amusement.

"I. Won't. Let. You." She shoved him backward harshly so that he landed on his bottom.

Hajime growled in anger, looking up at his "superior".

"I could decapitate you anytime, but since Nagito's my favorite and he favors you, I have no choice but to let you off with a warning." She placed her hands on her hips, purposely pressing her sharp heel on the mafia lord's foot until he winced in pain.

"If you get any closer to my messenger of death, I will personality see to your death. Bad things will happen to the _both_ of you if you refuse to listen to my orders." The peach-haired girl grinned insanely, her heel digging deeper into the soft flesh of the brunet's foot.

"You don't want that now, do you? To have someone atone for the sins you committed? To have the boy you harbor feelings for take the punishment intended for you?"

The champagne in his mouth suddenly tasted bitter, the sweetness of the drink disappearing in his dry mouth.

Hajime growled lowly at the woman, his brows creasing in anger and pain.

"I thought so." Her smirk widened as she released her hold on his shoe.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Hajime." His name rolled off her tongue like a piece of food that tasted bad.

The Queen of Hell made her way to the front of the room, leaving the brunet on the floor, his hands at his sides to support him.

Hajime stood up, brushing off any signs of dirt or dust on his suit.

The alcohol took hold of his mind, and all he could feel was an ample amount of anger increasing within him.

Without a second look over his shoulder (possibly to see how Nagito was doing right about now), Hajime exited the ballroom swiftly.

No one noticed his departure.


	23. Chapter 23

The gala was bustling with people, their endless chattering and clinking of wine glasses filling the air.

Nagito felt eyes boring into his back as he traveled through the crowds, his ears catching the occasional murmuring of people talking about him.

He brushed it off, ignoring the comments while tugging at his gloves.

"N-Nagito!" A timid voice behind him.

The albino turned around at the mention of his name, coming face to face with a purple-haired girl. Her hair was tied into two side buns with a strand of hair at each side of her face, framing it. Her dress was a dark, velvety purple with flower designs stitched on in brilliant gold color.

"Ah, Tsumiki!" He waved to the nurse.

"U-uh... I just w-wanted to say thank you f-for saving me today." She stuttered, fumbling with the petticoat of her dress.

Nagito took two glasses of wine from a nearby servant and passed one to Mikan, who took it with shaky hands.

"It's not much of a big deal. I'm just glad you're safe. You need to be more careful in the future," he chuckled.

"S-so, uh, w-where's your apprentice? Isn't h-he your partner f-for the night?"

Nagito frowned as he recalled the argument several hours ago. After that, he hadn't expected for the brunet to come at all. Was he even in the room?

"You mean Hajime? I don't think he's here..." The Grim Reaper struggled to hide the disappointment in his tone. "How did you know he was my guest?"

Mikan scratched the side of her face, a smile blossoming on her mouth.

"Everyone knows! I-It's the hottest news of the n-night!"

"What do you mean?"

Mikan giggled, sipping her drink before she explained.

"You never invited a-anyone to these galas before, a-and now that brunet comes along and y-you decide to invite him. Of course, e-everyone would be curious about why y-you're so interested in him."

Nagito swallowed dryly, the untouched glass of wine threatening to topple out of his gloved hands.

"I mean," she continued, watching the dark purple liquid roil in the goblet. "I would be more concerned about his location and what h-he's doing or who he's w-with. There are many people out there who h-hate you, Nagito. I wouldn't be surprised i-if someone were to use him against y-you."

Mikan looked up at him from under her dark eyelashes with a sly glint in her eyes, vexing the albino.

The temperature suddenly seemed to rise, and a slick sheen of sweat began to form on Nagito's forehead.

"You are the Queen's pet after all."

Nagito expeditiously placed his beverage on a nearby table, licking his chapped lips.

"E-excuse me." He told the nurse, whose grin stretched even wider. "I'm going to get some... some air."

Nagito pushed past people and exited out the door, a cool draft of air hitting his face after he left.

The warning Mikan had thrown at him stayed glued to his mind, and troublesome thoughts erupted from the geysers in the depths of his brain.

He couldn't afford to lose Hajime because of the jealous people who wanted his position. Although Hajime had snapped at him, something in the albino's mind prohibited him from leaving the mafia lord alone despite his rude attitude

The Grim Reaper made his way down the corridors, eyes peeled for any sign of Hajime.

A muffled thump echoed through the hallway, catching Nagito's attention. Briskly, he ran toward the sound, his heart thumping in fear.

There, on the ground, lay a body slumped against the wall.

"Hajime!" Nagito raced toward the brunet.

"Go away..." Hajime said incomprehensibly, gripping a half-full glass of champagne tighter in his hand.

"How much did you drink?" Nagito pried the cup from his limp hands.

"One and a half. It's not that much," he slurred.

"In an hour? No wonder you're so drunk. You shouldn't have drunk alcohol if you knew that you're a light drinker." Nagito scolded, attempting to heave Hajime up from the floor.

"Have are you even here?" The brunet groaned, refusing to stand. "Leave me alone. You don't want to see me anyway, I know."

For some apparent reason, that statement hit Nagito's heart harder than it should have. He wanted to refute the claim, but his mouth forced itself to stay shut.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to our room."

The Grim Reaper heaved the drunk onto his back, wrapping Hajime's legs around his waist.

"Let me goooo..." Hajime whined pitifully, pounding his weak fists on Nagito's back.

The messenger of death stayed quiet, knowing that arguing with a drunk person wasn't the best idea.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Hajime hiccuped, burying his face in the crook of Nagito's neck. "But that's what makes you cute."

Hold up.

What.

What?!

Hajime was a flirtatious when he was drunk? That was new.

Nagito ignored the comment, smothering the heat that traveled up his face.

"You smell nice..." Hajime mumbled against the skin, his breath hot against the other's neck, sending shivers down Nagito's spine. 

Nagito stiffened, but he continued walking, showing no signs of his embarrassment.

To his astonishment, Hajime placed his lips on the albino's neck and parted them, leaving puffs of hot air on the exposed skin. Then, his teeth were scraping Nagito's neck, and his heart rate went up and up, thumping wildly in his chest.

He was actually doing it. He was actually doing it. Hajime was actually-

The brunet's head went limp on his shoulder, and a soft snore escaped from his mouth.

Nagito relaxed his taut nerves, but the hot blush never left his cheeks. A tinge of disappointment resided in the pits of his heart, which Nagito decided to stay oblivious to. Releasing a quivering breath, Nagito opened the door to his room and gently placed the unconscious brunet on the futon.

He placed a soft kiss on Hajime's forehead before retiring to bed, certain that the mafia lord would forget it, along with everything that happened tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

A searing pain shot through his head as Hajime opened his eyes to a pit of darkness.

He groaned, clutching his forehead while turning over in his futon.

His futon?

How'd he get here? The last memory he had was stepping outside of the ballroom and taking another glass of champagne from a nearby waiter.

The room was silent, much to his surprise. There was no shuffling of feet or clothing that he normally would have woken up to.

"Komaeda?" He croaked, the headache minimizing his actions so he couldn't get up.

There was no response.

The brunet turned to the side of his futon and found a glass of water along with two painkillers sitting next to his bed.

He downed the pills gratefully, the headache now a dull throb. He forced himself upward, and blood rushed to his head, causing him to nearly topple over. Wincing in pain, he stumbled onto his feet.

Where was Nagito anyway? It was rare for him to disappear like that in the mornings.

Hajime opened the door and peeked outside.

The halls were empty, too. What was going on? Despite the pain in his head, he managed to dress and exit the door without collapsing.

An eerie silence had settled over the corridors of the East wing as an unsettling feeling formed in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime noticed a servant running toward him.

"Where's everyone?" He asked while the servant came barreling at him.

It gasped for breath before hastily replying.

"Earthquake."

It sped off again, leaving Hajime dumbfounded.

There had been an earthquake? Was that why Nagito wasn't in the room this morning?

Speed walking, the mafia lord made his way to the one place he knew some people would be in. The throne room.

"What the..." he trailed off as his olive eyes landed on a long line that extended from the throne room to the doors of Hell.

He marched into the room, and a chorus of wails reached his ears.

"Next!" He heard a voice yell.

Her Majesty was sitting on her throne, her gaze troubled and her posture weary. Her tired blue eyes caught sight of Hajime. She snapped her fingers, and a black figure appeared at her side.

Hajime recognized the familiar coat and glasses. It was Nagito.

"Take your apprentice with you. We need all the help we can get." She narrowed her eyes, proceeding to lean in and whisper something into the albino's ear. Her lips moved quickly, forming words faster than Hajime could comprehend.

With a slight push, she shoved the Grim Reaper toward the direction of Hajime and returned focus to the line in front of her.

"What's happening?" He growled, or at least he tried to. The pain in his head was intolerable, and all he wanted to do was lay down.

"Hey- Ow!" Hajime yelped as Nagito wrapped his hand around the other's wrist harshly, pulling him along.

"Komaeda! Ow!" He protested.

What happened to the gentle Nagito he knew? The shinigami was suddenly so rough, his usual tender touches gone. He wore dark bags under his eyes, looking like he could pass out at any moment.

The doors shut behind them as Nagito whisked Hajime into the empty corridor. Instantly, his grip relaxed and Hajime reeled back, snatching his bruised wrist away.

"What the heck was that for?!" He seethed, rubbing his arm.

Nagito's eyes filled with apology.

"Sorry."

Hajime glared daggers into Nagito, but the tiredness in the albino's voice made him sympathize over the Grim Reaper.

"Look, I don't need you to help. You have a major hangover, and you wouldn't last an hour working with me." Nagito spoke.

"Of course I can help!" Hajime insisted, taking a step forward. "Give me any jo-" An agonizing arrow of pain shot through his brain and he tipped forward, his legs unable to support his weight.

Instead of landing on the floor, he was caught by Nagito's frail arms, his only means of support now.

"See? I'll take you back to your room. You can rest there. Don't worry about me. The earthquake disaster will be dealt with in no time." Nagito tried assuring Hajime, but his arms faltered slightly, giving away the decreasing amount of strength he possessed.

"Come on." He hauled Hajime into his arms, bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hajime struggled in a futile attempt.

Nagito didn't reply and never made eye contact with the mafia lord.

"I can walk myself, you know."

"Shut up."

But to be honest, Hajime did enjoy being in Nagito's arms. It was comforting, like a mother cradling a child. He was tempted to fall asleep right there in the reaper's arms.

Once they made it to their room, Nagito promised to return.

"Just rest, okay?" He sighed.

"What about you?"

Nagito chuckled.

"It's nice of you to worry about my health."

"I wasn't worrying over your health." Hajime snapped back irritably. "I want to know what you're going to do in the natural disaster."

"I just collect ten times as many souls as I usually do. It's not a big deal." He brushed it off as if it was a simple matter. "Now get some sleep."

The pale boy turned off the lights and exited out the door, closing it behind him.

"Komaeda!" Hajime yelled, attempting to sit up.

However, his body refused to do, and Hajime collapsed on the bed, his head heavy.

Despite what he did, Hajime ended up in the same place he had been in half an hour ago.

He wished he could do something to help Nagito. By the look in his enervated eyes, Hajime could clearly see that he'd been up for a handful of hours, maybe the whole night even. He wanted to help him carry some of the burdens he carried around with him since clearly, he couldn't deal with all of this himself.

From past experiences, Hajime knew that it was never easy to take souls due to the fact that they may try to run away from the messenger of death, making the job much harder.

But his mind was so heavy and drowsy, the remaining thoughts of lending Nagito his aid dissolved into the depths of his mind as he slowly fell beneath the waves of unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

"Komae-"

Nagito shut the door on Hajime before he could finish his sentence.

When the Queen had grabbed his hoodie and yanked him over to her side as Hajime entered the throne room, Nagito knew that she would warn him of his actions yet again.

"Be strict with him," she had said, her voice low and threatening. "I won't tolerate any slackers or any sympathizers in Hell. I'll be watching."

He hated to have taken Hajime's wrist in such a crude manner, but Her Majesty was watching, and Nagito had to act as if he was being obedient.

He had dropped Hajime off in his bed, making an empty promise that he would return later tonight. It benefited both of them when he had done this. Nagito could take over Hajime's work and pretend that the mafia lord had done the jobs assigned by Her Majesty.

For the first time since he'd been a Grim Reaper, the albino hated his job.

He hated that this earthquake happened so suddenly that even he couldn't have predicted it. More than three hundred lives had been lost, and he had to carry the weight of reaping them all.

He hated the fact that his lanky arms faltered slightly as he held up Hajime, and even worse, the brunet had noticed it. His expression showed genuine concern, and Nagito felt a pang of guilt for lying to him.

The Grim Reaper sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes wearily. His arms were tired and his head was heavy, his eyelids threatening to close on him. After all, he hadn't slept since last night.

The earthquake had struck right after the gala, throwing he Afterlife into havoc and calamity.

"Nagito!" A voice yelled through the halls. Mikan was running toward him, a stack of papers in her arms.

"What is it?"

"Her Majesty w-wants you in the courtroom now. She s-says that a t-troubling case has surfaced and she also n-needs some help with the documents."

Mikan dumped the pile of papers into Nagito's weak arms.

"I-if you'll excuse me." She hurried off, tripping over herself multiple times as she disappeared into the hallway.

He glanced down at the papers, filled with faces of the dead and their profiles. They had to be filed into the archive, much to his dismay.

Smothering a yawn, the messenger of death scurried to the courtroom with the stack of paper still in his hands.

Upon entry, he could hear angry voices coming from the middle of the room, along with Her and His Majesty's worn out voices.

"-YOU CAN'T JUST SENTENCE US TO HELL!" A girl in her mid-teens shouted, her arms folded across her chest.

She was wearing a blue dress that flowed to her ankles, accompanied by a pink jacket and green glasses. Her hair was a chocolate brown with streaks of pink highlighting it.

"That's right!" Her friend agreed. "You can't tell us what to do."

Opposite of her friend, the girl was a tad bit younger and had a collared white shirt along with a pair of denim jeans. Her brown hair was neatly combed, split into two parts through the middle of her scalp.

"Miss Jane, Miss Brandy," Makoto warned, his hands clutching the sides of his throne in irritation. "I would like to ask you to be quiet."

Jane, the one with pink streaks of hair, clicked her tongue.

Brandy's mouth opened, as if retort that statement, but Nagito beat her to it.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" He asked calmly, walking closer to them.

"The problem is that I want to punch her in the face," Jane replied, glaring daggers into Junko's soul.

"As the Grim Reaper, I cannot allow you to do such a thing." He stood in front of the Queen protectively, blocking her from traveling any closer.

"Pathetic," Junko stated, taking a sip of her coffee next to her. "Pathetic mortals who don't believe that they're actually dead. Just accept your fate already."

Jane and Brandy shared a quick glance at each other, and before Nagito knew it, the two friends had barrel past his defensive stance.

Jane punched the Queen in the stomach while Brandy punched her on the cheek.

Nagito harshly pulled them apart as they smiled smugly, having attacked the superior nobility.

They actually had the audacity to do such a thing to the noble leader of Hell.

"Don't you dare tell me she didn't freaking deserve it." Brandy narrowed her eyes, her mouth drawn into a tight line.

"Her attitude was like a dumpster and she dresses up like a Barbie toy," Jane added on, struggling to get out of the tight hand handed grip Nagito used to keep them back.

The albino resisted the urge to kill them having harmed his superior, but it was against the laws of the Afterlife to inflict pain on souls who have yet been assigned a sentence.

He bit his lip and turned back to the two thrones at the front of the room.

Several servants were already at the Queen's side, tending to her wounds. The King was deeply troubled, debating whether to put the girls in Hell or Purgatory.

The Grim Reaper held their wrists tighter as they continuously struggled, his eyes glued to the King's face.

"Purgatory." He finally said.

Due to limited time, Nagito couldn't take Junko's choice into consideration, so he decided that one decision was enough.

Sweeping the trouble-making girls into his scythe, he flew to Purgatory in record time, the papers a neat pile in his hand. The gray atmosphere made the white-haired boy much sleepier than he was, and exhaustion gripped his body.

He nearly collapsed on the floor when he dropped off the souls to a young girl with bright green hair. She was in a wheelchair and had several of her friends flanking her. Funny enough, she was much younger than him and was superior.

"Thank you, Servant." She said once he'd presented the souls. "You're dismissed."

The Grim Reaper bowed as left Purgatory.

The Grandfather clock chimed nine, and Nagito cursed colorfully. He still had eight more tasks to complete, and there wasn't enough time for him to return to his room to clean up.

Clutching the papers to his chest, the Grim Reaper sprinted down the West Wing, practically flying through the numerous amounts of servants and the wailing of souls.

He leaped out one of the windows and into the sky, bracing himself to see the destruction above once again.


	26. Chapter 26

Hajime had woken up a few hours later with his headache gone.

The room was swamped in eerie darkness and there was a faint ringing in his ear due to the silence it caused. His mind was groggy as the brunet sat upright, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

What time was it? Didn't Nagito say that he would be back by night? What time was it anyway? The curtains were tainted a faint red from the glow outside the window. Hajime marched over to the curtains and threw them open, only to see the gruesome landscape of Hell.

There was no sun or moon, much to his dismay. Therefore, he couldn't predict the time. Hajime groaned, pacing back and forth around the room.

Why did he even care about the well being of Nagito? When he was alive, he never cared for anyone else except himself, but ever since he met Nagito...

Hajime shook his head, pressing down those thoughts. He didn't care, he told himself. He didn't care where the albino was or what he was doing.

But the image of the bags under the Grim Reaper's eyes prodded at the corner of Hajime's mind, begging him to differ. It was best for him to stay in the room until Nagito came back. Well, IF he came back, that was.

Hajime counted in his head, ticking off the seconds that passed by.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five-

Screw this. He couldn't seem to erase the memory of the pale boy's weary figure and his ebbing strength. Worry stabbed his mind, and he had no choice but to go look for the white-haired boy.

"Goddammit, Komaeda," he mumbled to himself in exasperation, grabbing Nagito's green coat just in case it got chilly.

Stepping out of the room, he debated where Nagito could be.

Perhaps the throne room? Maybe he could try there. But... Her Majesty was there...

The image of Junko popped into his mind and he shuddered slightly.

Nope. Not going there again.

Who else was acquainted with Nagito then? Hajime realized that he didn't know anyone else in Hell except for the queen and the Grim Reaper.

The brunet walked off into the corridor aimlessly, his feet taking him to who-knows-where.

Suddenly, his body collided with another and a shark squeak erupted from the person he had bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Hajime growled as he dusted off his shirt.

"Eeeep! I-I'm sorry!" A familiar voice apologized.

"Tsumiki?"

Hajime looked up to the nurse, who was picking up the scraps of paper she had dropped.

"H-Hajime," she mumbled incoherently, her eyes shying away from his.

Oh, good. Finally, someone he knew who could tell him where Nagito went. Although the tinge of jealousy still resided in his chest, he brushed it away, along with the hatred curled inside of him.

"Do you know where Komaeda is?" Hajime took Mikan's shoulders and shook her roughly, causing the top of the pile of papers to scatter onto the floor again.

The poor girl was terrified of Hajime's cold personality, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I-I-"

"Do you know or not?!"

"I-I last s-saw him dep-departing H-Hell from a-a window a-at the end of t-this hall."

"Is he back yet?!"

"I-I r-really don't know!" Mikan sobbed as Hajime continued to press on. "I-I'm sor-sorry!"

Hajime clicked his tongue in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at the nurse.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I-I don't k-know! I-if h-his fa-fatigue con-consumes h-him, then h-he'll h-have a ha-harder time c-coming back f-from the w-world of the l-living!"

"So you're saying that I can't do anything but wait for him until he gets back?!"

"W-with you-your dev-developing wings-s, I do-doubt that y-you will b-be able to t-travel th-through the vor-vortex, so y-yes."

Hajime rubbed his eyes, sighing angrily.

"I-It's currently th-three A.M. an-and he l-left at t-twelve, so I-I guess h-he'll come back a-at four?"

Hajime's eyes snapped to her moist ones at the mention of time.

"There's time in Hell?"

"O-of course!"

"But Komaeda told me there wasn't."

"O-oh. It's just that we-we're mostly i-immortal, s-so time do-doesn't really a-affect us. Y-you can have m-my watch if you want."

Mikan fumbled in her pockets, taking out a green wristwatch. She offered it to Hajime, who took it gratefully.

Frowning in disappointment of the lack of information, Hajime helped Mikan pick up the discarded papers and harshly thanked her for the information. The frightened girl scurried away in a hurry, apologizing profusely to no one in particular.

Hajime shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way back to the room. His eyes flitted over to his watch, which now read 3:05.

Fifty-five minutes until Nagito comes back.

Once he unlocked the door to the room, Hajime took a chair from the coffee table and dragged it over in front of the door, purposely placing the furniture in front of it so that Nagito couldn't ignore him when he came back.

The brunet sat crossed legged on the wooden chair, his foot tapping anxiously on the ground, thinking about the ways he would use to scold the albino once he'd returned.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty-five.

Fifty-five.

As if on cue, the door creaked open, revealing a tired Grim Reaper.

Hajime abruptly stood up from his chair, knocking it backward.

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?!" He barked, crossing his arms.

"Huh?"

Hajime's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Don't you 'huh' me. You tell me that you'd be back before midnight and what time is it now? It's freaking four in the morning."

"It is?"

Nagito wobbled slightly as he closed the door. Hajime noticed that he needed to use the doorknob to support him.

"Did you even go to sleep?"

Nagito turned his head toward Hajime, his eyes drooping like a dead flower.

"No..."

"Not since the gala?"

"It's okay, though! I'm fine!"

The Grim Reaper flashed a smile at Hajime, which angered him even more.

"You are not fine."

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The albino slowly made his way to the bathroom, practically dragging his legs across the floor while he walked.

He suddenly gasped sharply as he tripped over his own feet, his body too weak to balance itself, causing him to fall.

Hajime barely had time to catch Nagito before he met the floorboards.

He narrowed his eyes, his eyes brewing with acrimony.

"You. Are. Not. Fine." He said between gritted teeth as he hauled Nagito upright.

"Shut up. If I say that I'm fine, then I'm fine." Nagito glared at the brunet, harshly pushing him away as he stumbled backward into the wall. "You already said you didn't care about me. Then why are you even fussing over my health? Just fuck off."

Fury consumed Hajime, and he grabbed Nagito's wrists brusquely. Despite the albino's struggling, Nagito was weaker than Hajime due to his enervation. He slammed the other against the wall, pinning Nagito there so he couldn't move.

"I can't just 'fuck off'," he scowled.

"And why not? It's not like I matter to you anyway." Nagito growled, clenching his jaw tightly.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Hajime roared, slightly out of breath.

The mafia lord expected Nagito to avert his eyes, blush, or call him stupid. Instead, the Grim Reaper let out a strangled laugh, broken and fragmented.

"You know you're lying to yourself, Hajime." Nagito chuckled. "You don't actually care about me."

"You have fucking sleep deprivation."

"I do not. I can walk properly. I can think properly. I am able to function." Nagito retorted, straining against Hajime's physical restraints.

"Look, _**Komaeda**_ ," Hajime emphasized his name, practically spitting it in his face. "I've seen sleep deprivation before, and I've experienced it. You've been hobbling ever since you've come back and you fucking tripped over your own feet. If I kicked your legs from under you, you wouldn't even be able to get back up."

Nagito bit his bottom lip, drawing Hajime's attention over to his mouth.

"Stop pretending you care about me. Obviously, you don't. I'm not that significant to you."

"I DO BECAUSE YOU'RE IMPORTANT. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Hajime shouted, his grip tightening on Nagito's wrists.

This time, the albino was genuinely shocked, his eyes widening in a fraction.

Hajime's eyes softened as Nagito bit his lip again.

Hajime forced himself to tear his eyes away from the other's lips as he spoke.

"Face it. You need to sleep. No more working ."

"I haven't been up for that long. Besides, I still need to finish filing those profiles-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Oh, yeah? Make me. I dare you."

There was only one way he could do that.

Hajime's gaze fell on the Grim Reaper's lips, and the temptation to kiss him intensified when Nagito licked his lips.

Hajime leaned forward enough so that he was sure the albino could feel his breath against his skin. He was about to close the gap when an alarm blared in his head, telling him not to do it.

"Bad things will happen if you entangle yourself with my Grim Reaper." Junko's voice echoed in his mind.

With a jerk, Hajime separated himself from Nagito, his hands still on the other's wrists.

No.

It wasn't right of him to do this. He couldn't.

"Just... Just, get some sleep, okay?" Hajime spoke in a soothing voice, his anger now subsiding.

Nagito literally leaned against Hajime as support when the brunet guided him to the bed, taking off his jacket in the process. He tucked Nagito in the bed, watching as the reaper's body sagged against the mattress.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Nagito blinked.

"Two days ago? I think..."

"Jesus Christ, Komaeda." Hajime rubbed his temples, his brows furrowing again. "I'll go get something for you from the cafeteria."

"It's fine... Really. I can just eat in the morning." Nagito yawned just as his stomach growled.

"Liar."

Nagito laughed lightly as Hajime made his way out the door.

"Rest for a bit, would you?" Hajime said softly.

The albino nodded his head and Hajime closed the door.

Hastily, he made his way to the cafeteria, grabbing an assortment of any leftover food   
he could find.

He rushed back to the room, making sure he locked the door before he entered the bedroom.

"Komaeda." He gently shook the albino.

"Hmph?"

"Eat."

The Grim Reaper made some sort of a whiny noise and buried his head in his pillow despite his hunger pangs.

"Oh, come on. You need to eat. Sleep deprivation and eating disorders don't go well together." Hajime snapped.

"Too... tired..."

Hajime frowned in sympathy.

"Fine, then. At least sit upright."

He placed his hand on Nagito's back, helping him into a sitting position.

Hajime scooped a spoonful of rice, hovering the spoon in front of the albino's mouth.

"Eat. You need the food, so don't you dare complain when I feed you. Now say 'ah'."

Nagito was too tired to protest or even chortle in amusement, so he opened his mouth and let Hajime feed him.

"You act like a mother hen, you know?" Nagito mumbled through a mouthful of broccoli.

"I'm a mafia leader, not a clucking mother hen." Hajime retorted, shoving another spoonful of food into Nagito's mouth.

"I guess it's an attribute of your soft side, is it not?" Nagito mused.

Irritated but somewhat amused, Hajime forced another vegetable into the Grim Reaper's mouth.

"Hurry up and eat. Then you can sleep."

Once the plates were clean, Hajime switched off the lights and retired to his futon.

"Good night, Komaeda."

"Good night, Hajime."

The brunet was about to fall into a deep slumber when shuffling noises came from the bed next to him, and a pair of feet tapped against the floor headed toward the desk.

"Komaeda..." Hajime threatened, sitting up.

The dark figure froze as Hajime took his wrist and guided him back to his bed.

"Didn't I say no more work? If you get any more sleep deprived, you're going to die. And don't even think about saying that I don't care about you."

"But... Her Majesty needs the reports by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, for the love of-" Hajime rolled his eyes. "Okay. Fine. I'll just have to do this the hard way."

The mafia lord slid under the covers next to Nagito, an inch away from the albino.

"Hajime?" Nagito asked with a tinge of embarrassment lacing his words.

"Now you can't get out of bed and do your work," Hajime said triumphantly.

Shortly after Hajime tucked himself in, Nagito rolled over in the bed and placed his arm languidly over Hajime's hip, his legs intertwining with the brunet's.

"Komaeda? Uh... Hello?"

Nagito had already dozed off, his mouth slightly parted as his limbs rested over Hajime's.

Doing something he would have never done before, Hajime pulled the male closer, tugging the covers higher. His arm wrapped around Nagito's waist and his other hand ran through the soft, white locks of hair.

Feeling strangely content and happy, Hajime drifted off into what he felt was the best sleep in his life.


	27. Chapter 27

He was drowning.

The frigid waters consumed his weak body, dragging him under the currents. He could hear a faint chorus of laughter above him, but by this point, he was too injured to move.

His lungs were constricting, begging for air, setting his chest on fire.

He didn't struggle, didn't move as he let himself be taken away by the movement of the water.

Suddenly, he was pulled up, his vision blurred by the water.

"How do you think of yourself now? Not so mighty anymore, are we?"

He coughed, spitting out mouthfuls of water. He gasped for air, drawing in lungfuls and lungfuls of oxygen.

Just as quickly as it had come, the oxygen was replaced with the suffocating sense of water. Bubbles came out of his mouth as his wounds ached when he tried thrashing.

He was pulled back up again, a hand clenched around the collar of his shirt, pulling him to face the figure forcefully.

"Goodbye."

And like a rag doll, he was thrown into the water again, this time sinking, no longer in the shallow waters.

His hand reached upward, toward the dimming sun and his eyes drooped, his mind hazy.

Hot tears leaked out of his eyes, turning cold against the waters surrounding him.

Much to his relief, no one would be able to see him cry as he drowned.

Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes and inhaled a lungful of water and-

Nagito's eyes snapped open, one hand clutching his chest and the other outstretched. His chest was heaving and hot tears leaked down the sides of his face.

With a shaky hand, he touched his tears, wiping them away in fear that Hajime would see them again.

By the way, where was Hajime anyway? He vaguely remembered the brunet crawling into bed with him, but then his consciousness faded away.

Turning to his side, Nagito realized that Hajime must have left a long time ago since the side of his bed was cold, his sheets tossed to the side.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Hajime's overly concerned voice echoed through his mind.

Oh, yeah. Last night when he came home in the morning. The angry burning behind Hajime's eyes.

Oh, frick.

Nagito's fingers flew to his lips, his ears heating up.

Hajime had almost kissed him. He had challenged the brunet, and he had almost taken it seriously, going to such lengths of leaning in.

His head snapped to the door as it opened, revealing a yawning Hajime at the door.

"You're awake," he stated blandly, his soft side now buried deep within him again.

"Here's your breakfast." Hajime placed a tray of muffins and pancakes on Nagito's lap.

"And don't worry about your work. I finished it and gave it to the Queen before the deadline."

The stressful knot in Nagito's chest loosened in relief.

A prolonging silence settled between them as Nagito started on his meal.

Abruptly, Hajime's brows furrowed and he took both of the Grim Reaper's hands, prying the utensils from his fingers.

His hands were surprisingly gentle as it skimmed over his pale skin, caressing the purple blotches on his wrists.

"Sorry." Hajime apologized suddenly. "I wasn't thinking straight yesterday. Sorry for hurting you."

Nagito was about to reply when the brunet took one of his wrists and leveled it to his mouth, tenderly pressing his lips against the bruise. He repeated the action with the other wrist.

"You're okay now though, right?" His olive eyes met Nagito's gray-green ones, and the messenger of Death felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Pushing the tray away, the albino scrambled out of the bed, his legs almost giving out from under him, and dashed to the bathroom.

"Y-Yeah! I'm good!" He closed the door with a slam, his back pressed against the piece of wood as he struggled to catch his breath.

Nagito slowly slid down the door, a hand on his chest. 

Someone stop his heart from beating so fast. It was an abnormal feeling. So... unordinary.

Nagito's mouth twitched upward.

It felt nice.

* * *

"I-It seems l-like your w-wings have g-grown." Mikan squeaked, careful not to touch Hajime's wings.

"Yeah, no duh." The mafia lord rolled his eyes.

"Eeek! I'm s-sorry!"

Right after Nagito had exited the bathroom, he noticed that Hajime's wings had grown twice its size, and decided to have it looked over by Mikan, just for precaution.

"Just tell me when I can use them." Hajime snapped irritably.

"I-it's not f-fully gr-grown yet, b-but it'll b-be fine i-if Na-Nagito teaches y-you h-how to f-fly."

"Alright! Thanks, Tsumiki!" Nagito smiled at the nurse.

"A-ah! H-Here is s-some l-lotion just i-in case y-your wings g-get sore." She passed the green vial to Hajime, who immediately pocketed it.

With a dip of their heads, Hajime and Nagito exited the room.

"You're going to teach me how to fly now?" Hajime asked.

"Yep. We have a special place for this type of training. Come on."

At the back of the castle was a crystal dome, packed with training equipment and supplies.

The two made their way across the field and stopped in the middle.

"The first rule of flying," Nagito took off his jacket, tying it around his waist. "Don't let your wings sag."

"They're heavy," Hajime stated blandly.

Nagito rolled his eyes.

"The first thing your opponents will do in battle will be to attack your wings since they're the most sensitive part of your body." Nagito demonstrated by brushing his fingers against the leathery skin of Hajime's wings.

The brunet shuddered, half leaning and half recoiling from the touch.

"Second rule. Learn how to tuck your wings in. If you don't then," Nagito made a gruesome noise as he drew an invisible line down the other's wings. "Let's do that first, shall we?"

"Clamp your wings together first," he instructed.

The brunet placed his wings together with ease, straining as he did so.

"Now slowly bend them down." Nagito folded his wings in, showing Hajime the right way to do it.

Hajime's face contorted into pain as he tried to do so, his wings unable to bend.

"I thought we were learning how to fly," Hajime grunted.

"Yeah, and the first thing you need to do in order to get to that part is learning how to fold your wings." Nagito retorted.

"Oooh, a personal flying lesson from the Grim Reaper himself. How delightful." A majestic voice called from the glass doors.

Nagito instantly sunk to one knee, his head bowed.

"My, my, what do we have here? It's rare for you not to be doing your job." Junko smiled maliciously at the albino.

"Your Majesty," he breathed. "Forgive me-"

"Why are you asking her to forgive you?" Hajime growled, advancing toward the Queen. "He's done nothing wrong."

Junko sighed in disappointment.

"After all these months and you still disrespect me? How pitiful. Who even raised you? Such a rude and mannerless child you are." She clicked her tongue.

Something inside the mafia lord seemed to snap, and he drew his arm back, reading himself for a punch-

Nagito stepped between the Queen and Hajime, separating the two.

"We shall get going now, your majesty." He bowed, pushing Hajime back.

"Hey! What are you-"

Nagito clamped a hand over Hajime's mouth to silence him.

With a huff, Junko and her maidens departed from the training area, the doors shutting automatically behind them.

"You heard what she said," Nagito turned toward Hajime. "Let's go."

"You can't just let her manipulate you like that." Hajime gritted his teeth.

"But she does."

The five chains on Nagito appeared, and he took the one wrapped around his neck in his hands, tugging on it like a person would on a dog.

"You see this? I've shown it to you before. As long as this is here. Her and His Majesty can do whatever they want to me."

"Then break them."

Nagito shook his head.

"Impossible."

"At least try-"

"Enough." Nagito snapped, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist.

"No more talking about this. We have a soul to catch."

Fortunately for the Grim Reaper, the mafia lord shut his mouth and they ascended into the vortex once more.


	28. Chapter 28

Nagito and Hajime flew to a crumbling building in the urban parts of Japan, landing on the rooftop. The air was thick with smoke, the smell of burnt rubber lingering in the skies. Evidently, something terrible had occurred.

"Who is it this time?" Hajime sighed, his posture slouched.

"I think it's two people again."

"Then I hope that their last request isn't for chicken nuggets," Hajime chuckled, recalling the events of his first harvest.

Nagito cracked a smile, glad to see that Hajime was being himself again.

"What time is it anyway?" Hajime asked, taking a seat on the concrete rooftop.

"Seven-thirty."

"When are the deaths?"

"At approximately eight o'clock P.M."

"Half an hour to go..."

An uncomfortable silence replaced the discussion, and soon Nagito found himself thinking back at Hajime's caring side of his personality.

Before he could wander off to when Hajime almost kissed him, the mafia lord spoke up, breaking the thin veil of silence.

"So, what did I do when I was drunk?"

"Drunk?"

"After the gala."

"Uhm..."

The Grim Reaper rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Hajime.

"What did I do?" Hajime asked again, staring at Nagito.

"Well... nothing really. Yeah. Nothing happened." He cleared his throat, wishing that the brunet would change the subject.

Thankfully, he did.

"Did you get enough sleep then?"

Nagito hummed, his hands itching to put on his hoodie so he can vanish in the darkness. Someone actually caring about him made a foreign feeling reside in his chest.

"So... about yesterday."

Nagito froze, his body turning hot.

Frick. Please, anything but this-

Hajime coughed, clearing his throat.

"Do you always overwork yourself like this?" Concern leaked from his voice, and Nagito felt the tips of his ears grow hotter by the second.

"No. Not unless Her Majesty makes me. I don't really mind."

Hajime whipped his head toward Nagito, his brows creasing.

"You don't mind? Goddammit, Komaeda. You nearly fell flat on your face and almost passed out because of sleep deprivation and hunger. And you have the guts to say you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't really matter. I got enough sleep..." As if he'd jinxed it, a yawn slipped from his mouth before he could smother it.

"Komaeda..."

"Seriously, Hajime. It's fine. I'm okay. I can walk, talk, and function properly."

"Doesn't mean that you would be able to run a lap around this building without collapsing. You are able to do all those but your muscles aren't." Hajime snorted.

Nagito opened his mouth to shoot back a remark, then realized that he had none.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over his body, and the pungent smell of death wafted through his nostrils.

But how was that possible? How could something reek so badly of death? There was nothing that had died yet in this area, so there shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary.

He cringed, turning to see if Hajime had also smelled it.

The mafia lord was undisconcerted, eyes still glued to the ground below. Before he could ask about the aroma, an explosion sent them flying backward due to the shockwave it caused. Hajime latched himself onto Nagito, the two barreling into the edge of the building.

"It's seven fifty-five." Nagito gritted his teeth, readjusting his glasses, the troubling thoughts of the peculiar smell leaving his mind as he focused on something else.

"Time to reap some souls," Hajime added in.

Nagito carried Hajime to the building and through a window.

Two people were neck to neck, shooting at each other with guns. They were two girls, both the same age.

One had short hair up to their shoulders and was currently overpowering the other.

The second girl had hair up to her shoulder blades, freckles scattered across her face.

Both looked overly exhausted, and their arms were shaking as they held their weapons.

The second girl was backed up to the edge of the building, her right foot half off the platform. Her eyes were narrowed as she kept shooting.

"Go die!" The short-haired girl yelled from the other side, reloading her gun then taking aim at the girl's forehead.

To much of Nagito's surprise, the girl dropped her gun, determination written all over her face.

"No, you!" She shouted, her voice hoarse.

The girl jumped backward off the building with a mighty 'YEET', sticking her middle finger at her opponent. Cruelly enough, her enemy gave no mercy and shot her twice before she hit the ground, dead. Triumphantly, the shorter-haired girl wiped the sweat off her brow, taking out a walkie-talkie.

Nagito heard Hajime gasp sharply just as the girl was shot from behind. She, too, like the girl she had killed, fell to the ground, the life fading from her eyes.

Hajime's fists tightened, and Nagito looked down at his feet, ashamed that he had brought him here. Alas, it was against his orders not to, and he would be punished severely if he didn't carry out his tasks.

"So..." Nagito started, shooting a glance at the angry mafia lord. "You wanna learn how to reap souls?"

"What?" He turned to face Nagito, confusion settling over his features.

"Here," Nagito said, tossing his scythe at Hajime who fumbled to catch it.

"Wait, how?"

"Like this."

He placed his hands on top of Hajime's and swung it in an arc, capturing the first soul that appeared from the body in front of them.

"You catch the other one, I have something I need to take care of," Nagito instructed, flying out of the building.

He landed between two buildings, looking for the thing that had caused the smell from earlier. He swore he felt something dead pass through here...

His eyes scanned the territory, but there was nothing except a few rats and mice scuttering over the drains. The Grim Reaper unfolded his wings and was about to fly off again when a stinging pain erupted in his legs, taking down his body. His hand flew to his legs, and a bright crimson stained his hands. Blood was oozing from the slices in his legs. His eyes went wide with alertness, scanning his surroundings since he wasn't able to get up.

Nagito coughed and spit out blood as a foot connected with his ribcage, knocking the air out of his lungs. He shot backward, slamming into a pile of concrete rocks, causing a cloud of dust to form in front of him. His body felt abnormally weak, each movement making his body ache.

Nagito wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand as he glared into the dust. How could anyone have seen him? He was a representative of death, which means that only people who had met or experienced it themselves could see him.

"Who are you?!" He growled or tried growling at least. His ribcage hurt to do so.

The putrid sense of death wafted through his nose, causing the messenger of death to gag. It was the same smell that had led him here before.

"What do you want?!"

A maniacal cackle echoed through the alley as a foot came in contact with his chest, pinning him to the ground.

Circle-rimmed glasses were visible and his eyes met with purple ones.

"Hello there, pretty boy." A sugary voice slurred.

Oh, no- How could they have-

Peering down at him was a girl with magenta-colored hair, separated into two braids. She was wearing a purple schoolgirl outfit along with a red tie. In her hands were two pairs of scissors, both dangerously close to his face.

"Toko Fukawa," Nagito gasped.

Toko laughed, clutching her stomach.

"I'm glad that you still remembered me, Nagito Komaeda," she drawled, her words dripping with venomous honey.

"After all," she cocked her head to the side, "I was your mentor."

* * *

Nagito gritted his teeth in pain as he glared up at the former Grim Reaper.

"I thought you were dead." He snarled.

"You THOUGHT!" She giggled, brushing the blades of her scissors against his face. "Well guess what? I'm still here!"

With an excruciating rush of pain, Nagito hoisted himself upward, jumping back onto a broken wall. His legs screamed in agony, begging him to stop. The blood-stained his pants a dark shade of black.

"Don't have your scythe? Are you abandoning your duties as a Grim Reaper? How shameful of you." Toko clicked her snake-like tongue.

Nagito bit back a remark. He couldn't risk letting the former Grim Reaper know that he had an apprentice now.

He opened his hand, summoning his favorable weapon, a spear. The metal felt cool against his skin as he held the weapon of choice. He lunged at his mentor with the tip headed her way, careful not to use his wings.

Toko dodged swiftly, raking her scissors down the albino's back. Nagito gasped in pain, a burning feeling now making its way through his body.

Still smiling, she chucked one of her scissors at Nagito. He dodged, chest heaving as adrenaline ran through his veins. However, his reaction time had been a bit too slow, causing the scissors to split open the skin on his left cheek.

Leaping upward, Nagito did a cartwheel midair and landed behind Toko, about to stab her in the back. He smirked to himself, knowing that she couldn't escape.

Her head turned over her shoulder, flashing a sly smirk at the albino before she disappeared. Then he remembered. Each Grim Reaper had a gift of their own and-

A heavy weight made an impact with the injury on his back, forcing him to collapse onto the ground, his face contorted in pain. He had forgotten that Toko's ability was cloning due to the multiple personality disorder she had when she was alive.

The tips of the scissors were pointed at his neck, and his back was screaming in tormenting pain.

Nagito tried lifting his head and was unwillingly put back to the ground when Toko's foot came into contact with the crown of his head.

"Well then, Na-gi-to. What are you going to do now? After I take your soul, I'm free from my banishment. I can rightfully take my place as the Grim Reaper of Hell where everyone would respect me. Isn't that nice?" She purred in his ear.

Her foot moved down to his neck, pinning his windpipe between the sole of her shoe and the dirt.

His windpipe was being crushed and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't-

A large explosion shot through the thin area between the two buildings and the weight of Toko's foot left his neck. He coughed, sending spasms of pain through his ribcage.

"Leave him alone." A voice came from a few meters in front of him.

"Oh, ho ho. Who do we have here? You never told me you had an apprentice, Nagito."

Nagito forced his face up from the ground. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out the familiar form of Hajime standing in the dust.

Toko sniffed the air delicately as if Hajime was an appetizing dinner.

"Oh~ You never told me he was a mortal." She licked her lips hungrily. "So, human. You want your mentor back?"

Hajime kept silent, but Nagito could see the anger welling up inside him.

"I challenge you to a fight then," Toko stated, whipping out a new pair of scissors. "Winner gets the Grim Reaper, alright?"

Toko laughed when Hajime didn't respond.

"Oh, I forgot that you have no ability. I'll give you a weapon of your choice." Toko motioned toward Hajime to say something.

"A taser," he replied, his jaw clenched.

Nagito wanted to yell, to tell Hajime that he was being stupid for asking for a taser and not anything lethal. But the words clogged up in his throat, so all he could do was watch.

Happily, Toko tossed Hajime a taser and positioned herself into a ready stance.

"I'll allow you to make the first move." She stated confidently, her eyes watching Hajime's every move.

Instead of what Nagito expected, Hajime brought the tiny weapon up to his forehead, closing his eyes. What the hell was he doing?

His lips moved silently, and he pressed the trigger button.

"No!" Nagito croaked out, panic causing a frenzy in his head.

Hajime's body jerked twice, then sagged, dropping the taser onto the ground. Toko's smile faltered, confusion brewing up within her.

When Hajime opened his eyes, they were no longer the same colors. Instead of two olive pairs, there was one olive eye and one red eye. Toko stepped backward in shock, her guard momentarily down.

In a flash, Hajime (was he even Hajime anymore?) took advantage of the situation and grabbed the gun that he had received from Nagito.

He fired, the bullet missing the former Grim Reaper by an inch. Toko smirked, twirling her scissors in circles, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"You think a normal weapon can beat me? Are you dumb or something?" She cackled.

Unfazed, Hajime fired another shot. This time, it struck her in the shoulder. She gasped, her breaths uneven as she tried to regain her fighting stance.

Using her good arm, she flung her scissors at the brown-haired male.

With inhuman agility, Hajime dodged swiftly. He didn't even flinch or blink in the slightest. She ran toward him, pulling out another pair of scissors and attempted to ram it into his chest. Instead, Hajime turned in a circle, avoiding her blow and placing the gun to the back of her head.

And just as she had done before, Toko split, her clone that was positioned in front of Hajime disappearing while her real self appeared from behind, scissors wide open to cut the brunet.

With an incredible amount of strength Nagito never thought Hajime could ever have, the mafia lord roundhouse kicked the former Grim Reaper in the head, followed by a sidekick to the stomach. He blocked her blow with his forearm.

Toko lost her footing and collapsed, her arms at her sides.

Hajime stepped over her and placed the barrel of the gun on her forehead. His finger hesitated as he debated whether to pull the trigger.

"What? Are you too much of a coward to end someone's life?" She wheezed with laughter.

The index finger tightened around the trigger. Before any bullet could escape from the barrel, Hajime's hand flew to his head, two voices coming out of his mouth in unison, causing it to sound somewhat distorted and overlapped.

"Wait... don't kill her." The more dominant voice, Hajime's, said.

"Why not? You summoned me for a reason." A deeper, huskier voice said in a monotone.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Just kill me already!" Toko yelled, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to live anymore with those stupid memories of my past life and the ones from my days in Hell."

"Memories from your past life?" The overlapped voices questioned.

A smirk blossomed on the former Grim Reaper's face as she shot a quick glance at Nagito.

"So pretty boy there never told you, huh?"

"Told me what?"

Toko smiled slyly, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Grim Reapers are specifically chosen. They're not assigned by who comes to Hell first or anything like that."

Nagito's chest constricted and his breaths became shallower. There was a reason why he had never told Hajime how old he was or how he got to Hell. That information was strictly confidential, but now Toko was leaking it, and Nagito was too weak to stop her. He could only avert his gaze to the ground, eyes unable to meet Hajime's if he looked.

"Just tell me already!" Hajime growled, tightening his grasp on her wrist.

Toko's eyes narrowed, her purple orbs glinting with mischief.

"The people who have the saddest deaths are made the Grim Reaper. The ones with the most tragic, heartbreaking, despair-inducing deaths." She glared up at Hajime as if analyzing his features.

"But you. You don't seem like you've gone through a sad death. Then why did Nagito make you his apprentice? Why did Junko make you his apprentice?" Toko's grin widened. "Ah, I see. It was because Nagito favored you, wasn't it? My used-to-be-cold-hearted apprentice warmed up and softened up to a twinkie? How pathetic." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me how he died," Hajime demanded, pressing the gun harder into her skin.

"Kill her already," Nagito managed to gasp out, his lungs burning.

"I want to know."

"Hajime..." Nagito threatened but ended up coughing.

With a last seething look at the former Grim Reaper, Hajime took the tip of the gun off her head and pocketed it.

"Don't come back again." He merely stated, his voice deeper due to that thing he had apparently 'summoned' inside of him.

With a mock bow, Toko unfolded her wings and flew away, a smile still plastered across her face.

Nagito's breath faltered as Hajime turned his red and olive eye at Nagito.

"You can go now," he said calmly, clutching his head. After a few seconds, the deeper voice that Hajime had possessed was gone, but the colored eye was still there.

"Are you alright?" Hajime heaved Nagito's arm over his neck, supporting him.

Unfortunately for the albino, his legs had been injured. Nagito fell onto his knees, his back and legs in pain.

"Here." Hajime scooped Nagito into his arms, careful not to touch the wound on his back.

Nagito didn't protest as he had before. He had overestimated his limits sow now he had no choice but to let Hajime carry him.

"Who was that anyway?" Nagito asked in a raspy breath, slightly wheezing.

"I'll tell you later," Hajime mumbled. "Save your breath."

Nagito opened his mouth, then shut it, afraid that Hajime would snap at him if he asked any more.

"How are we supposed to get back? I can't use my wings." The albino said, changing the topic.

Hajime didn't look the slightest bit concerned.

"Hajime?" Nagito asked again.

"I have a key to Hell. It's okay."

"A key? How did you manage to get one of those? Those are only for the most important people!" Nagito blubbered in disbelief.

"Relax," Hajime sighed in exasperation. "I was rummaging through your drawers and I found it. Thought it would be useful and here we are, in need of it."

"Who gave you permission to-" Nagito's sentence was cut short as an impromptu fit of coughing seized him.

"Hey, take it easy, okay?" Hajime murmured softly as he put down Nagito momentarily to use the key.

A portal appeared in front of them, swirling with red, black, and purple colors.

"Take it easy. Go to sleep. When you wake up, everything will be fine again. Okay?" Hajime's eyes softened and he used that caring tone of his again.

Nagito's body relaxed at the sound of the voice he loved to hear, his tense body sagging in the brunet's arms.

Hajime's soothing voice along with the cradling feeling of being held in one's arms lulled Nagito to sleep, the pain in his wounds slowly fading away.

Before he knew it, Nagito had fallen asleep soundly in Hajime's arms when they returned to Hell.


	29. Chapter 29

_So you died and you never told me._

Hajime sighed, rubbing his temples while kicking the door closed with the sole of his foot. He had just finished explaining what had happened to him to the voice inside his head.

"Can we talk about this another time? Komaeda's bleeding out for heaven's sake." Hajime snapped, placing the Grim Reaper on the bed.

_I'm your brother. I expect you to tell me important things like your death._

Hajime ignored his older brother's demand and rummaged through the drawers to find the first aid kit. Mikan was always an option, but bringing Nagito anywhere with Mikan close by made Hajime uneasy. He didn't want the albino to have anything to do with the nurse.

He snatched the kit from the third compartment, rushing back to the bed to treat Nagito's wounds. His hands fumbled over the roll of bandages, unable to properly place them on the Grim Reaper.

Izuru sighed in exasperation, taking control of Hajime's limbs and mind.

_Here. Let me._

Hajime's arms started moving by themselves, expertly cutting bandages and applying ointment to the gruesome wounds.

"Stop flexing your talents," Hajime attempted to roll his eyes.

Izuru finished swiftly with a snip of the medical scissors and receded back to the corner of Hajime's mind.

_It's going to scar, but besides that, he'll heal._

Hajime exhaled in relief, pulling the covers over Nagito's frail body. He then took a seat next to the sleeping albino, placing his arms on the bed and resting his head in them.

_You love him... don't you?_

"Love is a really strong word, Izuru," Hajime mumbled sleepily.

_Then you admit you harbor feelings for him?_

Hajime kept silent, hoping that his brother would drop the topic and let him sleep.

Fortunately for him, Izuru did not utter a word, letting the brunet's eyelids droop.

_Sleep tight._

* * *

Delicate fingers caressed Hajime's scalp, rousing him out of his slumber.

It was a comforting feeling, one that made him want to fall back asleep. Just when he was about to, a voice in his head snapped him awake.

_Enjoying this, are we?_

"Shut the hell up," Hajime snapped groggily.

The fingers in his hair suddenly stopped, much to his disappointment.

"Oh hey, Komaeda. You're awake." Hajime rose from his slouching position, smiling softly at the Grim Reaper.

"Who were you talking to?" Nagito's eyes slid toward his.

_I get why you didn't ask for me in a year, but you've never told anyone about me? Shame._

"Oh, and I was supposed to say, 'Hey guys, look! My older brother's voice is stuck in my head because we share the same body! Fascinating, right?'" Hajime shot back sarcastically.

_Then start by telling Komaeda. He's very perplexed and concerned right now._

"I just did." He turned to Nagito with an apologetic look. "I'll explain more later. How do you feel right now?"

Nagito tried sitting up, but he gasped and winced when he did.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. Your back took the most damage." The mafia lord said, helping the albino into a sitting position, placing pillows to cushion his back.

"Where are my glasses?"

"They... broke." Hajime fished the eyewear out of his pocket, the lenses shattered and the metal bent.

Nagito looked at it feebly, then took it in his hands and placed it by his side.

"Who took control of your body?"

"What?"

"During the fight."

Hajime never did like talking about his past. It was tragic and he never wanted to remember it.

"Then tell me what Toko was talking about when she said that Grim Reapers died the saddest deaths."

Nagito turned his head away at the mention of the word 'death', his knuckles turning white as he clutched the bedsheets. He was shaking slightly and biting his lip to stop his mouth from trembling.

Noticing his discomfort, Hajime placed a hand on Nagito's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you mine first, okay?"

Hold up.

What the heck was he doing? He hadn't once told anyone about his past, and yet here he was, about to spew out his tragic history in front of a person he had known for approximately a year.

But something about Nagito's demeanor told Hajime that the albino had suffered much worse of a fate than Hajime had.

Inhaling, Hajime didn't hesitate as he began.

"I was only five when everything around me crumbled. My life, my future, and my wishes. Annihilated. Destroyed by none other than my parents." Hajime swallowed dryly, then continued, his voice wobbling a little.

"One day when my parents were out, a fire started in the house. My older brother and I were in the house at the time the fire broke out. His name was Izuru Kamakura, last name different because of our parents had remarried.  
I don't know how the fire started or what caused it, but all I could remember at that time was the suffocating feeling of smoke. Of course, being the younger one I was, I didn't understand how to act during a fire and panicked, yelling for my mom and dad.  
Izuru was ten at that time, and he had found me in my bedroom, crying my eyes out. He took control of the situation and dragged me through the burning house and to the front door. But when we arrived, the ceiling above was collapsing.  
Izuru pushed me out the door before... before the wood fell on top of him, and he was gone. Just like that.

My parents weren't one bit worried about me. Funny enough, they blamed me for Izuru's death, because you see, he was the prodigy. The pride of the family. He had many talents, aced in school, and surpassed the expectations my parents had for him.

As for me, I was a disappointment. I had no talent or passions, except for getting into Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious school. I was a failure.

The death of my brother drove my parents mad. Insane even. They went to such great lengths that they called professional surgeons and paid them a heap of money to place Izuru in my body.

I wanted to make my parents proud, to have them praise me for doing something. So I agreed."

Hajime stopped, briefly glancing at Nagito before averting his eyes at the ground.

"The operation... The operation was unsuccessful. They managed to combine our minds, but in the process, the stress was too great and..." He blinked rapidly, tapping his fingers on his thighs.

"And I killed everyone in the room. I fled to the slums and lived there with Izuru stuck inside my head until a man came to me, offering shelter and food for a small price.  
My discolored eyes and the conversations I had with myself intrigued him, and I gratefully agreed. What can you say? I was half dead, half alive. I needed food and water before I passed out.  
The small price was to join his mafia in exchange for all of these comforts. He taught me how to hold a gun, how to fight. Of course, Izuru did all of these things better than I did, but I managed to learn some myself.  
Over time, I managed to control Izuru, and he learned to control me. Whenever I was in a crisis, he would simply press a button in my brain and switch places with me. Our two personalities merge, and this happens."

Hajime pointed at his eyes, one red and one green.

"It stays there for a while until Izuru retreats to his place in my brain. Until then, his voice is stuck in my head, and I have no way to ignore him.  
So after I managed to control my two personalities, the man who had taken me in, the don of this mafia, died. A bullet through the head by another mafia leader.  
I was taken by disbelief, and anger consumed me. I took charge of the mafia, threatening anyone who didn't follow me.  
Then... Then, I killed the person who had killed the man who had taken me in. I slaughtered him to an extent to which the people of my mafia feared me.  
Me, a ten-year-old child. A ten-year-old who took a small mafia and turned it into the main source for drug and illegal dealings." Hajime laughed dryly.

"Well, there's my story. It's not that tragic, though. Sorry for disappointing yo-"

Harm hands wrapped around his, taking Hajime by surprise.

Nagito's eyes were sympathetic, and he squeezed Hajime's hand tighter.

"I'll tell you mine, then." He spoke softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't really need to know about it-"

Nagito drew circles on Hajime's palm, silencing the male.

"I lived in the 1700s. I don't exactly remember when. Back then, I lived in a small village next to a forest, where prey was plentiful. Everyone was happy. I was happy.  
Until my parents died. I don't know how. They simply... disappeared one day and never came back. And I knew it was my fault. Everything was my fault. I was cursed from the very first second I was born. Devil spawn, they called me." Nagito stopped tracing circles, his finger placed idly on the center of Hajime's palm. He bit his lip, then continued hesitantly.

"I had the curse of luck. A good and bad luck cycle. Sometimes good luck would happen to me, followed by a horrendous event that would balance out the effect.  
I was hated by the village because of this. Up until then, my parents were respected in the village, so no one dared question their child who had been born with abnormal hair color and a curse. But I could always feel their eyes on my back, their whispers that lingered in the air.  
When my parents died, the whole village turned on me. They kicked me out of my house, made me sleep in the center of the village. Winter was the worst. I slept under the snow, hoping it would keep me warm as it did for the dogs.  
One day, a group of the villagers' children came up to me, grabbing me harshly by the wrist and tugging me to the riverbank.  
I panicked, thrashing as I tried to beg them to release me.  
They spat at me, throwing insult after insult.  
One of the boys took some rope and wood, tying me to the ground, my arms and legs apart. Another one of them stuck a knife through my hand, then dragged another down my legs. They laughed as they passed the weapon around, each drawing a new scar into my body.  
I remember the pain. The blinding pain. It hurt, Hajime. It hurt so much."

Nagito's hands were trembling, his shoulders shaking violently. Hajime itched to hug the albino, to say that he wasn't going to let them hurt the albino again. But he let Nagito continue, his heart aching as the story progressed.

"They even gagged me with a piece of fabric so no one could hear me.  
And then... and then they dunked my head into the lake multiple times. The water was well below zero degrees and my face went numb. They shoved my head under once. Twice. Three times. Each for multiple seconds, if not minutes.  
Finally, they got bored and tossed my body into the center of the lake, where the water was deepest.  
I drowned. They left me there. No one came, Hajime. No. One. Came." Nagito's voice gave out on the last word, and he started sobbing, trying to muffle the pathetic sounds coming out his mouth.

His hands brushed away his tears rapidly, turning his head so that Hajime wouldn't be able to see him cry.

Honestly, it took him by surprise when the Grim Reaper started crying. When he first met Nagito, the male radiated superiority and confidence, and over the months, had become the strongest person Hajime had ever known.

Even stronger than himself.

Watching Nagito break down made him feel useless. He couldn't do anything to stop the tears even if he tried.

"Hey, Nagito. Nagito, look at me." Hajime said forcefully. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders to get him to pay attention.

The use of his first name took Nagito off guard, and his hands fell to his lap as he turned his head toward Hajime.

Tears dribbled out of his stormy eyes, turning the skin around it puffy and red. Nagito looked like a broken doll, one that hadn't been shown enough love.

"It's going to be okay now, alright? They're not here anymore. Even if they were, I swear that I will kill every last one of them before they can even touch you. I promise." Hajime swore, and this time, it wasn't one of those empty promises he had made in his deals with other mafia leaders. This time, he was true to his word.

He gingerly wiped the tears off Nagito's face, murmuring soothing things into his ear.

"It's alright. Let it all out. There's no one else in this room but you and me. All will be fine."

The albino's eyes watered again, and fatter tears leaked down his face. Hajime watched as the sobs racked Nagito's body, hiccups seizing him as he cried and cried.

Suddenly, Nagito's arms made their way to Hajime's neck and back, hugging the brunet. The mafia lord was stunned momentarily, his arms hovering over the male's delicate body, unsure what to do.

Nagito's sobbing was loud against Hajime's ear, and a protective instinct clicked in his brain.

Hajime leaned in and placed a reassuring hand on the Grim Reaper's hair, pressing his face against his shoulder. His other arm wrapped protectively around Nagito's waist as he let the boy cry, chest heaving against his own. He drew circles on Nagito's back, soothing the albino.

_You really care for him, don't you?_ Izuru's tone was lighter somehow, different than the one he used normally.

Hajime hesitated briefly, thinking twice about his answer.

_...Yes._

Izuru paused for a split second before he continued. _Then are you willing to go to great lengths in order to protect him?_

Hajime's eyes fell to the mattress, swallowing the doubt in his throat. He hugged Nagito tighter as if someone was going to snatch him out of his arms and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

And this time, he didn't hesitate when he replied.

_Yes._


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheese sticcs

Hajime looked nothing short of pissed when Nagito asked him to go to Mikan and ask for a wheelchair.

"Don't even think about working," Hajime growled when Nagito requested for the chair.

"I need to. It's my job."

"You're injured, Komaeda."

"You're just trying to stay away from Tsumiki, aren't you?"

"Don't you dare change the topic."

"What do you expect me to do then? Take a day off?"

"Don't expect me to carry you, because I'm not. You're going to stay here and rest, whether you like it or not."

Nagito glared at Hajime, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his back aching when he did so.

"Then I'll walk myself."

"Komaeda, what-"

The Grim Reaper was off the bed before Hajime could stop him (as if he could anyway), his legs shaking as he stood up.

His thighs screamed in pain when his muscles worked to support his legs. He ignored the pain, but his legs couldn't take the stress and Nagito collapsed on his knees.

He almost tipped over hadn't it been for Hajime, who caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"I can walk. Let go of me." Nagito lied in a futile attempt to reassure Hajime.

The brunet furrowed his brows, helping Nagito back onto the bed.

"'I can walk' my ass." Hajime snapped irritably, forcing the albino back under the covers. "You just collapsed. You want it to be like that night when you overworked yourself?"

Nagito gave Hajime the silent treatment, eyes glued to the brunet's while he clutched the sheets.

Hajime threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Fine then. Suit yourself. I'm not moving even if you forced me to."

He sat down in the chair next to Nagito's bed, annoyance radiating off his body like waves.

"No, Izuru. I will not get him a damn wheelchair."

Izuru? Who was Izuru again- Oh.

Nagito had momentarily forgotten that Hajime's brother was stuck inside his mind.

"Why? I'll tell you why. No, stop trying to reason with me. He's not going to work again with those injuries."

Hajime fell silent temporarily, his eyes closed.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do that. It's not my fault if I die by her hands- Take him-him with me? You insane? No, don't take that as a fricking compliment... Okay, okay, just shut up. I'll do it. If this fails, you'll be the one saving me, alright?"

Hajime stood up hastily, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Nagito.

"Well guess what? I'm getting you a damn wheelchair. Yipee."

He walked to the door, briefly turning around before he left.

"Don't you dare stand up when I'm gone. I expect you to be in the exact same position when I get back, got it?"

Nagito stuck out his tongue childishly, blowing a raspberry at Hajime.

"Seriously, don't. I'll have to tie you to the bed if you do," he growled.

A smirk appeared on Nagito's lips, and he thought that it'd be fun if he teased the brunet just a little.

Wiggling his eyebrows, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Kinky."

Hajime blinked twice in surprise before harshly slamming the door shut. Nagito started laughing, his stomach starting to cramp.

A muffled 'Shut up!' was heard behind the door.

Nagito laughed harder.

* * *

Nagito was reading a book when Hajime returned with the promised wheelchair.

"About time." Nagito sighed, closing the book.

"It took me five minutes to deal with Mikan. Five. Freaking. Minutes. Just because she kept peppering me with questions about you."

Nagito's heart jumped suddenly when Hajime said those words, a sign of his jealousy. He low-key favored the jealous side of Hajime's personality more than the others.

Hajime pushed the wheelchair toward Nagito and the boy attempted to lift himself off the bed to sit in the chair.

He struggled to avoid putting pressure on his wounds, but it was quite impossible when he was trying to get off the bed by himself.

Then, he was being lifted into the air and into the wheelchair by a pair of strong arms

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day," Hajime spoke blandly, pushing Nagito out the door.

"Where are we going?" Nagito inquired as Hajime walked through the corridors.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm getting you a day off, you workaholic."

"I don't need a day off." Nagito shot back, trying to slow down the chair as they moved closer to the throne room.

To much of his dismay, Hajime left him sitting outside of the doors despite his protesting.

"Hajime! Get back here!" Nagito shouted after the brunet had entered the throne room. "HAJIME!"

The Grim Reaper groaned in defeat. He hated how stubborn Hajime could be when he put his mind to something. It was an admirable trait of his, but at times, his most annoying attribute.

The doors opened, and to his relief, Hajime was still in one piece when he dipped his head in a slight bow.

"Did she...?" Nagito asked in fear.

"Yes, she granted you permission for a day off after some persuading. You're welcome." Hajime deadpanned.

"But that's not what I wanted-"

"Deal with it. You're going to take it easy today."

"But-"

Before Nagito could protest any further, Hajime was already pushing him down the hall and to the cafeteria.

"Why are we here? It's barely eleven yet."

"You need to eat to regain your strength. You look like a cheese stick."

Nagito narrowed his eyes in amusement as Hajime picked out dishes of food.

"A cheese stick. Really?"

"Yes. A cheese stick. Now hurry up and eat your broccoli, cheese stick."

"Why is it always broccoli?"

"You have a problem with broccoli?"

"No-"

"Then eat your vegetables, kid."

Nagito almost tossed his knife at Hajime when he called him a child.

"I'm older than you."

Hajime shrugged nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his spring roll.

The dining hall was silent except for the occasional hums of the machinery inside the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, while he was eating, Nagito noticed that Hajime kept flickering his eyes over to the cookery.

"You want something from the kitchen?" Nagito asked.

"No. Nothing. It's fine." Hajime returned his gaze to his plate.

"Perhaps... you want to cook something?"

Hajime went rigid.

Jackpot.

"So the most feared mafia leader in Japan has a hobby of cooking?" Nagito teased.

"I don't," Hajime replied with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"I mean... I could borrow the kitchen for a day if you'd like."

Hajime's eyes brightened and Nagito had to resist the urge to smile at his apprentice's joy.

"Well? Come on. I'll ask for it now."

"You sure? I don't want it to be much of a hassle-"

"Hajime." Nagito lowered his voice. "It's fine. Plus, you said it was my day off. And this is what I want to do. So start pushing."

Hesitantly, Hajime began pushing Nagito to the kitchen doors.

"Hanamura!" Nagito bellowed. "Hanamura, where the hell are you?!"

A stumpy figure raced out from the office door, scrambling toward Nagito.

"Y-Yes, Komaeda?"

"Is the kitchen free today?"

"Ye-yes."

"It won't be a problem if we borrow it for a day, right?" Nagito raised an eyebrow at the chef, a translucent blade beginning to form in his hand.

"Yeah! It won't be a problem. Nope! Use it for as long as you'd like." TeruTeru replied nervously, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Thank you. You may go now."

The chef scurried away quietly, retreating back into his office.

"You're quite... intimidating." Hajime chuckled.

"What do you want to make?"

"... Kusamochi."

"Kusamochi? What ingredients do we need?"

"One cup of yomogi leaves, two cups of water, one and a half cups of sweet rice flour, one cup of sugar, half a teaspoon of salt, two to three drops of rice vinegar, half a can of sweet red bean paste, soybean flour, one fourth cup of potato starch, and sugar." Hajime recited with ease.

"Wow... you really know how to make kusamochis, don't you?"

"A friend taught me." Hajime smiled lightly.

"I'm pretty sure the kitchen has everything, so look around. It shouldn't be that hard to find."

Hajime rummaged through cupboards and dishwashers for the ingredients and materials. Finally, he gathered all the supplies needed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Here, I'll teach you how to make them." Hajime ran the yomogi leaves underwater to wash them.

"First, we need to boil the leaves and let it sit there for a minute or two for it to wilt and cool. While we wait, we can scoop the red bean paste into balls."

Gently, Hajime took Nagito's hand in his, wrapping the albino's fingers around the cookie scooper as he demonstrated.

"Got it?"

Nagito nodded.

"Then, we put the water in with the yomogi leaves and blend them until smooth. After that, we strain out the juice and add the flour, vinegar, salt, and vinegar into the bowl. Then whisk it."

Hajime handed Nagito the whisk, instructing him to tilt the bowl slightly so that everything could be mixed more thoroughly. Nagito watched as Hajime placed the gooey substance into the microwave for ten minutes.

"Careful, it's hot," Hajime warned as Nagito sprinkled flour onto the cutting board.

Hajime expertly took the knife in his hands and pressed it against the dough, flattening it as he added more dusting powder. He proceeded to cut the green substance into twelve pieces.

"Try this. Just press the squares into circles with your thumbs. Like this." Hajime showed Nagito, forming a lopsided circle on the board.

Nagito followed suit, the dusting powder coating his fingertips.

"Now we add in the sweet stuff. Place the red bean paste in the middle then wrap the dough around it."

When finished, a small mountain sat on the cutting board.

"Uh... I think I did something wrong." Nagito crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Nah. Just sprinkled it with a little bit more dusting powder." Hajime molded the mochi in his hands. "There we go. Now you can do half while I take the rest."

The two worked relentlessly, molding and folding the dough into small mounds.

"Now for the last part." Hajime brushed off his hands on his pants. "Take the soybean flour and top it on the kusamochi."

The brunet took a pinch of the tan powder and spread it across the top of one of the sweet, gesturing for Nagito to do the same.

Suddenly, a thought shot through Nagito's mind, and he smiled devilishly.

He took a fist of the powder and hurled it at Hajime, hitting him square in the face.

Hajime gasped, brushing the powder off his face.

"You did not."

Nagito laughed, tossing a bit of sugar to top it all.

Hajime countered with a blow of his own, leaving Nagito sputtering as he attempted to wipe off the powder.

Soon enough, the kitchen became a war zone between the two boys, each throwing handfuls of flour at each other.

Nagito never left so overjoyed in his life, and for once, he let go of every troubling thought, every piece of stress that tied him to his job as a Grim Reaper. He let himself indulge in the bliss, to enjoy the moment.

Hajime and Nagito caught their breath again, running their hands through their hair to get rid of the flour.

Nagito wiped his face multiple times with the back of his hand, surely enough to get all the dust off.

"Is my face clean?" Hajime asked Nagito, readjusting his tie.

"Hm? You missed a spot here..." The Grim Reaper leaned in and brushed his lips against the corner of Hajime's mouth to get rid of the sugar.

Hastily, Nagito averted his eyes, about to turn his head away when Hajime leaned in a placed a tiny peck on his lips.

"You missed," he smirked.

Nagito's face went red, but he couldn't deny the fact that Hajime's lips were warm when they met his for a split second.

Surprisingly enough, he found himself craving more.

Screwing himself ten times over for what he was about to do, Nagito didn't think twice before he grabbed Hajime by the tie, yanking the male toward him.

Their lips connected, and this time, the kiss was longer, both returning the action. It was sloppy, teeth knocking against teeth, but the two still managed.

They didn't part until they ran out of breath, panting as they separated from each other.

Nagito blinked, stunned at his actions.

Oh, fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He knew he was the Grim Reaper, a boy who had almost no emotions ever since he had been recruited by the Queen. He knew the consequences if Junko ever found out. He knew how much trouble he would get into.

Then... why?

Why did he kiss Hajime?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringy :(

Nagito's wounds had healed the next day due to his supernatural abilities (they had celebrated with the kusamochi they made).

None of them talked about the "incident" that had occurred in the kitchen and turned away from each other when they were reminded of it.

_That was quite reckless of you._ Izuru scoffed at his younger brother's actions.

_Believe me, I don't know why I did that either._

_It's obvious if you actually paid attention to your feelings._ Hajime felt Izuru roll his eyes at him.

_Shut up about my feelings. It's not like you have any either._

Instead of taking that as an insult, Izuru clicked his tongue in amusement.

_Having no emotions is what makes me better than you, stronger even. Feelings can lead to your demise._

"Hajime? Hey, Hajime?" A hand was waving in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Komaeda? What?" Did he get hurt? Did he need something?

Concerned gray-green eyes met his gaze, a frown settling on Nagito's lips.

"You've been staring, practically glaring, at the orange juice in front of you for some time now. You okay? You don't want to murder the juice bottle, right? It hasn't done anything to offend you. Spare its life."

Hajime cracked a smile, rising from the table in the cafeteria.

"Well, let's get going. There's another soul that needs to be picked up-"

A sudden figure collided with his body, knocking him sideways.

A sharp squeal erupted from the girl who was lying on the floor, tears coming out the corner of her eyes.

"Tsumiki?" Nagito asked, crouching down to help the nurse up.

Goddammit. It was her again.

"S-sorry!" She apologized as Hajime stood up and dusted his pants.

"There's no need to apologize. It's okay." Nagito smiled.

The knotting feeling in his chest reappeared.

Jealous much? Izuru mused.

Shut the hell up.

"What's the hurry anyway?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"O-Oh... U-Uhm. I n-need t-to go t-to the t-throne room."

"Why?"

"T-Too m-much al-alcohol c-consumption."

"What?"

With a squeak, Mikan muttered an apology and dashed off, leaving the two boys confused.

"Alcohol consumption?" Hajime echoed, suspicious.

Nagito hummed, starting to walk out the doors.

"I may have an idea of what's happening, but first, I need to follow Tsumiki to confirm my suspicions. Come on."

Nagito left the room, and Hajime had no choice but to follow suit.

The hallways were the same as always, draped with an eerie silence. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as Hajime was concerned.

However, as they rounded the corner to the throne room, a line of souls was flowing out of its doors.

"What's this?" Hajime pointed at the line.

As he spoke, bellowing laughter came from inside.

"This? It's the yearly drinking competition." Nagito replied with amusement.

"Drinking competition?"

"It's once in a year when whoever can beat the master drinker gets out of Hell scott-free. That was what Tsumiki was trying to imply."

"Can I try then?"

Nagito whipped toward the brunet with an eyebrow raised.

"You want to try?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened last time you drank too much champagne?"

Hajime froze momentarily.

"Uh... I just passed out... didn't I?"

Nagito shook his head, groaning.

"No! You freaking tried to flirt with me!"

"It was worth it, though."

The comment took Nagito by surprise, and he turned away, embarrassed.

"I can ask Her Majesty if you want."

The mention of Junko placed a scowl on the tanned boy's face, but he obliged.

The two traveled through the line and into the throne room, where a smug Junko was sitting.

"So he wishes to participate in the drinking contest, huh?" She mused with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Nagito dipped his head.

"Well then, why not? It would be amusing to see if he can beat Nekomaru."

She flicked her wrist as a sign of dismissal, and Nagito returned to Hajime's side.

"You heard her. You can go wait in line."

_I seriously doubt that this is an appropriate idea, Hajime._ Izuru warned.

_I want to get out of here as fast as possible. This is my only chance. I can't afford to skip it._

_Due to your inadequate level of alcohol tolerance, I must say that this is a horrible decision._

Hajime scoffed, shaking his head.

_Plus,_ Izuru added on. _I know you don't want to leave Hell as much as you think you do._

The brunet stayed silent.

_You already know that if you get drunk, I am unable to control your actions, but can only merely watch as you make a fool out of yourself._

"I'm not really concerned about that part," Hajime muttered to himself.

"NEXT!" A deep voice hollered in front of him.

Hajime blinked in surprise, slightly startled. Before he had known it, he was at the front of the line with Nagito at his side.

"Hajime, this is Nekomaru Nidai, the general of our army, may we ever need it. Nidai, this is my apprentice, Hajime Hinata." Nagito introduced the two.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, HAJIME!" The general roared.

"Uh... You, too."

Two bottles of beer were placed in front of them with a bang.

"The rules are simple. Whoever lasts the longest wins. If a soul wins, they are immediately sent to Heaven to get reincarnated. Understood?" Nagito crossed his arms.

Hajime nodded his head, and he heard Izuru sigh in disappointment.

Junko, on the other hand, was behind the two, a smile dancing on her face as she watched.

He wanted to win so that he could wipe that ugly smirk off of her ugly face.

Hajime narrowed his eyes, and simultaneously, the two raised the bottle of beer to their lips, chugging down the alcohol.

"One!" Nagito shouted as they finished their first bottle.

A minute later, "Two!"

Two minutes later, "Three!"

By the fourth bottle, Hajime was already swaying in his seat, impromptu hiccups escaping from his mouth. His consciousness was fading in and out, but he was determined to start the fifth bottle.

"Uh, Hajime?" A melodic voice said at his side. "Don't you think you have had enough yet? You're going to pass out, heck maybe die again, at this point."

The half-drunk Hajime turned his head at the Grim Reaper, a lopsided smirk directed toward him.

His eyes narrowed and he made sure to look Nagito straight in the eyes, unblinking as he took another mouthful of beer.

"I've only had five bottles of beer in the past hour. I don't fear death, Nagito. Death fears me."

Nagito stared at Hajime before replying slowly.

"But I am Death, and I can say that I do not fear you."

Hajime had just started his sixth bottle, his vision blurring around him.

"Hah. Funny thing for you to be saying, Naghitoh," Hajime slurred, emptying the top half of the bottle.

"Funny? How is that funny?"

"You're still alive."

_Oh, god._ Someone said inside his mind, and Hajime giggled at the voice.

"Your Majesty?" Nagito turned to Junko. "May I...?" He motioned to Hajime, who was starting his seventh bottle. Across from him, Nekomaru still sat unfazed by the amount of alcohol.

"No, no. Let him be. I want to see his collapsing point." The witch stated (at least Hajime thought she looked like a witch from this distance).

If there was one thing Izuru forgot to mention, it was that Hajime had multiple personalities when he was drunk.

One was the flirt, the other was the child, and the last was the uncontrollable laughing maniac.

Or at times, when it was the worst, all three would combine.

Hajime brought the bottle of beer down on the table, falling face-first onto the table, hysterics seizing his body.

The bottle dropped from his hand, and the contest was over.

He had lost.

The same melodic voice reached his ear as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"Come on."

Hajime stumbled out of his seat, his legs tangling together, feeling like mush.

"Nooooo..." he whined, desperately trying to fight his way back to the table. "Nahgitho, nooooouuuu..."

The albino stiffened underneath him and Hajime giggled like a child, his legs almost buckling beneath him if it wasn't for Nagito.

"I told you not to drink so much." Nagito scolded while unlocking the door to their room.

"I wanna dwinkkkk." Hajime hiccupped, his eyes tearing up.

For some reason, Hajime felt Nagito's skin turn hot against his own and a deep red-coated his face.

"Cyote~" he giggled, leaning into the uncomfortable Grim Reaper.

"G-go to sleep." Nagito pushed Hajime onto the bed, tucking him in.

Hajime, despite being the young adult he was, pouted childishly and demanded a highlighter.

"A highlighter? Why would you need a highlighter?" Nagito raised an eyebrow, rummaging through the drawers.

"Highlighter," Hajime insisted.

"Alright, alright. Here's a highlighter. Now go to sleep."

Hajime continued to pout, aggressively patting the spot next to him.

"Sit," he demanded.

Much to his satisfaction, Nagito obeyed, already annoyed with his childish behavior.

In a flash, Hajime climbed on top of Nagito, his knee between the other's legs so he wouldn't escape.

"Nagitooooo~" he purred, nearly scaring the shit out of the Grim Reaper.

"Hey! Izuru! You in there?!" Nagito yelled.

Hajime laughed, uncapping the highlighter.

"Wait. Hold up. What are you doing- Hajime, stop!"

"I'm just highlighting you," Hajime blinked innocently, tilting his head as if highlighting someone was a normal, everyday thing.

"Why would you...?" Nagito's eyes had become wide in shock.

"Because you're important," Hajime said with a smile.

Somehow, the compliment brought another shade of red to the albino's face, an action Hajime had started to adore.

"Now hold still." The brunet started to bring the marker down on Nagito's glasses when suddenly a wave of weariness took him by surprise.

The smile gradually slipped from his face and Hajime's body shut down automatically, the highlighter dropping from his hand as he landed on Nagito's chest.

He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the heat radiating off of Nagito's body.

Hajime snuggled in closer, bringing his nose to the fabric of the Grim Reaper's jacket, inhaling his scent.

Fingers made their way to his hair, to much of his content. Hajime hummed softly at the comforting touch.

He felt himself being placed back onto the pillow, the warm bedsheets starting to cover him.

Subconsciously, Hajime's fingers reached for the departing figure next to the bed. Luckily, even with his eyes closed, he managed to grab onto Nagito's hand. He lightly tugged on it.

"Stay."

There was a moment of silence before the hand separated from his. A twinge of sorrow hit his heart and he was just about to cry when a heavy weight made its way next to him on the bed.

Happily, Hajime turned to the direction of the figure, wrapping his arms around the Grim Reaper. 

Hajime buried his head into the crook of the other's neck, inhaling softly, a pleasant sensation building up in his chest.

Gratified, the mafia lord fell asleep with a smile resting on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

Nagito had shot Hajime.

He had finally done it.

He was rusty with guns, but right when the familiar weight of the weapon was placed in his hands, he knew what to do, where to aim, and where to kill.

With a sadistic smirk on his face, the Grim Reaper walked over to the brunet's body and placed a foot on the corpse.

"I win."

"..."

"I CALL HACKS! HAAAAAACKS!!!" Hajime threw down his gun irritably, scowling at the laughing albino. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED ME SO FAST? THAT'S PURE BS!"

The screen on the machine continued to taunt the brunet, a 'Game Over' label flashing in neon colors.

"You're just slow. Admit it. I'm better at this than you."

Hajime narrowed his eyes in anger, glaring at Nagito.

"No, you."

Nagito huffed, a smile still spread on his face.

"Who's dying this time again?" Hajime glanced around the bustling arcade, filled with electronic dance music and the sound of people laughing.

"I'm uncertain myself..." Nagito trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

Nagito's gaze dropped to the ground.

"There's this feeling that it's not going to happen..."

Hajime brightened, his eyes lighting up.

"Then that means no one is going to die, right? It saves you the work."

The Grim Reaper shook his head, turning his eyes to the window.

"It's not like that. It feels like... like something's going to happen, but at the same time it's not." He heaved a sigh when he saw Hajime's confused face. "It's... It's hard to explain."

An awkward silence enveloped the two, and they averted their gazes, slightly embarrassed.

"So," Hajime cleared his throat, "Uh, why was I in your bed this morning?"

Oh, shi-

"You were... drunk? And I had to put you to bed?"

"Did I win?"

"...No."

"Did I do anything stupid?"

Nagito paused, his eyes dropping to the floor again.

"Komaeda..."

"Well, you see, you uh... you tried to color me with a highlighter because you said that I was important."

"But you are important!"

The compliment caused heat to rush to Nagito's face, and he covered his mouth with his hand, flustered.

"Anyway," Nagito mumbled behind his hand, "You just flirted a bit, acted childishly, and uh, fell asleep."

Hajime relaxed, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"That's all right? I didn't call a cabbage a potato?"

"What."

The brunet chuckled, waving his hand in front of Nagito as if to brush the topic away.

"Long story."

"Yeah. That's all..." Nagito lied.

That was half the truth, at least. Hajime had been quite... dominant when he was drunk, and there had been nothing Nagito could have done since he couldn't have taken advantage of a drunk person.

"You sure?" Hajime pressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely."

Still suspicious, Hajime placed his hands in his pockets, rummaging for something.

"You need painkillers?" Nagito asked, handing him two white pills.

"Yeah, thanks."

"The hangover was strong. You consumed like what, six bottles of beer-"

"And I still lost. I know, I know. Izuru's been drilling me about that for the past half hour."

Hajime clicked his tongue, finishing the sentence for the albino, laughing softly.

Nagito's eyes flickered to the digital clock in the arcade, stretching out his hand for Hajime to take.

"Come on. It's time."

The two walked out of the stuffy arcade and onto the bustling streets, eyes peeled for the victim, or in this case, maybe victims.

"One minute left."

A gray car swerved around the corner, blaring its horn while driving at a dangerous speed, much quicker than the speed limit.

Nagito felt Hajime go rigid beside him, and his muscles tensed up as if ready to spring.

"Hajime? Are you okay?"

The mafia lord jumped onto the street, and Nagito barely had any time to yank him back toward the sidewalk when the gray car hit the brakes. The car in front of it swerved sharply, crashing into a tree.

"Chiaki!" Hajime gasped, trying to wriggle his way out of Nagito's grip.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hajime!" Nagito yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"CHIAKI!" Hajime roared, twisting away from the Grim Reaper as he pelted off to the car which had hit the tree.

"Imbecile!" Nagito called after him, summoning his scythe.

Hajime pounded on the glass window, calling out the girl's name over and over again.

"What are you trying to do?!" Nagito yelled furiously, grabbing Hajime by the collar. "We can't mess with the living! You already know that!"

To his utter surprise, there were tears crawling its way out of Hajime's eyes, and his face was contorted into an expression of desperation.

"You have to help her!" He cried. "She's the only one I have left..."

Nagito was stunned at Hajime's tears, and his mouth moved wordlessly for half a minute before he could respond.

A pathetic noise made its way past Hajime's throat as he tugged on the handle of the car.

"We can't do anything to stop the events of the living." Nagito's eyes softened and he placed a comforting hand on Hajime's shoulder.

The brunet snapped, slapping the Grim Reaper's hand away from his shoulder.

"You HAVE to," he growled.

Nagito shook his head sadly, knowing how empty it felt when he lost a loved one.

Hajime sunk to his knees, his body shaking. Nagito's eyes widened as he placed his forehead to the ground, a sign of the utmost respect.

"Please..." he begged, his voice shaking. "Please... Please save her..."

A pang of sympathy hit his chest. He didn't want to see Hajime lose someone he loved in an accident. He didn't want to see another person suffer the same fate his parents did.

But the cost...

Nagito shook his head. He would do it, no matter the price. It hurt his heart too much, to witness Hajime groveling at his feet like a dog. It disgusted him.

The cost would be something he was willing to pay for. This would be the first time he broke the rules of the Afterlife. It would be the first time he disobeyed Junko's instructions.

But he would do it.

For Hajime.

For the boy who had shown him a sense of happiness, of sympathy. For the boy who had made him doubt himself and his surroundings for the first time. For the boy... For the boy who showed him how to love, and what it felt like to be loved.

"Okay," Nagito said, determined.

Hajime's head snapped up, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"Really?"

So, no one had ever informed him about the punishment if one were to break the rules of the Afterlife, huh?

Some part of Nagito felt glad that Hajime hadn't been informed of this. The less he knew, the better. If he did obtain that essential piece of knowledge, then... he would think twice before saving his friend, which would lead to doubt.

They had no time for doubt if they were to save Chiaki.

"Wait here," Nagito said with a small smile.

Using his scythe, Nagito cut the car in half, extracting the pink-haired girl that lay half unconscious inside.

Blood dripped from her forehead to her jaw, and cuts peppered her arms.

"H... Haj... ime?" She croaked weakly, her arms reaching for the brunet as Nagito took her in his arms.

"Sh, sh, sh..." Hajime smiled in reassurance. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Ar... Aren't y... yo... you su... supposed... to... b... be.... de... ad?"

Hajime brushed the hair away from her face.

"Long story, but it's going to be okay. You're going to get fixed, alright?"

Drowsily, Chiaki bobbed her head as a response, fading away into unconsciousness.

Nagito shot into the sky, observing his surroundings to locate the nearest hospital before he plunged down again, the girl secure in his arms.

They landed in front of the hospital, and Nagito placed her at the entrance. No doctors or nurses were around, making his job harder.

Spotting a trash can in the corner, he threw it down on the ground, creating an ear-splitting crash.

Finally, a nurse came from around the corner to inspect the commotion and found Chiaki.

Nagito exhaled in relief as she was taken into the hospital.

Mission completed, he hurried back to Hajime, fear quickly consuming him.

"She's in the hospital...?" Hajime asked weakly.

"Yes."

Hajime ran toward Nagito, arms embracing the Grim Reaper.

"Thank you," his voice was wobbly. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Nagito swallowed the fear building in his throat.

"It's no problem..." he lied, the statement rolling off his tongue like a foul piece of food. "It's no problem..."

Hajime wiped his eyes.

"You saw nothing, got that?"

Nagito chuckled dryly, a fake smile plastered on his face like a mask.

"Let's go back, shall we?"

No. Don't go back. You're going to have to face the punishment. His inner voice warned.

But he was prepared. He was prepared for any punishment that came his way. He would walk into Hell and simply accept his fate.

"Sure."

Nagito unfurled his wings, soaring over the city before diving into the ocean, through a portal, and into Hell.

"Hajime..." Nagito swallowed, his hand itching to hold Hajime's.

"What?"

"If anything happens to me, you know that you're going to be the next Grim Reaper, right?"

"Yeah? What about it? Why are you acting so weird?"

Nagito walked in front of the castle gates with a smile on his face.

"Komaeda?!"

Instantly, two black souls, the guards of the castle, tackled Nagito to the ground, pinning his arms behind him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hajime yelled, trying to pull the souls off of the Grim Reaper. "Komaeda?! Why aren't you fighting back?!"

One of the guards interrupted Hajime with a distorted voice.

"Nagito Komaeda, current Grim Reaper of the Afterlife, is sentenced to severe punishment under Her and His Majesty's order for breaking the rules of the Afterlife."

"Komaeda!? What...? Why...?"

Heavy iron cuffs were placed on his hands, prohibiting him from using his magic.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Hajime hissed from behind Nagito as they were escorted to the throne room.

As they entered, Junko was no longer smiling. Instead, her face was stone cold, her icy-blue eyes boring deep into his soul.

Nagito knew it was disrespectful to avert his gaze from a royal, so he stared back into those unforgiving eyes as he was forced onto his knees in front of the throne.

The room went silent.

"Nagito, Nagito." Junko snarled softly. "I give you all these privileges and I even let you play around with your apprentice, and yet all you do is break the rules of the Afterlife?"

Nagito's tongue was dry, sticking to the roof of his mouth when he stared at Junko.

"Komaeda?! What is she talking about?!" Nagito heard Hajime bellow from behind him.

Junko clicked her tongue, evidently dissatisfied at the fact that Hajime wasn't fully informed.

"Nagito forgot to tell you about this part, did he now? Shame. I thought you'd be a better mentor." Junko crossed her legs. "Well you see, it is possible to change the living, but of course, it's against the rules of the Afterlife. After all, whoever is destined to die must die. There are no exceptions."

The Queen pointed an accusing finger at the Grim Reaper before continuing.

"But you decide to persuade my Grim Reaper to disobey those laws. Maybe I should punish you instead."

Nagito interrupted harshly, fear blossoming in his chest.

"No!" He blurted out, his voice hoarse from the lack of wetness in his throat. "It wasn't his fault! It was my decision and mine alone. Hajime had nothing to do with it."

Junko narrowed her eyes, tapping her nails against the armrest.

"You do know there's no way you can lie to me. I saw everything you two did. Even the acts of intimacy."

"Well then, if it is in that case, as the mentor of Hajime Hinata, I, Nagito Komaeda, take full responsibility for my apprentice's actions."

For some odd reason, that brought a smug smirk to Junko's face, and he could feel satisfaction radiating from her body.

"It was my fault! Komaeda has nothing to do with it!" Hajime pestered, attempting to release himself from the claws of the souls that were restricting him.

This only pleased the Queen more.

"There's no use in playing hero anymore, Hajime. Although I do favor Nagito here, I certainly cannot allow this act of treason within my kingdom. Therefore, I shall cast my verdict on behalf of the King of Heaven."

Nagito could still hear Hajime yelling his lungs off in a futile effort to defend the messenger of Death when the Queen of Hell cast her final judgment.

With a lopsided grin on her face, Junko snapped her fingers together while she opened her mouth.

Nagito closed his eyes just as the words rolled off Junko's tongue.

"Cut his wings."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

"Cut his wings."

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

How could he have been so naive? He should have known- at least could have been able to infer from the lifestyle in the Afterlife that deeds like this would have been consequential.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! STOP!" Hajime hollered at the top of his lungs, his limbs attempting to jerk free from his restraints.

I warned you. Izuru said blandly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hajime growled at his older brother. "MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HELP ME OUT!"

Sorry. I don't deal with the supernatural.

"IZURU. KAMAKURA."

But Izuru was gone, leaving Hajime wallowing in a pit full of despair and fear.

The mafia lord could only watch as the Grim Reaper was harshly dragged to a table in the middle of the room.

"KOMAEDA! FIGHT BACK! DON'T LET HER USE YOU LIKE THIS-"

Junko stomped once, her face twisting into a scowl.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Shut your mouth." She flicked her finger at him, and all the air in his lungs escaped, his voice box seeming to have disappeared.

Nagito was shoved onto the wooden table, his arms locked behind him as his wings were pinned to the table by black claws on each side. He was forced to kneel on the ground, his body slouched over the table.

"Wait, wait." Junko snapped her fingers. "Turn him so that Hajime can see his face."

On command, the table was moved. and Hajime's breath caught in his throat when he saw Nagito, his glasses gone due to the excessive force used to detain him.

"Nail him to the table."

Holy shit-

The albino gave Hajime a weak smile, the smile he treasured so much. Yet it was also one that inflicted so much pain into his heart.

Then came the nails, rusted and sharp, against those delicate wings as they were hammered into the wood beneath them. Nagito's smile faltered drastically, his top teeth biting against his lip, drawing blood.

Junko narrowed her eyes, dissatisfied with his reaction.

"Deeper."

Another sound of metal against metal.

Nagito writhed in pain, but no sound came out. His eyes were clenched and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Deeper."

Clank.

Still no noise.

Her voice lowered.

"Deeper."

Clank.

By now, the nails were halfway into Nagito's wings. Hajime almost retched when he saw the blood escaping the crooked wings. He knew how sensitive they were. To have nails driven in them. Oh god-

Junko sighed in exasperation.

"You know what? Just hammer it all in."

With a mighty swing, the nail went all the way in effortlessly.

A strangled, broken gasp on pain made its way out of Nagito's mouth. His lip was starting to bleed and the edge of his wings was twitching uncontrollably.

Hajime lunged, desperate to pull them out and end the albino's suffering.

An appeased smile blossomed on Junko's ruby lips.

"I did say 'cut his wings'. But I never said I wouldn't do more than that."

The smug expression made Hajime want to wring her neck until she turned purple and died in his hands.

He wanted to choke her, suffocate her, make her feel Nagito's pain.

He wanted to see her _blood_ , her face of agony when the life slowly left her eyes.

"Now you can cut his wings." The Queen chuckled, turning around with a majestic sweep of her dress. "Be sure to write the word 'Consequence' on his wings."

A gleaming blade of bone met the leathery flesh, drawing a large 'C' into the skin.

Nagito still made no sound, his eyebrows clenched together in tribulation.

"You're quite boring, Nagito Komaeda. Come on. I want to hear the sound of despair in your voice."

Nagito kept still, looking like he was at the verge of going unconscious.

"We can't have you fainting on us, can we? Your spectator will be totally bummed out." Junko walked over to Nagito, crouching at his level and taking his chin between her fingers.

"Let's lower your pain tolerance, shall we?"

The simple sentence made Hajime's blood run cold, and a sudden paroxysm of abnormal rage blinded his view.

His arms slipped free of the grip on him, and he lurched from his position, his hands reached for the Queen's neck.

Without looking backward, Junko flicked her wrist and Hajime was thrown against the wall, shackles around his wrists and ankles.

Smirking sadistically, the royal drew a line from the top to the bottom, and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the white-haired boy, his eyes bloodshot.

"Draw." She commanded.

The blade met against the wings again, drawing the letter 'O'.

The table shook violently with Nagito's spasms of pain, his eyes jerking violently.

The brunet struggled against the cuffs, but his body went limp when he knew it was useless.

He was useless.

He was just a pathetic, mortal soul who had no place in the Afterlife, who thought he could fit in as he did in the Mafia.

Worthless.

Absolutely pitiful.

Next came the letter 'N'.

Then, 'S'.

E.

Q.

U.

E.

N.

C.

E.

Pleased, the Queen of Hell reset the Grim Reaper's pain tolerance, and his last scream became a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

The metal around Hajime's wrists and ankles disappeared and he scrambled toward Nagito, his fingernails scrabbling at the metal.

Fear seized his chest as he saw the messenger of Death up close.

His chest was heaving up and down, his wings bent in an odd angle due to the position it had been in when the nail went through.

"Hey, Nagito." Hajime found his voice cracking. "Nagito? Hey, don't die on me now."

Thank god he hadn't cut his fingernails. With a strained tug, the nail came free, along with a mini fountain of blood.

The second nail was free in a matter of minutes, and the table disappeared.

Hajime caught Nagito, placing his head on his legs. his heart pounding against his chest. Gently, he tried his best to smooth the bloodied wings, his nose runny with tears that he tried keeping in.

"Nagito. Nagito?"

Please let him be alive-

The pale boy cracked open his eyes; dull with pain.

"Hey, don't cry," he wheezed out. "I'm fine."

A shaky hand went up to Hajime's face, cupping his cheek. Nagito cringed slightly, but with a wobbly smile, he wiped the tears away from the brunet's eyes.

"You fucking idiot." Hajime's eyes glossed over with tears of anger.

Suddenly, Nagito went limp, his hand falling onto his chest as his face contorted into one of discomfort.

The blood was unable to stop, bleeding onto the ground as well as Hajime's pants. Without Izuru, Hajime had no way of patching Nagito up, and much to his dismay, he called for the one person he never knew he would need assistance from.

"MIKAAAAAN!!"

* * *

"You should have told me."

The albino merely stared at the ceiling, his eyes unmoving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hajime said, this time a little bit louder.

"I..." Nagito started, his voice hoarse. "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate I did."

"You shouldn't have risked your life for a simple thing like that!" Hajime roared, flinging a chair across the room where it splintered into a million pieces.

His chest was heaving in outrage. If he had lost another one of his loved ones, he swore he was going to go mad. Chiaki had been a close one, but Nagito-

Nagito had been even closer than his childhood friend. He was always patient with him, sympathetic over what he had been through and never blamed him for his crimes. Unlike Chiaki. So unlike her.

"We need to get to work now," Nagito said, ignoring Hajime's hissy fit

"Oh, hell no you don't." Hajime pushed the Grim Reaper back onto the pillows, his eyes blazing with vexation.

"Hajime..." Nagito warned.

"It's only been a day and your wings haven't healed yet. You're not working until you've healed."

"Her Majesty doesn't allow any more days off after what I've done."

"Fuck her. Your wings need to recover."

Nagito started undoing his bandages revealing the nasty scars on his wings.

"Fight me."

The nerve of him-

Hajime pinned the albino beneath him, glaring daggers into his face.

"You bet I will fight you."

A flash of pain shot through the albino's eyes, a sudden yelp escaping his mouth as he recoiled, fear clouding his eyes.

Hajime looked down at his hand. He had accidentally placed his wrist on one of the wounds.

He cursed softly, brushing his fingers lightly over the wound.

"I'm sorry." His eyes softened, his fingers still caressing the wing, sending shivers down the other's spine.

Dipping his head, he placed a soft kiss on the injury, something he'd seen his mother do for Izuru every time he got hurt.

"Better?"

Nagito was evidently flustered, his face red.

"We need to work." He cleared his throat.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaaase?"

"I don't get why you want to work for that piece of horse shit that grew legs." Hajime rolled his eyes. "And yes, I know you're bound to the Afterlife, but that's not an excuse."

He heaved a sigh once he saw Nagito's face.

"Only if I carry you."

"How?"

"I have wings."

Nagito frowned, tugging at his bandages.

"But you don't know how to use them."

Hajime snorted, taking Nagito under the arms, heaving him off the bed. He clutched the albino to his chest as he unfurled his fully matured wings.

"Watch... me..." he grunted, attempting to raise his wings.

Nagito laughed lightly before taking the brunet by surprise when he switched positions with him. Automatically, his bandages fell off in a heap, and he spread his wings.

They launched into the sky with Hajime protesting in anger.

"Komaeda! Stop! You're putting too much stress on your wings."

"It's fine. I can fly perfectly well."

But Hajime knew there was something off with the way Nagito spoke and flew. His voice was light and airy as if he was going to pass out any time. His flight path was uncoordinated, and his grip on Hajime was looser than usual.

"No, you can't. Stop lying."

A blinding light met Hajime's eyes when they appeared in the real world, the ocean waves sparkling beneath them.

"Komaeda..." Hajime growled as Nagito's arms loosened. "Don't you are let me go like last time." 

Nagito didn't respond.

"Komaeda? Hey, Komaeda!"

The world around Hajime went in a three-sixty motion, and he found himself falling back-first to the ocean.

"Komaeda!"

Hajime flipped his body, the wind instantly hitting his face. The Grim Reaper was right below him - within arms reach - and most likely unconscious.

Gritting his teeth, Hajime reached out for Nagito, to hold him as they plunged into the sea. But every time he attempted to grab the albino, his fist would only come into contact with thin air.

"Goddammit, Nagito! WAKE UP!"

The sea was approaching quicker than Hajime expected, and the only thing he could think of was-

Fly.

His dark wings sprouted from his back.

Come on, come on. Work, you stupid thing! Hajime begged, but the muscles in his wings refused to obey his commands.

Nagito landed in the water with a large splash. Hajime followed suit, taking a deep breath before he dove in.

The albino was sinking, one arm above him whilst bubbles came from his nose. Hajime's wings beat furiously as his legs kicked rapidly to get to the albino.

He was almost there; fingertips brushing against the boy's hand.

Almost...

His hand took hold of Nagito's, pulling him to his chest. With the last remaining ounce of strength he had, Hajime willed his wings to fly.

He pumped them hard against the water, determined to reach the surface.

Harder, harder. He needed to fly. His wings were heavy, dragging him down, but the will to save Nagito overpowered his tedious task.

Fly.

Hajime burst out of the freezing water with the albino in his arms, his wings beating behind him in synchronized movements.

A powerful push of his wings sent Hajime flying toward the shore, his clothes clinging to his skin. To his relief, Nagito started coughing and hacking up water just when they reached the shore.

"Komaeda?"

The Grim Reaper nodded his head weakly, indicating that he was still functioning.

"I fucking told you not to overwork yourself and what do you do first? Overwork yourself." Hajime grabbed the collar of Nagito's shirt, pulling him so that the pale boy had no other option but to look him in the eyes.

"It's my job."

"Your job doesn't mean that you can let your superiors manipulate everything you do."

"But they're my superiors." A hint of irritation could be heard in his voice.

"You know what? Maybe if I died then you wouldn't have to suffer anymore because of me. Isn't that right? If I had let that ugly, black, mound thing kill me, your wings wouldn't be in this condition. If I had never existed, the Queen would have never kept such a close eye on you. So it would all be better if I fucking killed myself."

"Fine then! You can go die for all I care! I don't need you. I'm capable enough of taking care of myself." Nagito exploded, hurling word after word at the equally agitated brunet.

With a growl, the albino spread his wings again, ready to depart.

"Oh no you don't-" Hajime wrapped his arms underneath Nagito's pinning his squirming figure to his chest. "You're not flying anymore."

"I already said I didn't care about you! Let me go!" Nagito hissed, kicking at the mafia lord.

"You're only saying that because you fucking care. You want me to push you away, to neglect you so that I wouldn't get in any form of trouble with the Queen or King. Isn't that right?" Hajime spat.

Nagito stopped struggling, and Hajime knew he had hit the jackpot.

"Listen, Nagito." He spun the white-haired boy around by the shoulders so that he was facing him again. "Forget what I said about me killing myself."

Nagito's brows were furrowed in hatred, causing Hajime to tighten his grip on the other's shoulders.

"Look. What I meant to say was..." He licked his chapped lips, scared of what Nagito's reply would be. "Was..."

Hajime stared directly into Nagito's eyes, his tone laced with seriousness.

"Run away with me."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoopee da doo 2 chapters left

"Run away with me."

Nagito's anger depleted due to the shock sudden request. He had never once thought about actually escaping the Afterlife before; it seemed impossible.

"What do you mean 'run away with you'?"

"Run away... away from everything. From Hell, from Junko. From this world."

"To where then?"

"Somewhere no one will be able to find us. Just you and me."

Nagito opened his mouth, flabbergasted. Had they such the audacity to do so?

"This time, I promise, Junko won't be able to find us."

Nagito's face crumpled into a stern expression, crossing his arms as his wings started to ache more than they had before.

"I disobeyed the rules. I'm not breaking them again, Hajime."

The brunet's eyes flitted over Nagito's scarred wings and his expression faltered, guilt washing over his features.

"If we can- are able to -run away, it won't happen to you again."

"We'll get caught." Nagito frowned.

"This time we won't."

Honestly, it wasn't a matter of if they got caught or not. What concerned Nagito the most was what Junko would do once she got hold of their plan. The thought that terrified the Grim Reaper the most in this scenario was the Queen using Hajime against him, threatening to kill him unless he obliged to her wishes.

He feared that scenario and that was what drove his decision.

"No."

Hajime stumbled backward, for he was quite sure that Nagito would accept his offer.

"No?"

"No, Hajime. I won't run away with you."

_I won't run away with you since I don't want you to get hurt because of our reckless decisions. As much as I want to... I just... can't._

"Why not? Is it your chains? I'm pretty sure that there's a way to get it off-"

"No is no. It's not the chains. It's not because of the rules. It's because I don't want to." The lie rolled off his tongue swiftly; better than he had expected.

Nagito turned away, spreading his aching wings.

"You were able to save me, so I assume you now know how to fly. I don't need to carry you anymore." He leaped into the sky, tilting slightly as he did so.

"Komae-" Hajime's voice was cut off by the wind that rushed past his ears.

Every wing beat made his back scream in pain and his lungs were still burning with the seawater that he had inhaled. His movements kept faltering, his flight path like one of a plane's that hit unexpected turbulence.

His wings suddenly cramped and his heart jumped to his throat, fearing that he was going to plunge into the ocean again.

Fortunately for him, strong arms gripped his waist, securing him to a warm chest.

"You can't even support yourself anymore," Hajime said. "How are you going to continue living like this?"

"I'll manage."

"Please reconsider my request. If Junko keeps abusing you like this, you'll die one day."

"I'm already dead." Nagito deadpanned, squirming in Hajime's grip.

With a deep dive, Hajime shot through the vortex connecting the Afterlife and the world of the living, arriving in Hell.

The scent of the ocean lingered in Nagito's nose as the putrid scent of the Underworld hit him in the face. If he did take Hajime's offer, he didn't need to witness any more dead people.

He wouldn't need to serve anyone again.

He wouldn't need to obey rules.

He wouldn't need to live in Hell anymore.

He could be free.

"Hajime..." Nagito spoke softly as they arrived in their room.

"What?"

"Maybe I would like to run away..."

"Wait, really?"

"But promise me one thing," he inhaled, barely doubting what he was about to say. "I will take full responsibility if Her Majesty finds out."

Hajime's smile faltered while his wings drooped, sagging against the ground.

"We're not going to get caught."

"As a precaution."

Hajime shook his head, his fists balling up.

"You're not going through that torment again. I'm not watching you suffer anymore. You're not taking full responsibility."

"I am and that's final."

Hajime opened his mouth, but Nagito silenced him with a glare. He was not letting Hajime go through those punishments. Heck, Junko's punishment for Hajime would be worse than Nagito's by tenfold.

"Then these chains..." Hajime lifted up his arm, the metal band on his wrist appearing in the dim light. "How are we going to get them off?" He started pulling on them, trying to inch it off of his wrist.

"There is only one way to get those off."

"Which is?"

"An angel's feather." Nagito sighed.

Hajime's face brightened.

"Then we'll just take one from them. It should be easy, right?"

"You need more than one. And I am not privileged to touch angels and neither are you."

Hajime gritted his teeth, irritated by the sudden news.

"Then what do we do now?"

Nagito walked over to the drawers and started rummaging through them.

"We go to the Black Market."

"Excuse me?"

Nagito whipped out two black tickets, handing one to Hajime.

"You're a Mafia lord. You should know what those are." Nagito shrugged, proceeding toward the closet.

"Yeah, I know what they are. But in Hell?"

Nagito ignored his question, flinging a ragged cape and torn jeans at him. Hajime caught it, changing instantly.

"Is Izuru still there?" He asked instead, changing from his black hoodie to the green one.

"Izuru? Yeah. Why?"

"Tell him to take control of your body. Your temper may get us in trouble." The albino took off his glasses, setting them on the table side.

"You don't trust me?" Hajime sounded offended.

"It's a precaution."

"These clothes are a precaution then?"

"Yes."

Hajime sighed, mumbling something under his breath. His body trembled while his eyes turned a piercing red color. His mouth flattened into a line.

"You don't need to be out long, Izuru," Nagito reassured him. "Just only before we pass through security."

Izuru stayed silent, his eyes narrowed in boredom.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Nagito had been to the Black Market plenty of times before and surprisingly, was well acquainted with a few of its members.

"Welllll," a hissing voice came from the entrance of the market. "Loook who it issssss."

A serpent with three heads appeared out of the darkness, their tongues slithering past their teeth.

"If it issssn't the Grim Reaper." The second head laughed. "And who do you have with you thisss time?"

"Hajime Hinata, my apprentice," Nagito replied truthfully. Thankfully, Izuru made no noise, much to his relief.

"Ticketsss?" The third head smiled sinisterly.

Nagito gave the serpent both his and Hajime's tickets, not once breaking eye contact with them.

"Hm... You may passsss."

The doors opened and Nagito thanked the snake.

"You can leave now, Izuru."

Hajime's eyes returned to the colors they had been before, one red and the other olive.

"That was one freaking snake." Hajime shuddered, earning a laugh from Nagito.

"Without it, chaos would ensue."

The streets were bustling with spirits, each wandering to stalls and buildings. Most of them were shady and sketchy, some turning toward their direction and taking long glances at them before returning to their work.

"Who do we need?"

"A girl under the alias Nightshade."

"The poisonous flower?"

"That's not her full name but yes."

The Grim Reaper walked into an alleyway, crouching down at the dead end of the path.

"Uh... Komaeda? You sure you got the right location?"

"Of course."

"...There's no door."

Nagito smiled, tapping lightly against a piece of wood on the bottom of the wall.

"Watch."

The ground under the two opened, teeth appearing at the sides of the sinkhole. Hajime fell in first, trying to grab a hold of Nagito.

"What the hell was that?" Hajime yelled as they were falling.

"It was a mouth."

"A what?!"

A cold rush of air hit their skin when a dim light enveloped their bodies. Hajime landed on his bottom, groaning. Nagito, on the other hand, remained unscathed, brushing off the invisible dust on his jacket.

"Hello, Belladonna." He grinned slyly.

A girl with brown hair up to her waist sat on top of a table, a braid wrapped around the crown of her head. Her eyes were the same red as Hajime's, and her outfit consisted of black jeans and a crop top, accompanied by a fitting red jacket decorated with gold lining that fell at her ankles. She was wearing combat boots along with black gloves. Oddly enough, a large gun was strapped to her back so that she looked like a general of an army.

"I told you not to call me Belladonna, Nagito. It was either Nightshade or Bella." Nightshade leaped off of the table, brushing down her outfit.

"Oh, and who is this?" She examined Hajime, spreading his wings to investigate them. "Your apprentice, perhaps? Never knew you had one."

"He was with me since last year."

Nightshade raised her eyebrows, collapsing in the chair behind the table.

"So... Nagito and uh..."

"Hajime." Nagito supplied.

"Hajime. What brings you here against Junko's rules?"

"We need angel feathers."

"Angel feathers?" Her voice was laced with amusement as she placed her chin on her hands. "That's a hard bargain. How many?"

"Six." Hajime cut in.

"Six. You planning on running away?"

Oh, dang. She was smart.

"What do you want for it?"

"What I want for six angel feathers? Your role, maybe. Do you know how much trouble I went through to get ten?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, reaching behind her to pull out a velvet box.

Nightshade opened the box, revealing ten golden feathers. She smiled innocently, placing her hand out in a handshake to seal the agreement.

"Your role for six feathers."

"No." Nagito immediately said. Anything but his role.

"No deal then." She started closing the box.

"Something else."

Her red eyes narrowed and a smirk made its way across her face.

"Something else? His wings." She pointed at the silent Hajime.

"What?!" Hajime blurted out, tucking his wings back protectively.

"I need them for a project I'm working on. Also, my client wants one of them." She yawned.

"No," Nagito growled, standing in from of Hajime.

"Oof. Protective much?" She huffed. "Well then, if you won't give me any of those, at least treat me to a game."

"A game?" Hajime echoed.

"Russian Roulette, to be precise."

"The egg game?" Hajime cut in.

"No! Not the dang egg game! What the hell is wrong with people these days?! The gun game, genius."

"Oh, that's easy enough. I can do it."

Nagito stopped Hajime with an arm, blocking him from traveling any further.

"Wait."

Nightshade always had a second part to her deals, something that would make it more interesting. At least in her opinion.

"But instead of one bullet, there are five. One for each feather. And obviously, you can't play the game with six bullets so..."

"I'll still do it." Hajime volunteered.

Nightshade shook her head, placing her legs up on the desk.

"No. Nagito has to do it. Or no deal."

"Alright. Give me your gun, Hajime."

The brunet whipped his head toward the albino, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no you aren't. You're going to die!" He shouted, his brows furrowing.

"Relax," Nagito smiled, grabbing the weapon out of Hajime's back pocket. "Have faith in me, would you?"

Hajime grabbed Nagito harshly by the forearm, his eyes narrowed.

"You-"

"Uh, uh." Nightshade pulled out her gun and aimed it at Hajime. "No can do, lover boy. Go stand in the corner."

"Relax." Nagito pried his fingers off, removing a bullet from the gun. "Trust me."

He knew this would work. His talent had never failed him before.

Nightshade watched with glee as Nagito rested his index finger on the trigger.

Click.

There was no gunshot. No bullet made its way through his head. He wasn't dead.

Calmly, he turned toward Nightshade, removing the gun from his forehead.

The brunette laughed, unfazed by Nagito's supernatural luck.

"Best of luck in your endeavor to escape this wretched place." She grinned, placing the box of six feathers in his hands.

Hajime was in disbelief when Nagito placed the gun in his hands.

"See? I told you I would be alright. There was no need to waste your energy in panicking."

"H-How?" Hajime stuttered, following Nagito out the door.

"My skill as a Grim Reaper is luck. I have an ample amount of it and it has never failed me once."

"Wha-?"

Nagito shoved a feather in his face, urging him to break his chains.

"Don't ask. The faster we get this done, the faster we can escape. You go first."

"What about you?"

"I'll wait until you go first. Now hurry up."

Hajime uncertainty placed the feather on the cool metal. Right after the golden feather had touched the chain, both materials disappeared.

"It worked." Hajime breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It actually worked."

"Of course it did," Nagito stated simply, placing the second feather on the chain on his right wrist. Then his left.

Hajime assisted him with the ones of his ankles.

"Last one," Nagito mumbled.

It was finally happening. He was about to escape Hell for the first time. He was going to experience freedom. He was-

Right before the tip of the feather touched the chain around his neck, a booming voice exploded throughout the Black Market, causing Hajime and Nagito to freeze in their tracks.

"NAGITO KOMAEDAAAA!!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohooo 35/36 huh

"NAAAGITO KOOMAEDAAA!" A thunderous voice bellowed throughout the market. A deafening hush fell through the place as spirits and souls alike vanished quickly, leaving no trace of their presence.

Hajime's head snapped toward Nagito, his heart rate speeding up. How could she have found them so fast? They hadn't left any clues behind, hadn't told anyone of their departure.

Hajime reached for Nagito's hand, but just when he was about to grab it, the Grim Reaper was yanked backward austerely by the collar around his neck.

Nagito's fingers scrabbled at the collar, his face twisted into an expression of discomfort.

"Get him, too." Hajime looked up to a pair of menacing blue eyes and peach-colored pigtails.

Hajime pulled out his gun, shooting the guards in the chest. They fell with a thump, dissolving into the air.

"Let him go." He threatened, aiming the weapon directly at the Queen.

"What? This?" She hoisted Nagito upward by the chain, causing him to emit a choking noise.

Without thinking twice, Hajime pulled the trigger twice, firing continuously. Just as he was about to lunge toward the Grim Reaper, the cold barrel of a gun met the back of his head.

His breath left his lungs when a sharp feeling in his back forced him down, the heel of a shoe digging into his spine.

"You really think that'd work?" The mocking tone of Junko bounced off the walls. The Queen crouched in front of Hajime, a smug smile plastered on her face. "Just because you shot down two guards doesn't mean I don't have reinforcements."

"Should I shoot him, Your Majesty?" A voice above him spoke.

His eyes widened at the familiar tone, one that he had heard barely ten minutes ago.

"That'll be all, Nightshade. Thank you for your service." Junko tossed her a bag of coins.

"You should have learned not to trust anyone in the black market, Nagito."

"You can't touch him," The Grim Reaper wheezed, his fingers clawing at the collar. "He's already freed." Nagito smiled slyly.

A sudden thought crossed through Hajime's mind like a bullet. He understood why Nagito told him to take off his chains first, why he didn't hurry when taking his own off.

Nagito knew this was going to happen. He had predicted all of this. He had told Hajime to go first because he knew that Junko would come and take them back.

But he wasn't going to allow that. That's why he had freed Hajime first, so even if they were found, only Nagito would be punished.

"NAGITO!" Hajime attempted to rise from the floor and snap Junko's wrist so that she wouldn't be able to hold on to the albino's chain.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightshade dug her heel deeper into Hajime's back, her gun now positioned higher on his head. "Down, boy."

Junko smiled in amusement, tugging on Nagito's chain so that his face was in level with hers.

"Oh, darling. Just because I can't touch him doesn't mean that Nightshade can't. Although she is part of my kingdom, she isn't necessarily part of my court. You really should go over every scenario before you act, Nagito."

"She promised me his wings." Nightshade licked her lips, her mouth curling upward to show her fangs. "His beautiful wings."

Nagito's smile faltered when Nightshade reached down to caress Hajime's wings.

The brunet gasped sharply as her hands came into contact with his newfound wings, the nerves beneath the skin tingling at a simple brush.

"Don't touch him." Nagito sneered into Junko's complacent expression.

"It's not your place to say what I should and should not do, lover boy. He made you break the rules the first time and this time as well. He's going."

Hajime gritted his teeth, his wings twitching in sensitivity. Going where? Were his wings going to be cut off?

"You wouldn't. His Majesty would never let you." Nagito gasped, his eyes traveling between the brunet and the Queen.

"He said I could do whatever I wanted with him. He's in my possession. I have full control over him."

"You can't. Anything but him. Please." Nagito was begging, his voice cracking as he landed on his knees.

There was not one ounce of sympathy or forgiveness in Junko's eyes as she stood up, the chain still in her hand.

"Don't do this. Please. I'll do anything. Just leave him alone."

Hajime was angry.

Furious.

Absolutely vehement.

Nagito's eyes were filled with hopelessness; despair. And he was on his knees. His knees for heaven's sake. The once-powerful Grim Reaper had been reduced to nothing but a worthless dog, groveling at the feet of its master.

Hajime loathed it. He hated how Junko treated him, how she was successful in making Nagito lose all hope.

A sudden burst of energy ran through his veins as if someone had injected him with adrenaline.

He twisted his body sideways, twisting the gun upward just as Nightshade shot and aimed a swift kick at her head, knocking her backward.

Hajime took the gun, blinded by rage as he started shooting at Junko repeatedly. The Queen dodged, leaving enough space for Hajime to grab Nagito by the hand and sprint away from the royal.

"Hajime-"

"Hurry up and run!" Hajime snapped back, tugging Nagito by the arm.

The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them, toward the exit. The exit out of the Underworld was through the giant mouth of a dog, one of those vortexes that would allow them to leave to the world of the living.

"There!" Nagito gasped, pointing at the exit.

Just as they were about to leap into the hole, an army of skeletons rose from the ground, blocking their path. They whipped around, only to face another group of the walking dead.

Hajime tightened his grip on Nagito's hand and he felt the Grim Reaper squeeze back. Hajime drew out his gun, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Beside him, Nagito drew out his spear, holding it like a lance.

Nagito barreled through the first line of defense, chopping down bones and skulls whereas Hajime started whacking the dead with the butt of his weapon.

"Hajime!" Nagito gasped out sharply, his eyes wide in fear as a bony hand wrapped around his arm.

Hajime pulled on Nagito, his fist turning white from his grip.

"Come on!" He groaned as more hands grabbed Nagito by the forearm. "Come on, come on, come on!"

His voice broke when the other group of skeletons took hold of his arm.

Hajime's muscles strained as he was being torn away from Nagito. The sweat from his palms caused their hands to slip slowly away from each other.

"NAGITO!"

Hajime's fingers slipped away from Nagito's, and they were separated with a brush of their fingertips.

White bones overwhelmed his vision and he lost sight of the albino, his flailing limbs aching as he hit multiple skeletons while attempting to escape.

But it was hopeless.

It was over.

He had lost.

* * *

The prison cell was a dark place. Hajime had forgotten how many hours he had been here for. Two? Three? Maybe even four?

His vision had turned black when he had been subdued by the skeletons. All he remembered was Nagito's hand slipping away from his.

All he could care about was Nagito.

Nagito, Nagito, Nagito.

Where was he now? All Hajime knew was that his execution was set in stone and he would die. To die in Hell would have been an honor when he was still alive.

But now? Now he wanted to _live_. He wanted to spend the remaining three years with Nagito at his side.

Too bad his new life was about to end before it had even started.

The lock on the prison door rattled, its hinges creaking as it was opened.

"Up." A feminine voice growled. Nightshade's. "I said _up_."

Hajime was single-handedly picked up from the floor by the chains around his wrists. A sharp pain erupted in his abdomen as Nightshade kneed him in the gut.

The Mafia lord reeled backward, clutching his stomach as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Oh, good. You're still alive." She spoke blandly. "Walk."

The brunet followed the merchant out of the cell, coughing profusely as he inhaled the heat from the lava outside of the castle.

"Where are we going?" he wheezed.

"Your execution. Duh." Nightshade threw open the doors, and Hajime was greeted by the contrasting hues of gold, white, red, and black.

The courtroom where he had been testified in before had been transformed into a stadium with spectators on the sides of an endless black hole.

Nightshade tugged Hajime up a ladder, shoving him onto the platform. She proceeded to connect his restraints to a chain from the wire connecting from one side of the room to the other.

Her foot connected with his back, sending him down the wire and to the center of the pit.

"Have fun." She smirked, turning away from his hanging body.

Hajime's arms were already starting to ache due to his weight, and the heat that accompanied his torment did nothing to help.

The doors slammed open, revealing Junko and Nagito, who was being pulled by the collar around his neck. He looked beaten and tired, stumbling with every step he took.

"Nagito!" He yelled, swinging his legs to inch closer to the Grim Reaper.

The albino's head snapped up, his jade eyes widening at the sight of him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a jerk from the other end of his chain sent him onto his knees next to Junko's throne. A guard forced Nagito's head upward at Hajime when he refused to look.

"Hajime Hinata," Junko said with superiority.

The room fell silent immediately.

"You have been charged with treason against the Afterlife and as a criminal to Hell."

"I didn't-"

"You have bribed the Grim Reaper into escaping Hell with you, wooing him over with your false claims of intimacy."

"That's not-"

"Your sentence for your crimes is..." Her eyes flickered toward Hajime, boring into his soul. "Death."

The crowd cheered in agreement, hurling insults at the brunet.

"And you, Nagito Komaeda, will be the one who watches him die. Luckily enough, I've gotten you front row seats."

Nagito was pulled up to his feet and dragged toward the ladder by Junko, his fatigue weighing his down.

Hajime gritted his teeth, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to swing himself back onto the platform. The wire swayed with every movement, threatening to break.

By now, Junko and Nagito were on the platform, both watching Hajime from the other side.

"You get to watch me cut the wire. Isn't that fun?" Junko snickered. "You should be honored. Most people don't even get the privilege of standing next to me when I send criminals to their death."

The Queen pulled out a pair of fashionable scissors, the blade gleaming as she set them at the sides of the wire.

She held up five fingers, grinning sadistically at the crowd. As if on cue, the spirits in the stadium began chanting.

"Five!"

Hajime looked at Nagito, smiling softly at the Grim Reaper.

"Four!"

Hajime took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Three!"

A scream erupted from the platform, causing Hajime's eyes to snap open.

In front of him, Nagito had tackled Junko off of the platform, holding her down with his arms as they plunged into the empty vat of black.

Hajime's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

The albino turned his head toward Hajime, his mouth moving as he formed his last word which was directed toward Hajime. Darkness then consumed his body, drowning out the scream of the Queen of Hell.

And then it was silent.

They were gone.

Junko and Nagito's existence was wiped out from the Afterlife. They would cease to live. They couldn't be resurrected. They were _gone_.

A heavy lump formed in Hajime's throat as his body went limp from shock, the aching in his arms and hands disappearing.

His chest constricted and his dry throat could only form one word.

"NAAAGIITOOOOO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter will be up shortly!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It had been two words. The two last words Nagito had spoken.

 _Thank you_.

He had mouthed it to Hajime before he plunged into that hole, never to return.

Hajime, with his arms tied above his head, stared down into the infinite abyss with shock, his throat hoarse from screaming Nagito's name.

He needed a reaction, a symbol, anything that proved that Nagito was alive. Half of him hoped that Nagito would pop out from below the surface and tell him that it was all a joke.

But nothing happened. There was no pale hand, no sound, no nothing.

Nagito was gone.

His mind blanked out and his ears blocked out all background noise. A wide, gaping hole expanded within him, devouring his soul and his heart. An empty hole, one that couldn't be mended even with time.

He didn't even have the strength to cry. The shock paralyzed his body and he no longer cared if his arms tore off from his body if he hanged any longer in mid-air.

Several heavy wing beats brought a part of his consciousness back to reality.

Gold filled his vision and the burning in his arms subsided as his restraints were taken off. Delicate gloved hands wrapped around his waist, carrying him back to the floor of the stadium.

Hajime fell to his knees, his voice emitting feeble sounds as he tried to form words.

A pair of armored shoes landed in front of him, but Hajime did nothing to make eye contact with the King of Heaven.

"Hajime Hinata," he spoke with authority, "Do you hear me?"

Hajime nodded once, weakly.

"What has happened to the Queen of Hell and the Grim Reaper has been a devastating accident. But we must act fast and fill the spots of these roles or the balance of the Afterlife will be destroyed."

Hajime's head snapped upward, his eyebrows creasing together in rage.

"Are you telling me to just forget him?!"

"Yes." Makoto showed no sign of fear or recognition toward the brunet's behavior.

"How can I just forget him?! He was the only one I cared about!"

"Listen," Makoto heaved a sigh. "You're to be the new Grim Reaper. Part of this role is to witness countless deaths. Consider this one as part of your training."

Hajime roared, swinging his fist toward the shorter male. His attempt was shown futile once Kirigiri stopped his attack a palm.

Realizing what he had done, the Mafia lord collapsed to his knees again, hot tears burning behind his vision.

"I... I can't just  _forget_  him. It's impossible! I just-"

A burning pain erupted in his cheek as his head snapped to the side, tears streaming down his wide eyes.

Gentle hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look into the stern but sympathetic face of the King.

"Forgive me. I chose the wrong words," Makoto smiled softly. "All you need is time. Time will heal your heart. And as a Grim Reaper, you will slowly be able to think less about his death once you've adapted to your role in the Afterlife."

"But..."

Makoto placed a hand on Hajime's head, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to continue the work of the Afterlife or the world of the living will cease to exist. Okay?"

Hajime took a shuddering breath, separating from Makoto while he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Makoto smiled, standing up.

"Are you ready to become the new Grim Reaper, Hajime Hinata?"

He didn't need to think twice about it. This was what Nagito would have wanted. For Hajime to reincarnate after his five-year sentence.

"Yes."

"You are aware that after these four years, you will be reincarnated by all means?"

"Yes."

Makoto gestured at Kirigiri, who handed him a large scythe, one identical to Nagito's.

"Then I hereby proclaim you, Hajime Hinata, the successor of Nagito Komaeda, as the nth Grim Reaper of the Afterlife."

The mention of Nagito's name sent an aching pain through Hajime's heart as Makoto placed the scythe over each shoulder, tapping Hajime once with it.

"You may rise."

The brunet stood up, taking the scythe and bowed deeply. Words flooded his mind once he came into contact with it.

"I, Hajime Hinata, will serve the Afterlife, the King and Queen of Hell, and all its inhabitants for the rest of my time as the role of the Grim Reaper."

Makoto dipped his head slightly in respect.

"Now, Hajime," Makoto mused. "What do you plan on doing next?"

 

《Four Years Later...》

 

"KOOOOOOKIIICHIIII OUUUUMMMAAAAAA!!!!" Hajime hollered into the halls, scaring the living crap out of everyone who walked within it. "YOU LITTLE GREMLIN, WHERE DID YOU GO AGAIN?!"

Even if Kokichi was nearby, he did nothing to betray his location. Hajime's green coat whipped around his figure as he dashed down the corridors, his hoodie flapping wildly behind him.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT, I WILL GO IZURU MODE ON YOU!"

"Awww, Haji-bean. You're so mean." A purple blob appeared inches from his face.

"Get down from the freaking ceiling, Kokichi." Hajime glared at the younger male.

"Is this how you treat your apprentice? I deserve more respect for all the things I've done for you." Kokichi pouted.

"That's a lie."

"It isn't!"

"All you've done for me is burn my clothes when I instructed you to iron our laundry."

"That was an accident."

"It was on purpose. That's another lie."

Kokichi folded his arms, turning away from Hajime.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd pull an Izuru on me."

"I've already merged with him, so why not put his talents into use?" Hajime sighed.

During the past four years, the brunet had managed to join souls with Izuru, thus gifting him with all his older brother's abilities. Of course, Izuru was still in his mind, but he was a mere shadow, one that didn't bother Hajime unless he asked for it.

"Can we visit Shumai again today?" Kokichi asked with hope in his eyes. "Please, please, please?"

"If you stop your lying, sure."

"Lying's a talent of mine. I can't just get rid of it."

"Lie."

"Shut up."

Hajime rubbed his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"You already saw him yesterday, Kokichi."

"But I want to see him again!"

"And the day before yesterday, too."

"Pleaaaaaseee?"

"You know what day it is. I possibly can't or I'll be late. Plus, once you take my role, you can see him every day."

"But there's no one who can put up with my crap more than you, Haji. So pleaaaseee?" Kokichi fluttered his eyelashes at Hajime, flashing his puppy dog eyes at the Grim Reaper.

"Alright, fine. But we need to make it back by three P.M. No exceptions."

"Yesssss! Thank you!"

The two spread their wings, leaping out of the castle windows and into the sky. At least this would be the second-to-last time Hajime would need to see another one of these portals.

Hajime and Kokichi burst from the ocean, flying rapidly to the Tokyo police station.

"You sure he's in today?" Hajime asked, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Of course!"

As if on cue, a blue-green-haired male stepped out from the station, checking his watch and sighing.

"Remember. No contact." Hajime warned the hype Kokichi.

"But it's Shumai!"

"Still no."

"What about-"

The pair was cut off when a blonde ran up to the detective, waving her arm in the air.

"Hey, Shuichi!" She called enthusiastically.

Hajime could feel Kokichi's smile falter the slightest out of jealousy.

"Kaede. Nice to see you here. What you up to?"

"Oh, a few of my friends are going to lunch and uh..." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I wanted to invite you to come with us."

A smile blossomed on Shuichi's face as he replied.

"Sure! Where are we going?"

Kaede and Shuichi turned away from Hajime and Kokichi as they walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, their voices fading.

"It's been three years..." Kokichi spoke weakly, his hand shaking. "He hasn't mentioned me in three years. It's like he's forgotten about me."

Kokichi's desperate eyes turned to Hajime's.

"Do people forget you when you enter the Afterlife?"

"No."

"Then why...? Why did he forget about me?" Kokichi's mouth was quivering and his eyes were watering.

A pang of pity hit Hajime in the heart like an arrow.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, placing a hand on Kokichi's head. "He didn't forget you."

"Then why... why hasn't he talked about me in three-  _three_  years?"

"You remember when I told you that I had a mentor before?"

Kokichi nodded weakly.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, I cared for him a lot. He was the only one who I genuinely had feelings for. But..." The familiar pain in his chest spread like watercolor on canvas. "But... he died."

Kokichi gaped at him with wide eyes. Hajime had never talked about Nagito in full detail for the past four years. He had never mentioned Nagito and would avoid the topic about the former Grim Reaper whenever it was brought up. He had worn Nagito's coat in memory of him since the albino hadn't left anything to Hajime.

"His name was Nagito Komaeda. He died protecting me from the Queen of Hell. She had been unlike our new Queen, Sonia Nevermind. She was about to have me executed when Nagito interrupted by pushing her into what would have been my punishment instead."

Hajime's hand subconsciously clenched into a fist, the gaping hole in him starting to throb painfully.

"His Majesty had told me that time healed all. But that didn't mean that I forgot about him. Just because I never mention him doesn't mean that I pretended that he never existed."

Hajime wrapped Kokichi into a hug, soothing the purple-haired boy as he continued to talk.

"I'm sure that Shuichi definitely didn't forget about you. Just like me, he probably never mentions you to save himself from the pain, from the memory of your death. I know he cares deeply about you, Kokichi. He holds you closer to his heart than anyone else."

Kokichi wiped his eyes, indicating that Hajime's explanation had changed his perspective on Shuichi.

"You never saw me crying, understand?" He sniffed, covering his eyes with his elbow. "If you tell anyone, I will shred your skin to pieces."

Hajime chuckled, taking Kokichi by the arm

"It's two-fifty eight now. We need to get going."

The Grim Reaper and his apprentice descended into Hell, this time flying directly to the throne room.

"Right on time, I see." The King of Hell grinned.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, I assure you, it wasn't my fault this time." Kokichi cut in.

"Hm. You sure about that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Makoto laughed just as the new Queen of Hell, Sonia Nevermind, arrived in the throne next to him.

"May we start now?" Makoto asked Sonia.

"Proceed."

Makoto beckoned Hajime forward, but before he could take a step further, Kokichi grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Hey, Hajime..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hajime smiled, patting his apprentice on the head.

"You better make yourself a better Grim Reaper than I was."

Kokichi cracked a small smile.

"Hajime Hinata, formerly the apprentice of the Grim Reaper, Nagito Komaeda, has served his five-year sentence in the Afterlife. Thus, we will begin the process of reincarnation. Any objections?" Makoto's voice boomed around the room.

No one refuted the claim, earning a nod from Makoto.

"Very well. By the power bestowed upon me, I Makoto Naegi, the King of Heaven, grant Hajime Hinata the opportunity of starting anew in the world of the living."

Sonia raised a hand, continuing the oath Makoto had started.

"By the power bestowed upon me, I, Sonia Nevermind, the Queen of Hell, grant Hajime Hinata the opportunity of starting anew in the world of the living." She dipped her head.

Hajime reciprocated the action, going down on one knee as Makoto pointed a finger at him.

"Henceforth, Kokichi Ouma will become the next Grim Reaper. We thank you for your service, Hajime Hinata."

"Thank you for blessing me with this opportunity, Your Majesties."

"We wish you the best in your next life."

A blinding white light blossomed in his vision and Hajime smiled as his body became lighter and lighter until he completely disappeared.

 

《Seventeen Years Later...》

 

"ajime...? Hajime?"

The black-haired boy turned his head toward his friend, Kazuichi Souda.

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name for about two minutes straight, man! You blanked out or something."

Hajime smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh. Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"What? Your grades? Aren't they perfect enough?"

"Not as perfect as my looks, though," Hajime smirked.

"I swear," Kazuichi rolled his eyes. "You don't even need to do your hair in the morning, like what the heck? It's all straight and polished like a model's hair. What shampoo and conditioner do you use? Pantene??"

"It's not even long!" Hajime laughed, reclining in his chair.

"What if we matched you with long black hair and red eyes? That'd be cool."

A sudden pang of deja vu hit Hajime like a truck. Black hair and red eyes? Why does that sound like someone he had known before?

"Well," Hajime stood up from his seat. "I'd better get going. You, too. We have a chemistry test tomorrow and I can not afford to fail it."

Kazuichi groaned, mumbling something along the lines of 'freaking straight-A student' and 'tryhard'.

"See you tomorrow!" Hajime waved to the neon-haired male.

"You better send me your brand of shampoo!" The mechanic called back, earning a smile from the black-haired boy.

Hajime turned away, swinging his school bag over one shoulder as he started walking down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, a shining pin dropped from the person in front of him.

Being the goody two shoes he was, Hajime picked it up, scanning the crowd for the person who had dropped it.

There, in the midst of the crowd was the abnormal white-haired boy who had dropped the pin.

"Hey! You! The albino! Heeeey!" Hajime shouted while running after the boy. "You dropped your pin!"

The male finally heard Hajime's frantic yelling, turning his head around to face the schoolboy.

Hajime's breath immediately caught in his throat as his olive eyes met with the boy's jade ones. Another sense of deja vu rolled through him. Where had he seen those eyes before? He never recalled meeting this boy before.

"You dropped your pin," he panted.

"Oh." The albino blinked. "Thank you for returning it to me."

"Have I met you before?" Hajime blurted out, the sense of deja vu stabbing him in the back of his mind.

"Me? No. I don't think so. Why?"

But Hajime swore that he knew this boy. His hair and eye color were so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place a finger on who he was.

"Well, my name is Hajime Hinata. What's yours?" He asked, extending his hand.

The albino stared down at the outstretched hand hesitantly before taking it in his.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you... I guess...?"

Nagito Komaeda, huh? Where had he heard that name before? Nagito Komaeda, Nagito Komaeda. It was a lovely name, nonetheless.

"Nagito Komaeda." The name rolled off his tongue in a funny way. He liked the sound and feel of it. "That's a unique name. A unique name for a unique person."

Nagito averted his eyes shyly, mumbling a 'thank you'.

"Well then, Nagito," Hajime continued, hoping that the albino wouldn't be weirded out by his outgoing personality.

"Would you like to enjoy a cup of coffee with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this AU so thank you for the support! :)


End file.
